


A Spark in an Unexpected Place

by LunarSyrin



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSyrin/pseuds/LunarSyrin
Summary: There was a spark from the beginning. As their work relationship goes on, their personal relationship starts to grow. Seeing as there doesn't seem to be a name for this pairing (such as McDanno), I've been made aware that it's referred to as Surf and Turf.





	1. First Meet and First Case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ialwayslikedthetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters or Hawaii 5-0. All the places mentioned in my story unless I say otherwise are places that you can visit in Hawaii. I also want to send a shoutout to ialwayslikedthetie for supporting my neurosis through this first chapter and also just helping me to get here as a jumping off point.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting and first case of Danny and Kono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters. All the places mentioned in my stories are places that you can visit on Oahu unless I say otherwise. This chapter covers Episode 1 & 2.

Danny's POV

The first time Danny saw Kono, she was catching a wave at some little rinky dink beach. He knew that Hawaii had other bigger beaches so he wasn't very impressed by this one. Another surfer had just cut her off. They collided and they both went down. The right hook she gave the guy after having a few words with him was quite impressive. She spotted her cousin and flashed a kilowatt smile. Lord, she was gorgeous! He felt a grin break out over his face as he took in the rest of her as she jogged up the beach. Tanned skin, damp cocoa hair with golden highlights and dear God, that body! The blue and yellow bikini held very nicely to her hips. Gorgeous and a mean right hook. Ooo, he liked her.

"And this is Danny," Chin said. He was slightly aware that he is grinning a little stupidly right now but she was better close up. Her hand was soft but the grip was firm. Where the hell had she been all his life? They certainly don't grow them like THIS in Jersey, he thought to himself. "That's good brah," Chin said as he looked at Danny a little long. But he didn't turn to face Chin; he kept staring at Kono. Even her side profile was beautiful when she turned to face Steve. He heard something about earning extra credit before graduation. Wait a minute, did Steve just invite this Hawaiian goddess to join them in their undercover operation? Yes! This pineapple infested hell hole has an upside! Danny internally jumped for joy as they all strode up the beach together, a little bounce in his step.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kono’s POV

When Kono ad first met Danny, she had been struck by his look. This beach wasn't as well known as the larger beaches across Hawaii. It was more locals than tourists. Blond hair, solid build and a tie. When she got closer, she could see the icy blue eyes. So yeah, he stood out. In fact, it looked like this haole wasn't even trying to fit in. Even though Commander Steve McGarrett (very official sounding) didn't dress like a local, his look had a more laid back feel to it. The guy was wearing a button up shirt with a tie! I mean, who wears a tie as if it's common place in Hawaii? No one that she knew in the police department wore one unless they had a ceremony to attend. When she stepped up to shake his hand, she got to have a proper look at him. The creases at the corners of his eyes only stood to bring more attention to his glacial blue eyes. She noticed all the blond scruff that was covering his chin. She could see that though he was of a smaller stature, he was a solid mass of muscle. His grip was warm but firm, unlike other men who had shook her hand who held it a little limply, as if they might hurt her. He was holding her hand a little longer than was comfortable but she didn't mind. She was used to guys being a little overly friendly when they met her but this wasn't just any guy. He had a different air about him than other guys she'd met on the island thus far.

"That's good brah," Chin said. She noticed her cousin stare at Danny a bit long after interrupting their handshake. She turned back to the Commander as he discussed with her about earning extra credit before graduating. She was ecstatic! Finally, she wouldn't be doing all the menial calls and grunt work that she got blasted with at HPD! She followed the men up the beach with her board tucked under her arm. This might be fun!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first case involving Victor Hesse was more of a getting to know kinda case where the Task Force was feeling each other out. When she had been eye-balled by Sang-Min, she had barely stopped herself from rolling her own eyes as he walked around her. She had been glad when the guys had busted in and they had all taken down the bad guys in the room. Including Sang-Min. She had been more than delighted to cover up again and join in the fight. Kono had been even more gratified when shortly after they had been able to reunite Chen Chi with her parents.

They had gathered back at their space after the insane dock-to-boat gun fight. Steve a little more worse for wear than anyone else but hey, he was the extreme risk taker of the group so far. Steve had brought a mini cooler with some Longboards in it. He cracked one for everyone and they sat around talking about the case and other such things. It had gotten around to a point where Kono thought it would be a good idea for them to have a name for the Task Force. Basically, any name would be better than the Govenors Task Force. But not what Chin said. Chin's suggestion would be great for a motto but not a name for this elite crew. They bounced some ideas back and forward but didn't really settle on anything. They gave up for the time being, packed up their few belongings and left for their respective houses.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kono’s POV

This might be a slow moving journey but she was glad to have a stepping stone so early in her career. Even though she constantly reassured her cousin that she didn't worry about the reputation that he had with HPD, she always had a slight pinch of worry in the back of her mind. She knew that being a relative of Chin's would make her HOD life a bit harder but she figured she could get through it with determination and hard work.

Just like she was getting through her current situation; tied to a chair in some small warehouse in the middle of who knows where. She could feel that something was off when they were first introduced to Natalie but this was only her second official case with the new Task Force and none of the guys had sensed anything wrong with her so she chalked it up to being overly wary and pushed the feeling down, continuing on with the case. When Kono saw the note in the island drawer, that nagging feeling at the back of her mind had been confirmed. Dammit! I knew something wasn't right with this case! She thought to herself albeit a bit angrily. They had been reaffirmed when Natalie had swung a knife at her in the kitchen. A fight had ensued which ended in her almost getting drowned in the pool til she managed to turn the tables and hold Natalie under water. It was looking up til the guy had come around the corner with the gun on Evan's head.

Fast forward to now and her current predicament. If only she could get her hands free, she could do something! She happened to look up and spotted Steve's face in the small window of the door. He gave a small nod. She returned the nod and the tiniest of smiles broke out on her face. Maybe they would get out of this predicament. She knew now that they would all be same. Well, the Lowry's and her anyway, not so much the Serbians. Not more than a minute later, she and the Lowry's hit the deck and the men rained bullets down on the Serbs. She had gotten her hands free from earlier and proceeded to beat the living crap out of Natalie. And oh, it had felt so good! She didn't have long to celebrate because the warehouse was about to blow up. They managed to all escape safely. But sadly the Serbians didn't make it out.

Unfirtunately, because of this case, she had missed her ceremony. She had been looking forward to this all week and she had gotten her entire new team promise to be there. Even though Chin had resisted, she knew he wouldn't miss it for the world! She zipped her uniform back into the suit bag and walked up to the main offices. When she had rounded the corner to head back to her office, she saw the rest of the team all lined up. They looked dapper in their official HPD and Naval uniforms. A smile broke out on her face as she walked towards the men. She straightened up a little as Chin began to speak. After he finished, a small smile of pride registered on his face. Steve handed her a Caltech 9mm. It didn't need a strap of any sort to stay put so that she could hid it wherever she wanted. Steve had apologized that they had put her in danger and promised to protect her like a family as that's what they were now. Danny had twiddled it around in his fingers before handing her the pendant of St. Michael. She instantly recognized what it was and a large smile broke out on her face. The patron saint of paramedics, firefighters, the military (which she saw as quite fitting considering who their leader was), chivalry (which very much suited the rag tag but clean cut looking men in front of her) and police officers (which she had now officially become). She smiled as she took it from him. Though he assured her that with her roundhouse kick, she certainly wouldn't need the protection. Chin had been the last in line and handed her a small, black flashlight with which was enshrined in simple white writing To My Cousin, Who always brings light to darkness. After reading that, she could feel the pressure of tears threatening to leave her eyes. He pinned her badge on her and confirmed her earlier thoughts he wouldn't have missed her graduation for anything. His tone changed to a more official one as he commanded her to raise her right hand and prompted her to repeat after him.

They had had surprised her in the best possible way. They had given her her own private graduation ceremony. She couldn't ask for a better team or a better ohana. She had barely been a part of this team for a short period of time and they had already gone above and beyond for her within the first 2 weeks of having a new job. This was something she didn't know she needed until now.


	2. Everyone Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My perspective on Episode 3. More of the start of their mutual attraction to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters. All the places mentioned in my stories are places that you can visit on Oahu unless I say otherwise. This covers Episode 3.

There were some bad calls being made during this game. Some really bad calls. Kono was none too subtle in her displeasure about them. She even threw in a few choice names and phrases in English and Hawaiian that made Steve raise his eyebrows and a few mothers to move their kids a bit farther away. "Huh, glad she's on our team," surprise tinging his voice as he looked at his youngest team member.

"Shes just getting warmed up!" Chin chuckled. Danny had spotted Kono when she jumped up from the bench. She was gestulating wildly at the ref. As suddenly as she had gotten up, she sat back down. He had been able to momentarily admire her outfit that she had colour coordinated for the game. Red tank in support of the Kukui Kings (and her cousins alma mater), hair thrown up into a casual ponytail and shirts that looked amazing on Kono. Danny shuffled his daughter through the throngs of people in the stands til he got to his group. Thank god they had good, solid high school football in this overtly sunny hellhole, Danny thought to himself, it's not my beloved Giants but they do okay. This was Danny's first time bringing Grace around to meet the team and he was a little bit nervous.

"Sorry we're late!" The Kings had just scored a touchdown so Danny had to yell over the cheer of the crowd. He reached out and touched Kono's shoulder. To the casual observer, it looked as if he was slightly steadying himself but he was also using it as an excuse to touch Kono. Her skin was as smooth and as soft as it looked despite all the surfing that she did. It seemed like every time he touched her, he lingered. Kono noticed that Danny wasn't wearing a tie. She liked it. It was good to see him loosen up a bit and be more casual.

"Hey! Jeez brah!" Steve exclaimed. He turned his attention to Danny's daughter and introducted himself. " Hey Gracie, I'm Steve. It's good to meet you finally!" He reached out to shake hands with the young girl. "Your dad, he talks about you all the time."

"He talks about you a lot too!" she replied with a small smile. The team had a small laugh at his expense while Steve looked mildly shocked.

"Really?" Steve questioned.

"We, ahh, commiserate! It's a father/daughter thing," Danny interrupted before his daughter could say anything else, though the grin didn't help much. Before they could get into any other arguments or playful banter, Kono interrupted by introducing herself to Grace. Chin piped up and introduced himself as well. They talked a little bit about Chin and steve's high school football careers with Steve of course having to one up Chin while he winked at Grace. To pull the guys away from getting into a pissing contest, Kono complimented Grace's tennis outfit. This lead into a discussion about Step-Stan and his want for Grace to learn to play tennis. Graced whine that she was hungry. Danny countered that she had eaten 1 hour ago. Grace countered his argument that they hadn't eaten nachos an hour ago. Danny took her to the consession stand with Steve yelling to get him some as well. While there, Danny noticed 2 guys acting suspiciously. He noticed a flash of a gun. Quickly passing his daughter off into the care of a motherly-looking bystander, he whipped out his phone and called Steve to alert him of the situation. He followed the suspects out and within a minute of them being on the field, they had whipped out their guns and shot a man. Once the gun shots happened, mass hysteria ensued. Danny managed to shoot one of them. With the threat eliminated and Chin chasing another suspect, Danny went back to find his daughter. He was flooded with relief to see that she was safe and unharmed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had moved to the parking lot to review the footage that had been taken right before the shooting. Chin had said that he had a source that would be able to left and left immediately after the game. Danny had called Rachel to let her know that regardless of the shooting that Grace was safe. Upon reviewing the the video and determining who the victim was, Kono was able to determine that it was the Samoans who were in league with the Triads. Once Danny hung up from Rachel, he was able to rejoin Steve and Kono to work further on the case.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chin managed to track down his source at a hotel. After exchanging a few words, Chin hauled him into their offices. After a bit of loud discussion, Steve enquirer as to how Chin knew his source. Kono and Chin replied at the same time that it was their cousin, Sid. He said that he was actually an undercover cop working for the Samoan gang and had been for the better portion of a year. Even though he was the one under scrutiny and sitting on a couch, he still somehow managed to look down his nose at Chin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny's POV

Here they were, once again, doing something that had to be so far from legal that they couldn't see the line anymore. Or they barely could anyway. In fact, he was pretty sure that Steve didn't even know where that line was or even acknowledged that there was a line. The guy probably deserved it but it still wasn't an excuse to what they were currently doing to him. He would never admit to it but even though Steve's methods were insane, they spcertainly were effective. They went back to the shark cage and the guy started spilling his guts; which was good cause it looked like he was also about to lose his as well. It was all going well until the guy said Salvo. Danny's blood ran cold. Danny knew this guy from back in Jersey. Frank Salvo was an evil zone of a bitch who had shot his own uncle to take over the family and the business. He had his fingers in many pies. You name it, he was in it: prostitution, money laundering, protection, drugs, loan sparking. It seemed the only operation he couldn't get a foothold in was illegal gambling and that was because of Atlantic City. It appeared to be his incentive for being on the island.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had made a plan that hinged on Sid being able to get them into the party. Kono had talked to Sid about getting them in the party. He said he would help everyone but Chin. He said he could get Kono in as a waitress but had no idea how to get the haloes into the party. Kono told him they would go as whales. Kono came back to confirm that Sid was able to get them into the party save for Chin as Sid's hatred for his cousin seemed to run that deep. Chin said it was fine and he would sit in the truck though his tone said it was anything but fine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The night of the party had finally arrived. Danny and Steve were driving to the party in a silver Ferrari. They pulled up to a traffic light. At said light, they happened to also happened to pull up to a car of women. As soon as they spotted Steve, they were tossing their hair and flirting so hard through their eyes that Danny was surprised that they didn't just climb out of their car, into the Ferrari and into Steve's lap. Danny begged Steve to take a detour as he was tired of watching the women fawn over Steve and thought that the woman actually looked like she would climb out of their car and into Steve's lap. Danny wasn't blind, he looked back as they pulled away and took a slightly different route to the party.

They had finally pulled up to the front door of the party. They gave their names and been checked off the list to be allowed in. Steve stepped into the party looking ever the walking wet dream. Danny stepped in looking just as delicious save for his open tie and collars. He didn't realize it but he could turn just as many heads if he would only do up that top button and straighten his tie. Danny spotted Kono in the party. "Look at that," Danny threw out casually. He only got a quick look but she looked stunning! Her hair pulled up and away from her face in a light bun save for a few tendrils framing her face; light, natural looking make-up (though Danny thought she was a natural beauty) and the red, silk robe. Dear God! Danny, being an avid connoisseur of lingerie, was a huge supporter of this outfit. The heels set it off perfectly. It had a low V but it didn't look like she had any problems filling it out. His brain was chanting More Kono undercover! More Kono undercover! which kept repeating in his brain which morphed into More Kono under covers! More Kono under covers! He had to quickly stop that line of thought as he felt a slight twitch in his pants and sat down at the poker table. They all took notice of Salvo as he entered the party. Kono followed the men to the back room and offered them a drink to start their meeting. She handed Tuinei a bottle of beer and as she handed Salvo his whiskey, she slid a bug under his collar. After discussing business for a few minutes, Salvo and Tuinei were approached by one of Salvo's goons about an issue with the guest list. It seemed that Steve and Danny had been discovered. Though they knew the names were fake, they didn't know who they belonged to so they still had some time before they were found out. Chin pulled up video to find Sid. Chin found his cousin on his knees by the pool in the process of getting beaten up. Unfortunately, it only looked like the beginning of the process. Chin informed the rest of his team of where Sid was and also that he was moving in as backup. Danny and Steve swiftly collected their winnings and left the table while Kono abandoned her drink station. Danny headed down some stairs which he hoped lead to the pool while Steve headed down a hallway. Kono stole down those stairs a few moments later. Kono and Danny ended up meeting at the door leading to the pool. "You seen Steve?" Danny questioned of Kono.

"Last I knew, he was with you," Kono replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Did you guys have a plan to save Sid?" Kono asked Danny a little hopefully. She wasn't Sid's biggest fan but he was still ohana.

"Knowing Steve, we'll probably be hearing a few grenades going off soon and the next thing we know the pool is being blown to smithereens!" Danny mimed with his hands.

"Really, Danny? Don't you think that's a tad dramatic?" Kono chuckled.

"I'm not being dramatic! Knowing him, that's either his plan or something close to it! I've come to realize in these past few weeks of knowing him that this is how he is: loud and brazen. Whereas I am subtle and quiet." Kono snorted at that one.

"Alright Mr. Subtle and Quiet, what's your plan for sneaking up on these guys?" Danny motioned for them to go through the door quietly to sneak behind the lush greenery that surrounds the pool.

"Well, I don't know where you might be hiding a gun," Danny used his hand to indicate her outfit while at the same time his eyes were finally able to take in a good, long look of this evenings undercover outfit, "but I've got mine on me. My plan was to slowly creep up on them and hope that they would be too distracted to notice. Catch them by surprise. Take them out as they come at us. The problem is trying to get that close to enact the plan."

kono thought about it for a bit. A mischievous smile slowly appeared on her face. "I've got an idea for that but I'm gonna need your help. Follow my lead." Kono stood up and stepped out into the open.

"What are you doing?" Danny hissed. "Get back down here!"

"Just trust me!" She whispered back. She took off her heels and transferred them to the fingers of her left hand while out stretching her right hand down to Danny. He reached for her outstretched hand and when they connected, she tugged him up hard which caused a few different things to happen 1) caused him to stumble, 2) use Kono as a counterpoint his lack of balance, 3) their faces to be centimeters apart which lead to 4) Kono to smile, closing the distance between their lips. She pulled at the lapels of his suit jacket to drag him towards her as she had her back to her cousin. She pulled back from the kiss to notice 2 things A) Danny's lips were softer than she thought they would be and B) he was still leaning forward, lips slightly puckered, eyes closed as if trying to continue the kiss. She smiled wide at this, threw her head back and laughed. Danny's eyes snapped open at the sudden change of mood. When their eyes met again, she widened them, hoping he outed understand what she meant. He pulled himself from his lustful phase and a big grin broke out on his face. He wrapped his arms around Kono and allowed his hands to wonder as they both stumbled backwards, giggling the entire time. They grinned and laughed into each others necks, planting kisses there when they could. They slowly worked their way backwards towards Sid. Kono dropped her shoes and now had full use of her arms and hands which she wrapped around Danny's neck. At this point the group at the other end of the pool had looked up to see what was going on. Danny went in for more giving Kono slightly open mouthed kisses til she moved her right arm to wrap underneath his left arm. He chanced it when she did that and deepened the kiss, sliding the tip of his tongue exploratory into hers and shockingly, Kono was in the process of doing the same thing when her tongue touched his.

"No!" Danny thought that he had whispered but turns out he had actually yelled it a little louder than he thought. He had felt her pull back slightly as if she were stepping to turn away. He went for another kiss to further push the advance and landed his kiss but missed the next one. It seemed as if his instinct had been correct because he felt Kono turn away from him but didn't step outside of his arm space. He quickly put a strong hand on her flat and toned stomach to turn her back towards him and re-engage in the activities they had only been doing moments ago. Kono had turned around to gage the distance they were in relation to Sid. She turned back around in Danny's arms and Danny went back in for anothrt kiss.

"Get them the hell outta here!" Salvo yelled to his goons.

"Oh yeah, no we can't do-" he said aloud near her mouth. Danny noticed the guys with the guns coming towards him and Kono. Damn, no more fun time, he thought to himself. The guys leveled the guns at them. "Woah! Woah! Hey! Guys, we're really sorry. We don't want any trouble." Danny replied to their intimidating stance. Danny and Kono both were backing up, slowly bringing their hands up in a surrender motion.

Just as it looked like the guys might be ready to pull the trigger, Steve popped up out from behind some plants and yelled "Hey!" All the mobsters attention swung to Steve and that's when Kono and Danny made their move as the first of many rounds left Steve's gun. Kono slammed her knee into the stomach of her assailant while Danny punched his in the gut. Both men keeled over and Danny and Kono used this opportunity to trip them men as they pushed them simultaneously into the pool. Salvo and Steve were trading shots with Steve easily being at the advantage because he had a slightl cloak of darkness. Steve easily took out one of the henchmen in the it back and forward.

Danny had pushed a table over sideways so that it provided a shield for him and Kono while he pulled out his gun and started firing at Salvo and his men they were so preoccupied with Steve that they didn't register Danny's shots until it was too late and he was easily picking them off. Kono had simply ducked behind the table as she didn't have a gun to join the fight with. She wouldn't have had much of an angle even if she did have a gun because of her position and the massive amount of greenery around the pool. So even though it killed her, she waited it out. Sid was slowly making his way away from Salvo, honestly hoping that he was too preoccupied to remember him but Salvo caught movement out of the corner of his eyes and turned the gun on Sid. It was then that the last shot of the fight rung out and Salvo crumpled forward everyone looked up to see Chin standing with a look of finality on his face with a shotgun leveled at where Salvo stood. Everyone slowly came out of their hiding places with Kono rushing to Sid's side to help him up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An ambulance had been called as well as HPD to clear up all the mess at the house. Kono was standing with Sid who was sitting in the ambulance, getting his wounds checked out by a paramedic. Steve, Chin and Danny were standing around discussing what had just gone down and to what extent they should include Sid's name on the report if at all. He might not be undercover anymore for this operation but he may in the future and they didn't want to damage his reputation any. Danny slowly started to phase out of the conversation and his gaze drifted to Kono. He had enjoyed the outfit she wore, and continued to wear sans heels tonight. And he was pretty sure that it wasn't just him throughly enjoying the kiss earlier tonight. Maybe it was in his head or maybe there was something there but he didn't know unless he tried. He walked over to where Kono was by the ambulance."Hey Kono," Danny threw out casually.

"Hey Danny. Hell of a night huh?"

"Yeah, yeah it was." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure thing," she followed him off to the side, away from all the noise. He turned around to face her. "What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk about earlier and let you know that that was a great plan and you have really good instincts."

She smiled big. "Thanks Danny. You did a great job playing your part as well. Thanks for following along."

He noticed her shiver and wrap her arms around herself. "Did you want to borrow my jacket?" Already pulling the jacket off to give to her.

"Yeah, thanks. It's a little cooler out here than I realized." She accepted the jacket and wrapped it around herself.

"Anyway, I was thinking back to earlier about the kissing and everything and..." he paused as he thought how to say this next part. He decided that the best way was to barrel through it. "I hope it wasn't just me but I felt as if there were a little more to it than just kissing. Like maybe there was more of an attraction there or maybe it's just me but I hope I'm wrong and would you like to go out with me on a date sometime?" He blew out the rest of his breath then took a deep inhale to full his lungs again. He could usually talk for hours without pause but that had worn him out. He also realized that he hadn't looked at her after giving her his jacket.

Kono looked at him. "Our boss and my cousin just watched us make out and grope like teenagers and you're just going to casually ask me out on a date?" Kono asked incredulously.

"I'm a classy guy like that," Danny smirked as he looked up at her through his lashes. His expression changed to hopeful again. "So, would you?" He asked again.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes Danny, I'll go on a date with you."

"Great! So, um, I'll call you and we can iron out the details. Maybe dinner and a movie or dancing! We could go dancing!"

"You? Dancing?"

"Hey, I happen to be a very good dancer thank you very much."

"Alright, dancing it is then. Let me know the where and when."

"I will do that. See you tomorrow. In the office. At...well whatever time you get there! Good night Kono."

"Good night Danny." Danny turned from her and walked back to Steve and Chin with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. This weekend was going to be good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Danny pulled up to the Edwards house, or rather their gate, he saw the Govenors car pulling away. He got out of his car and pushed the button for the intercom. Rachel would have thought it best if Grace not be near Danny but the truth of the matter was that the situation at the football game would have happened whether Grace had been there or not. In fact, she was probably safer because he had been there. There was nothing he could have done that would have prevented that situation! As soon as a voice said hello, he immediately started bagging and pleading with Rachel not to take Grace away. Laying down the amount of time that he gets to spend with her and reminding her yet again that the only reason he moved to this pineapple infested hellhole was because he moved their daughter there. He was dejected to learn that he had been talking to the housekeeper instead of Rachel and almost threw up his hands in defeat. Of all the rotten luck! Rachel's counsel came on the intercom then to let Danny know that Rachel was dropping the suit against him. The gates started to open and out ran his monkey. He scooped her up into his arms and held her to him tightly. He had never been so happy to hold his Gracie in his arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Steve and Danny had walked in to find Chin and Kono watching old football games of Steve. Apparently Kukui High School had out all the old football games online. Danny noticed the number 50 on the back of Steve's jersey and asked about it. Steve explained to him that it wasn't 50 but 5-0. It was what Steve's dad had called their family because they weren't natives but Hawaii grew to be their home, much like Hawaii was to the US. It was a way to make them feel like they had a home. They're little ohana. Kono looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm, I like that. 5-0." And so the name stuck.


	3. Up In Da Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team takes a quick break from life and stress relief from their job. They go out to the club together to have a little fun. Also, there is a fun group moment in there as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters. All the places mentioned in my stories are places that you can visit on Oahu unless I say otherwise.  
> In this version, Danny didn’t tear his ACL.  
> For the sake of my story, Episodes 4 & 5 happen back-to-back.  
> What I do own is Laila.

Steve’s POV

This case was exhausting! They had been dragged from what felt like one side of the island to the other. They had finally located the remaining daughter with no thanks whatsoever to Russell Ellison, who seemingly tried to hinder them through the entire investigation. They have all convened back at 5-0 headquarters to work their individual way through the paperwork. He looked up from his own to check out the rest of the team. Danny was furiously typing at his computer looking more so like he wanted to kill it than anything; Chin looking calm and collected as he typed his report (he had already been doing this for years so that was understandable); Kono would calmly type, furiously stab at the keyboard then calmly type again. They needed a break. Everyone was wound so tight. He called out for pizza from his desk for delivery: a cheese pizza for Danny (something about pizza being a sacrilege), a pineapple & ham for himself (even though Danny would rant about it), a pepperoni and bacon for Kono (he still couldn't figure out where she packed it all and still managed to stay thin) and mushrooms and black olives for Chin. It only took 20 minutes for the delivery to get there. He had given the pizza service his landline to let him know they had arrived. He left his office, none of the others even noticing that he had vacated his office. He quickly ran down, pulled out the money plus tip for the delivery boy and ran back upstairs to his team. It seemed he had gotten there just in time as Danny looked like he wanted to throw his laptop through the window. He knocked on Danny's window, holding up the pizzas and indicating his office with his thumb. Danny practically shoved his chair into the wall and almost leapt over the desk to get away from the blasted reports. He knocked on Kono's window, held up the boxes and indicated with his thumb to his office. Kono leaned back in her chair, let out a huge sigh, hauled herself to her feet and walked towards her door. She grabbed some napkins on her way to his office. He knocked on Chin's window. The older gentleman looked up, nodded and got up to walk out his door and follow him to his office. Steve's office was the biggest and also had a couch.

End of Steve’s POV

Everyone pulled a box from the pile and opened it up without checked the label on the front of the box. Danny had a look of confusion as he opened up his box which turned out not to be his but Kono's. Steve opened his box and smirked. He got Danny's chin opened up his to see a ham & pineapple pizza. While he wasn't opposed to it, it wasn't his favourite. Kono opened hers and stuck out her tongue. Eww, mushrooms. Gross! she thought to herself.

"How can you eat this much grease Kono?" Danny questioned.

"How could you not know about this combination?" Kono inquired. "Hey cuz, I've got yours," and handed him the box.

"Hey Steve, heads up brah," Chin said as he handed over his original pizza box and took his actual pizza from Kono.

"Here you go Danno," Steve remarked, handing Danny his proper box, while accepting his from Chin.

"I told you not to call me that!" Danny snapped as he accepted his box from Steve while handing off his original box to Kono. Now that everyone had their correct pizzas, they all dug in with vigor. There were only sounds of chewing and swallowing for the next 30 minutes. Once everyone had finished their pizzas, Steve pulled 4 Longboards from his mini fridge and handed 1 out to everyone. They clinked their bottles together and each member downed half their bottle before coming up for air.

"Whew! I needed that, Kono sighed contentedly.

"Yeah, good looking out brah," Chin tilted his bottle towards Steve in acknowledgement. Kono stood up and stretched, feeling quite full and content. As she did, her shirt rose up slightly, exposing a small piece of her stomach. Danny took a swig of beer to cool himself off a bit. There it is again. That ridiculously toned and smooth stomach, Danny thought to himself.

"I'm still kinda wired," Kono hinted to the group hoping someone would pick it up.

"I know what you mean! I've still got residual energy from the adrenaline rush," Danny chimed in.

"Well then, what should we do?" Steve questioned the group.

"How about SideStreets?" Chin suggested.

"Nah, we go there too much already. How about we go clubbing?!" Kono beamed at the group looking very much her age. She could see the guys rolling it over in their minds. Steve was the first to respond.

"I'm down," said Steve.

"Count me in," Chin chimed in.

"Me too," Danny followed up.

"We can go to Zephyr Lounge!" Kono gushed.

"Really Kono? Zephyr Lounge? The place where all the women got kid napped from?" Danny questioned incredulously.

"It's safe now! We made it so! Plus, it's Friday night so all the clubs are packed anyway and we kept their name out of the paper so they must owe us at least a little something Also, they know Steve and Danny are 5-0 so they gotta let you in!" Kono reasoned. The guys had to admit, she had a point. The guys thought it over for a moment. Chin made eye contact with Danny. Chin raised his eyebrows. Danny slightly shrugged his shoulders and indicated with his thumb to Steve. They both looked to Steve. He gave a slight nod.

"I guess we're all going to Zephyr Lounge tonight!" Steve announced.

"Wait a minute," Kono looked at all the men, eyeing each one suspiciously, "how did you guys just communicate? Nobody said a word! You have to teach me how to do that!"

"So we'll all go home, get showered, change and meet outside Zephyr Lounge in 45 minutes," Steve stated.

"Great! We'll see you guys at the lounge!" Chin said, smiling as he and Kono walked out Steve's doors and the double doors to 5-0.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Precisely 43 minutes later, Steve was standing outside of Zephyr Lounge. He was wearing black jeans, a fitted Navy blue shirt with a collar, a black leather cuff with a deep blue strip running lengthways down the center on his left wrist and black ankle boots. He checked his watch. Just as his watch hit 11:30, Kono and Chin could be seen walking up the sidewalk. Kono strode up the street in a black pair of closed in high heels with a diamond studded strap around her ankle, a shimmery, silver halter dress which had full coverage up to her neck in the front and a thin band around her neck but was backless and the fabric didn't start again until a few inches above her hips and the dress stopped midway down her thighs. She accentuated her outfit with a chunky bangle encrusted with large, red gems and silver chandelier earrings with red gems hanging at the bottom. She had pulled her hair up into a high ponytail at the top of her head. Chin was wearing long, black pants, lace-up black dress shoes, a button-down green dress shirt and a thin leather necklace with a silver scorpion pendant with a green gem on its back. "Hey boss man, looking good!" Kono yelled from a distance.

"You clean up nice Kono!" Steve affirmed as he pulled her into a hug. His hand came in contact with skin when his arm wrapped around her waist. "Woah! Where's the rest of this dress?"

"Shut it Steve, I know I look good!" Kono did a slow twirl. Steve let out a low, appreciative whistle as he took in the full outfit head-to-toe. "Chin had a fit when I picked him up! Said my dress was too short."

"Well it is! So you see how much skin she's showing?!" Chin fumed, gestured wildly to his cousin.

"Excuse me! I can take care of myself thank you very much! And if anyone tries to lay a hand on me without my consent then I'll take them down!" Kono snapped placing her fists on her waist.

Steve smirked at the cousins and their fight. He interrupted them by grabbing Chin's attention. "Hey Chin, howzit brah?" They clapped hands and pulled each other into a bro hug.

"Shoots, I'm good brudda," Chin replied.

"You seen Danny?" Steve questioned. Just as the words left his mouth, Danny came jogging up the street. "You're late," Steve stated.

"It's 2 minutes Steven. It's not the end of the world!" Danny said exasperated. Danny had arrived in dark grey pants, dark grey loafers, a cornflower blue tank top covered by an open, grey button down shirt and grey lace-up Tims. He skidded to a halt in front of the group, a little out of breath. He looked to his other teammates. When his gaze got to Kono, he quickly sucked in a breath. Usually, he was much better at composing himself but she looked breathtaking! The dress hugged every curve perfectly and clung to her like it was made for her. Her accessories were perfectly underststed so that she was the highlight. "Wow, Kono!"

"A man of many words," Kono smirked, "that's all you've got?"

"Wow," Danny stated again. That was the only word he could come up with because she looked stunning! There had been very few times in his life that Danny Williams had been rendered speechless. His wedding day when he first saw Rachel, the hours after Grace had been born and now.

"Let's go! I got us a booth!" Steve declared as they turned to walk past all the people to the front of the line. Steve stepped to the bouncer and leaned in. Danny only realized that they were walking because he had followed Kono with his eyes and her ass was now getting further away. And good grief! The back was better than the front! Dear god! There may be a chance that this woman kills me! Danny thought to himself. Steve was pointing to each team member individually when they all realized that Danny wasn't behind them. Steve made a 'come on' gesture to Danny who quickly speed walked to the group and joined them. They all walked up the steps and entered the club.

Steve walked over to the bartender and asked who to talk to about VIP service. The bartender disappeared into the back to get the host. He leaned on the bar while waiting for the rep as the others took in the club. The young host was actually a lovely young lady who said her name was Melinda. Melinda was 5'5 with brown hair just past her shoulders being held back by a simple felt headband, a simple black, strapless dress that came down to her knees and simple black pumps. She had a white iPad in her hand. She and Steve gave each other a quick hug before she got down to business. She asked for Steve's card, swiped it through the card reader on the side of the iPad. He put in the amount that he wanted as the limit for the evening and it was explained to him that once the limit was reached then he would have to come back to the bar to up the limit. She guided the group to their booth which was on the left side of the room. They passed 2 other booths to get to their booth. They saw that there was a corresponding 3 on the opposite side of the room. Their booth was white with black leather seats and looked like half a circle til Melinda hit a few buttons on her iPad. Then the white semicircle started glowing blue. The table in the center of their booth had a mini built in cooler with ice on the right side which contained carafes of cranberry juice, pineapple juice (of course), soda water and water as well as a bottle of Grey Goose which stood dead center on the table. On the left side of the table was a built in iPad. Melinda explained to them that they would be able to reorder any juices they already had at the table or order drinks, shots included, which would go on the booths' tab from one app. She also explained that there was another app on the iPad which was able to send song requests to the DJ.

As a bonus for getting a booth, they had been set up with 4 glasses that each had their respective names on the front and 'Zephyr Lounge' on the back. They also had 4 shot glasses with the same set up: their respective names on the front and 'Zephyr Lounge' on the back. Melinda set it up so that they could change the password on the iPad to a mutually agreed upon one. After inputting the password (which of course was 5050 [5-0 twice]), she recorded it, told them to enjoy their evening before taking her leave.

"Wow, this is fancy as fuck!" Danny exclaimed.

"You went all out boss!" Kono added. She immediately jumped onto the iPad on the table and started clicking around.

While she was messing around on the iPad, Chin asked, "So, where do you know Melinda from?"

"She and I used to be in SEAL training together. We've kept in touch over the years," Steve responded.

"A female SEAL? That's lolo brah," Chin said surprised. Kono had finished with the iPad and was now pouring them all a shot of Grey Goose. She handed one to everyone.

"So, what are we drinking to?" Danny enquired.

"To ohana!" Chin supplied.

"To 5-0!" boomed Kono. They nodded in agreement.

"To 5-0!" They all yelled. They clinked their glasses together and downed their shots. 'Like a G6' by Far East Movement came over the sound system.

"Come on! Let's go dance!" yelled Kono over the bass. She strode to the dance floor and turned around, expecting to see the rest of her group with her or at least near her. She looked back to the group and threw her hands up in the air as if to say 'What are you doing?! Let's go!' throwing the guys an angry look at the same time. Frustrated, she decided to get her excess energy out through dancing and started bopping to the music, hips moving on the beat. Guys be damned, she came out to enjoy herself. The guys smiled down at her from the booth as she got into the music. She grabbed the nearest free guy, threw her arms around his neck and started to dance with him.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Danny said swinging his finger between Chin and Steve, "but I came out to have fun. After dealing with this Neanderthal," he jerked his thumb at Steve, "I need stress relief. So I'm gonna go and join Kono on the dance floor. As always, you are free to join us as this is a free country." With that, he turned on his heels and headed down to the dance floor to join Kono. He walked down to the dance floor and slid between the people, making his way to Kono. He finally reached her and tapped her on the shoulder to let her know he was in the vicinity. She smiled at him and turned around in her dance partners arms so that her back was against his front. Danny tapped the shoulder of the nearest blonde and slid in close to her ear, asking her to dance. Kono continued dancing with her partner, glancing over at Danny every so often. Then she actually took a good look at Danny dancing. Danny actually had rhythm and could dance! One would never suspect from the uptight haole that he would be able to cut loose like this. Not from all the evidence that she's seen so far. Kono tapped her dance partner on the hand and smiled back to let him know she had finished dancing with him. She slid over to Danny and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see who had tapped him. Seeing that it was Kono, he pulled the blonde closer, squeezing her hips and thanking her for the dance and turned to Kono. Danny reached out a hand to Kono. She accepted and stepped in closer to his body. He dropped her hand and slid his arm around her waist, a slight shiver going through him when his hand came in contact with her bare back. He put his lips close to her ear. "What's up?" he questioned.

She ran her hands up his arms. The left one settled behind his neck while the right hand settled on his chest, slightly squished between them. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" she asked as she leaned in to his ear.

"Well, after cadet training in Jersey, me and some of the other cadets would go out and party for a few hours. You know, blow off some steam," Kono nodded in agreement, "anyway, a few of the Jersey girls got tired of dancing with the meatheads with 'wondering hands' and saw me. They thought I was from out of state til they spoke to me. They seemed mildly impressed that I was training to be a cop and asked if I knew any moves. I said I knew a few and they decided to teach me a few more. A few taught me some Dane moves off the dance floor as well. But that's a story for another day." He leaned back but didn't let go of her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, back in the booth, Chin and Steve had each grabbed their respective glasses and filled them up. Steve had made himself a Grey Goose and soda while Chin had simply done a shot and switched up to straight pineapple juice. Each sitting back and watching their teammates dance with each other as they soiled their drinks. They surveyed the others on the dance floor. Steve made eye contact with a pretty brunette with green eyes in a red dress. She smiled at him. He smirked and nodded at her. She ducked her head, tucked her hair behind her ear and looked back up at him through her lashes. He grinned and her and downed her drink. "Well, I've got my signal buddy. See ya!" Steve threw over his shoulder. And with that, he was gone.

Chin was left sitting by himself. He downed his juice, placed his glass on the table and was about to push up off of the seat when a woman plopped herself into his lap. Chin was momentarily stunned. The woman held out her hand and smiled, "Hi, I'm Laila." Laila was a brunette with shoulder length curly hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a one shoulder black dress that shimmered with a pair of silver heels and simple silver hoop earrings. Judging by her torso and legs, Chin estimated that she would be roughly 5-6 inches shorter than him without her heels on.

Chin shook himself from his shock and smiled, taking her hand in his and giving it a small shake. "Hi, I'm Chin," he said. "You know, there is a lot of space in the booth."

"Yeah, but this looked like the most comfortable seat," stated Laila.

"That's quite forward of you," Chin smirked.

"I go for what I want," Laila replied, dropping her voice so Chin had to lean in slightly. Chin's eyebrows shot up at the statement. She was quite forward with herself. And he found that he didn't really mind. He wrapped his around her back to keep her stable.

"Did you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Jack, splash of gingerale," she replied. He gripped her slightly tighter as he leaned forward, typed the password into the iPad and pulled up the drink app to order her a drink. He chatted with her as he made up his drink of Grey Goose, soda with a splash of pineapple. When her drink arrived, they clinked glasses and took a sip of their respective drinks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back on the dance floor, Danny and Kono were still dancing with each other. The song was changing into another summertime jam. "I need another drink. You coming?" Kono asked as she fanned herself.

Danny nodded his head, "Lead the way!" He followed Kono back to the booth and was a little taken aback by his other teammate. Chin had found himself a female companion! Chin was pushing his companions hair back to speak into her hear. It must have been amusing because the young woman had a smile on her face. They both plopped down heavily in the booth on Chin's left, smiling in his direction. Chin swung his head to them. "Who's your friend?" Danny enquired.

"This is Laila. Laila, this is my teammate Danny," Chin introduced. Danny and Laila shook hands. "And this is my teammate and cousin Kono," Kono shook Laila's hand with a bit more strength than necessary. "Where's Steve?" Chin asked the other 2. They all turned their eyes to the dance floor to look for their boss. They spotted kissing a woman on the cheek as she slipped him a small piece of paper. He looked up and saw that the rest of his team were in the booth plus a strange woman he didn't know. Once there, he sat down in Chin's right, grinning.

"Hey guys, enjoying your night so far?" Steve questioned.

"Apperently not on the same level as you. Who was the young lady you were dancing with?" Danny questioned.

"I dunno. She smiled, I smiled. We said 'Hey!' and started dancing," Steve divulged with a shrug.

"Only you McGarrett," uttered Danny, shaking his head.

"Hey Chin, who's your friend?" wondered Steve.

"This is Laila. Laila, this is Steve. The leader of 5-0," Chin gestured between the 2 of them.

"And how did you 2 meet?" Steve asked.

"Actually, she just sat in my lap," Chin stated.

"Just like that?" Steve sounded surprised.

"Just like that," Laila smiled at Chin' "I likes what I sees and I go after it." Kono was back at the iPad again a few minutes later 5 glasses of what looked like Coke arrived with 5 shots of an equally dark liquids arrived. The server placed them on the table then disappeared.

"Kono, what the hell are you trying to do here, kill us?" Danny whined.

Kono hit his arm. "Don't be ridiculous Danny. Did we or did we not come out to have fun and get slightly drunk in the process? This is a D-Dive. It's a drop shot. You drop the shot of amaretto into the glass and then chug the whole thing in one go. Simple!" Kono explained.

Steve reached down and grabbed a glass and a shot. Laila slid off Chin's lap to face the table. Everyone else followed Steve's lead, picking up a drink and shot. "Bottoms up!" cheered Steve. Everyone raised their glass, dropped in the shot and proceeded to chug the entire thing. They each slammed their glass back on the table.

"THAT was NOT straight Coke!" Danny gasped after finishing.

"So there was a little rum in the Coke, no biggie," Kono giggled.

"I'm trying not to die before I get home here'" Danny groaned.

"Oh stuff it grandpa! We came out to have fun and unwind," Steve chided.

Kono stood up suddenly and said, "Hey, next song we're back on the dance floor." She pointedly looked at Chin who held up his hands defensively, "All of us Chin. I picked out this song especially for our group."

"Come on cuz," Chin whined.

"You all had better be down on the dance floor by the next song or so help me..." Kono looked at each of them as she made the statement and let the threat sit in the air. She filled her glass up with water and downed it before heading back to the dance floor.

"That...was a little scary. I see what you mean," Laila whispered to Chin.

"You have no idea," Chin whispered back. The guys filled up their glasses with water, chugged it and headed to the dance floor including Laila. By the time they had made it to Kono, the song had changed to Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO. Chin gave a hard look at his cousin. Kono shrugged her shoulders and tried to look innocent. Chin simply rolled his eyes and started moving to the song. Kono leaned up into each guys ear which was much easier when aided by the heeels. Steve and Chin smiled and nodded at the request. Danny rolled his eyes but nodded all the same. Chin excused himself from Laila's arms halfway through the song. He lined up with the other 3, waiting for their time to come. Finally, the line they had waited for. The music even seemed to stop so you knew that the next part was gonna be hot!

'Shake that!' The music died down.

'Every day I'm shuffling!'

The entire team proceeded to do the Party Rock Shuffle in line, in sync. They hit every single movement. Including Kono in her heels! People around them took notice and cleared out a space when they realized what the group was doing. People were getting hyped up watching the group effectively nailing the routine. When they finished, they grinned at each other. Giving each other high fives and hugs. The people who had seen the routine were clapping for the group. They all turned to head back to the booth. People were giving them high fives and clapping for them as they all headed back to the booth. The entire club was still applauding them as they stood in their booth. They all looked between each other, communicating silently between each other.

Should we? asked Kono.

I don't see why not, answered Danny shrugging his shoulders.

I think it's only fair, we did just rock that dance, Chin smirked.

Let's do it! Steve confirmed.

They all joined hands, stuck them in the air and took a bow. The crowd below went nuts! They sat down in the booth and filled their glasses up with juice and water. At some point Laila had gotten slightly separated from them. She appeared a few moments later and repeated her earlier actions of plopping herself right in Chin's lap. Unlike earlier though, she swiftly brought her lips down to Chin's, sealing her lips over his. The others were a bit taken aback by the gesture and the crowd went nuts; cheering, whooping and wolf whistles could be heard from the floor.

Chin and Laila had eventually pulled away from each other, "That was pretty impressive. What other moves you got?" Laila smiled seductively.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Chin smirked definitely being more bold than usual because of the alcohol.

"Oh lord, well these 2 are gonna be all mushy for the rest of the night," Danny rolled his eyes.

"Lighten up Danny! Come with me back to the dance floor. But first, let's do another shot!" Kono said.

"You're gonna be the death of me Kalakaua," Danny grumbled, "Steve, you in?"

"Sure, why not?" Steve agreed. All three did a shot and went back to the dance floor, leaving Chin and Laila by themselves. Steve walked up to a young lady, tapped her on the shoulder and asked her to dance. Kono and Danny didn't even bother looking for partners but simply turned to each other in mutual compliance and returned to their previous stance with his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck.

Danny leaned in close to Kono and spoke in her ear, "If you couldn't tell from earlier, I think you look stunning tonight."

Kono smiled when he said this to her. "Thanks, Danny. I meant to tell you earlier, I like our outfit tonight. The blue in your top brings out your eyes nicely. Though I must say, this is not what I imagined when you suggested dancing for our first date," she teased.

"This is not a date. This is a group of friends going out for the evening and having a good time. Trust me when I say that our date is just going to be you and me. Granted it probably won't be today because we all might be a bit hung over unlike others who are otherwise occupied tonight," Danny jerked his head to Chin and Laila who were smiling at each other and whispering in each other's ear. Kono grinned at her cousin and Laila.

"Give him a break. He hasn't dated since Malia," said Kono.

"Well then good for him," Danny replied and turned his attention back to Kono. "By the way, your a really good dancer as well." Kono smiled as she turned her back to Danny's front, the alcohol helping her be a little more loose while she grinned into Danny a little bit, her hands up in the air. Danny held onto her hips and matched her for every move that she made, both fueled by alcohol and a slight bit of lust. they continued dancing a bit longer with each other through 3 more songs. Danny tapped Kono on the hip. When she looked back, he jerked his head back to the booth. She nodded in agreement. Before they left the floor, Danny pointed out Steve to Kono and told her to get him. She tapped Steve on the shoulder and jerked her thumb towards the booth. He nodded, thanked his dance partner and followed them to the booth. Kono tried and failed to stifle a yawn. Danny smiled at her. She looked adorable. Beautiful but sleepy which was the cutest combination he had ever seen. Danny stretched his arms over his head and felt some of his spine pop back into place. "Well, I think that's me all done for the evening. I've drank as much as I can, I've danced as much as I'm able and now I'm going home to sleep as much as I want. Good night to you lovely people! It's been a shit ton of fun but I'm going home and crawling into my bed. Steve, I will see you around bud," Steve and Danny hugged, "Kono, I will see you at work on Monday," Danny kissed Kono on the cheek before hugging her (the same as Steve did to her so no one could say anything if they saw it), "and Chin buddy," Chin was still engrossed in Laila. "Chin!" Danny hit Chin's knee. He looked up slightly irritated, "I'll see you when I see you." Danny gave a wave as he headed to the door. Just as Danny got to the bottom of the steps, he heard his name being called behind him.

"Danny! Danny, wait up!" He turned around to see Kono jogging down the steps. "I really did have a good time tonight. Thanks for the dance." She leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. "Good night," she said softly and walked away from him down the street. A soft smile appeared on his face as he touched his hand to where Kono had kissed him. This night turned out better than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few different things:  
> 1\. I don’t own or create the D-Dive drop shot. I got it off of a website. I am aware that there are other ways to do this drink but this is the method I prefer.  
> 2\. I’m aware that doing the Party Rock Shuffle may not be seen as being too impressive now but keep in mind that when the show started, it was 2010 and being able to nail this dance was pretty fricking wicked. In my mind, they discovered that they could all do this dance on a drunken night at Sidestreets.  
> 3\. I have no idea if all the tech was out but for the purpose of my story, it was. Also, I don’t own Zephyr Lounge but with what I did in there, I kinda wish I did.


	4. First Date...Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono and Danny FINALLY go on their first date though it’s not the fun build up to one that you expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters. All the places mentioned in my stories are places that you can visit on Oahu unless I say otherwise.

**_This type of writing_** = speaking over comm systems

 **This type of writing** = text message

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Danny arrived at the 5-0 offices on Monday morning, Steven was already in his office. Danny popped his head in and asked, "Morning, got any pressing cases today?"

"Nope. Nothing whatsoever. Just finish up whatever paperwork you got lying around," Steve replied. "If it stays like this, we might all have an early week."

Danny rushed into Steve's office, "Shhh, the criminals might hear you! And I know you live for that but I, for one, would like an early work week. I'm trying to make plans for later this week."

Steve's eyebrows raised, "Really? And what plans would that be?"

"Plans that have nothing to do with bombs, getting shot at or blowing anything or me up so nothing that would be of interest to you," Danny stuck out his tongue before turning and walking out the door. Once he got out the door, Kono was almost upon him.

"Hey, grab the bossman, we got a case," she threw out as she walked by on her way to the tech table. When did she get in? I didn't even hear her, Danny pondered. He turned on his heels and pushed back into Steve's office.

"Are you happy now? You've cursed us. We've got a case. Let's go!" Danny said. The case was of a child molester who abducted kids walking home from middle school, raped them, then dumped them battered on the front steps of Saint Nicholas Episcopal Church. Danny was white knuckling the tech table. "How ironic," he gritted.

"What?" asked Kono, clueless as to the significance that everyone else in the room seemed to pick up on.

"St. Nicholas is the patron saint of children," chimed in Chin. Danny took a deep breath and released his death grip on the table.

"These little girls are being picked up on their way home from Kapolei Middle School. They are being picked up Tuesday afternoon and deposited on the church steps on Thursday morning with no damage other than to their wrists and genitals. Every girl is giving the same description of the van: no windows, dark blue and smells like stale cigarettes. And they each give the same description of their abductions. They say that a van pulls along side of them driving slowly, a guy jumps out of the van, covers their mouth with a cloth, grabs them from behind and pulls them into the van. They remember struggling for a bit then the next thing they know, they're waking up in a dark, dingy room laying on 2 thin mattresses.

"Well, we definitely don't need a description of what happened. Were any of the girls able to give a descriptions of the perps?" Steve enquired.

"Sort of. Both are natives. One is a tall, thin guy with short, black hair. And a scar under his left eye. The other guy is a heavy-set guy with long, wavy hair and tribal tattoos around his upper arm. The girls say that the tall one smells like cigarettes and the other one smells like beer. Apparently they are fed but they only have a bucket to pee in in the corner of the room. Some of the girls also have a bruise on ther stomachs saying the big guy hit them when they didn't cry," Chin stated.

"Wait a minute, so your saying that he intentionally hit them in the stomach so they would cry and then raped them?" Danny questioned. Kono nodded begrudgingly. "That's sick. That's really fucking sick and twisted. I cant wait to get my hands on these pieces of shit cause when i do, I'm gonna show them what real pain and fear is. Excuse me while I go and throw up in my trash can." Danny turned promtly and stomped to his office. He slammed the door so hard they were shocked that he didn't break the glass. Steve made a start towards Danny's office. Kono stopped him with a hand on his forearm, looking up into steves eyes with a touch of sadness. Kono walked towards Danny's office. She knocked on his door and walked in. Danny was sitting in his chair with his head in his hands, covering his face. She crossed his office and perched herself on the edge of his desk. She waiting for him to acknowledge her is some way. When he made no motion to she started the conversation.

"So, you wanna let me in on what's running through your head?" Kono asked. She wailed patiently for his reply, supporting hr weight with both her arms on either side of her while she leaned on the desk. She saw his shoulders heaving up and down and heard the hard exhaulation of breaths as he seemed to collect himself. When he finally looked up, Kono felt her heart break a little. The anguish on Danny's face was unnerving.

"They're only little girls Kono! How can someone even **think** to do that to a child?!" Danny hissed. She had to look away, the pain in his eyes was too much for her to handle. "What goes on in their twisted minds for them to think that what they are doing is okay?"

"I have no idea Danny," Kono murmured, "we all know you're thinking about Grace. Danny, she's safe. We are all on this Task Force to make sure that things like this either don't happen or stop them from happening as soon as we know about it. We would do everything in our power to keep Grace safe. You know that. And if there was ever a time where she wasn't safe, we would fight and take down any bad guys til she's safe again." She looked back down at Danny. He had removed his hands from his face and seem to be processing the words. He let the words settle in. He knew that every word she said was true and finally, Danny smiled. His next action shocked her. He slid his chair back, pulled her to the center of his desk, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her stomach. Kono was momentarily stunned. She came back to herself, place in hr left hand on his right shoulder and wrapped her right hand around the back of his head, smoothing down his already neat hair in a comforting gesture. She felt him take a deep breath and squeeze her a little tighter before releasing her. He pushed himself up off his chair and ran his hand over his face. He slung his arm around her shoulders, much the way he would Steve.

"Thanks Kono," uttered Danny.

"Not a problem Danny. Anytime," she beamed. And with that smile, Danny felt the overwhelming sadness mostly leave him. It was still hard but Kono was making it a little easier.

Danny opened the door and indicated for Kono to go through first, being ever the gentleman. She walked out from under his arm and back towards the tech table. "Alright, what's the plan to catch these sick sons of bitches?" Danny asked with renewed vigor.

"So were gonna set up a perimeter between Nassau Street and Orion Drive. Its just within the perimeter of the school zone where we know some of the girls live but far enough away that it wont set off any alarms for our perps," Steve stated.

"We got a cousin who lives on Orion Drive," Chin supplied.

"Of course you do," Danny said while rolling his eyes. "Exactly how many cousins do you two have?" He inquired.

Chin smirked, "Brah, you don't even wanna know.

"Chin, contact your cousin and let them know what we will be commandeering their house from 2-6 today and tomorrow afternoon. Danny you and I-" Steve started.

"I'll contact our cousin. A lot of our family still don't trust Chin," Kono interrupted, crossing her arms over her chest. Chin's look turned slightly dark.

"Fine, Kono make it happen. Danny and i will drive around, see if we can spot him beforehand," Steve said, "we only have a small window. If we miss them today or tomorrow then we're gonna have to wait a whole week and we'll have another traumatized young girl on our hands. And I know we won't be letting that happen. Let's go!" Everyone split off to their respective offices to get started on their part of the op.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later, Danny and Steve were driving around in Steve's Chevy Silverado, deciding that Steve's truck was a little less suspicious than Danny's Camero. Chin had come with Kono in her Chevrolet Cruze, deciding that his Harley might be a tad loud and obvious. They had already let Duke know that they were going on this mission and to let any incoming callers to know that a few under covers were driving around their neighborhood in a blue truck and a red car with a white stripe, trying to catch the bad guys. Danny and Steve started at one end of the neighborhood while Chin, driving Kono's car started at the other.

Kono was at their cousins house, doing some simple weeding in the garden for the time being. She had decided that if she were going to be on a stakeout, then at least she would be productive as well instead of fake gardening. There were only so many times that one could weed a garden. Every few minutes she would stretch and take a look up an down the street. She had brought a few flowers and some saplings for a banana, mango and lemon tree. Each vehicle drove at a moderate pace around the neighborhoods, looking all the world like people foreign to the neighborhood either trying to find a friends house or quite simply lost. The two cars met in the middle of the neighborhood and rolled their respective windows down.

"See anything?" Steve asked.

"Nah, all clear," Chin replied.

 ** _Not so far_** , Kono replied over the comm system.

"If anyone sees anything, speak up. If they're in this neighborhood, we wanna clock them before they make us. Let's get back to it," Steve ordered.

"Roger dat," was Chin's reply. Then a few minutes later, they heard Chin's voice over the comm system, **_Cute hat cuz it really suits you. That pink bow is especially fetching_** , Chin smirked as he passed their cousins house.

 ** _Kulikuli cuz_** , Kono clipped. Chin smirked at her reply. Just then Kono heard a vehicle. She stretched up and looked around. At the other end of the street was a dark blue van. She got slightly excited that this may be the vehicle they had been looking for. _**Hey guys, today may be our lucky day. Ive got a dark blue, windowless van passing me**_ , Kono informed them. They really had gotten lucky as they had taken a guess as to what neighborhood they would hit next. There hadn't been as many girls taken from this area and the other neighborhoods had already decreased the number of little girls walking home by themselves. It seeemed like this one had yet to enact that policy. Kono knew she shouldn't be thankful for it but she was gonna take whatever small grace she could in catching these guys. It seemed like they were just scoping out the neighborhood at the moment. Probably trying to find their next target.

 _I’m close to Kono. I’ll turn around and check it out_ , Chin stated. Kono saw her car come back down the road as Chin drove the other way down the street, casually checking out the van as he passed it. From his side he could see a big guy behind the wheel of the van. Kono was on the opposite side of the van. She had stood up to stretch. Not just to get a better look at the guy int he passenger seat but to also stretch out her back and legs. She didn't realize how long she had been kneeling down. She stretched all the way up on her toes while her arms stretched over her head. She placed her hands on her hips as the vehicle passed and saw the thing native in the passengers seat, completely focused forward; scanning the sidewalks for their next target.

 ** _Chin, let’s box them in_** , Steve commanded.

 ** _Got it_** , Chin responded. The truck appeared at the other end of the street. Chin disappeared around the corner and reappeared a few seconds later. The truck came at a steady pace down the road. The van hadn't moved too far past Kono so she simply walked cautiously after the van, slowly pulling her gun from the small of her back. She kept it down by her side, waiting until the truck turned to block the van from going further down the street. She didn't have long to wait as the truck turned sideways on the street and the van pulled brakes so they wouldn't collide. Steve hopped out of the drivers side an swiftly withdrew his firearm. Danny hopped out the other side, immediately drawing his firearm; making his way around the front of the truck. Kono was walking slowly down the sidewalk with her gun leveled at the van. The big guy looked like he was ready to throw the vehicle in reverse when he looked behind him to see that Chin had boxed him in with the other car and was currently walking towards the van with a shotgun leveled on the had her gun leveled at the passenger side door while Chin was leveled at the drivers side with Steve and Danny aiming their guns respectively at the driver and passenger.

"Calai Ha'anu! Taro Pupule! I'm Steve McGarrett of the 5-0 Task Force! You are both under arrest for kidnapping and rape of a minor. Step out of the vehicle with your hands up!" Steve yelled. They both cautiously slid out from the van. With the doors still open, they looked across to each other and shared the slightest of nods. The bigger guy, Taro, swung at Chin who easily ducked it and shoved the butt of the shotgun into the guys nose. He immediately went down, grabbing at his nose and screaming as blood slowly oozed through his fingers. The thing guy, Calai, tried to shove Kono out of the way which worked for 0.5 seconds before she threw her gun to the ground on a front lawn so she had use of both hands. She grabbed him by the back of the collar with one hand and used the other hand to grab his arm in the backswing. She pulled him back towards her, twisted his arm behind his back and kicked his knee from behind him. He immediately went down and she used the momentum to lay him on his front, using her knee to hold his already twisted arm there while she used the stretch of her upper body to grab the other arm to twist it and join the first one behind his back. Steve smirked at the cousins, throwing a zip tie to Kono.

"Well, that took considerably less effort than I would have liked. I wanted to maybe chase them down, tackle them and beat the snot out of at least one of them," Danny whined.

"I tell you what, why don't we take the long way back and not buckle these guys in. We can try and catch every other red light. And I'll even let you drive, Sound like a plan?" Steve questioned Danny.

Danny's smile was malicious. "I want the big guy," Danny said as he stalked over to Taro and almost ripped his arms out of his sockets as he pulled them behind him to put into the zip ties. Danny hauled Taro to his feet and lead him to the back of Steve's truck, practically throwing him in. He stalked around to the drivers side and hopped in, looking at Steve with a shit-eating grin on his face. His afternoon was turning out to be better than he hoped.

"Kono, you go ahead and drive your car back to Iolani Palace while Chin drives the van back to the evidence locker," Steve said while taking Calai off of Kono's hands and leading him over to the back of his truck, throwing him in with his friend. He slammed the door and hopped in the passengers seat.

"Shoots. See you back at the Palace," she agreed. She bent down and collected her gun, tucking it into the small of her back before heading for her car. Chin put on his gloves and hauled himself up into the van. After all, he didn't want to disturb the evidence. He wanted to make sure these guys got nailed to the walls for all their charges and he knew a few people still thought he was untrustworthy in HPD. All three vehicles started up and drove down the street.

 _ **Hey, don’t bother following us back. We’re gonna take the long way so that Danny can have a bit of fun. See you when we get in**_ , Steve told them over comms. A few minutes into the drive, the truck split off from the other two vehicles which continued back to the offices.

 _ **Hopefully they have all their body parts when they get back to the Palace. Though i’m Sure there will be slightly more bruises**_ , Chin joked.

 ** _I know we can expect them alive. Danny’s not that bad_** , Kono chuckled.

 ** _Fine. I’ll bring them in alive but any extra ‘bruises’ happened in the field_** , Danny chimed in on the comms. Chin and Kono laughed and shook their heads. They arrived back at the Palace in 30 minutes. Chin took the van immediately to evidence and joined Kono back at the offices. She was already in her office writing her report. Chin went to his office and started writing his as well. 30 minutes after they had gotten in, Steve and Danny strolled through the front doors. Actually, Danny strutted through the front doors looking like the cat who got the canary. Steve popped into Chin's door to tell them about the extra bruises that Calai and Taro had 'sustained' out in the field while they were apprehending them. He told Chin to place the report on his desk so they could check for continuity before signing off on them and handing them in. Chin scrapped his report and started from the beginning, ready to include the extra injuries. Danny popped into Kono's office to tell her the same thing. She looked up when her door opened. "Hey, we got them in safely but they sustained a few more injuries 'in the field'. Taro has a big bruise on his forehead and Calai has a bruise on his right cheek. They really shoudn't have tried to run when we caught them," Danny said not looking at all sorry about what had happened to them.

"Thanks, I'll make sure that I include those in the report," she repeated Chins actions as she pulled out a new report to start again. "Come in, I wanna talk to you a second," she beckoned Danny in.

"What's up?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Since we got this case closed early, you wanna go out tonight on our proper date?" Kono asked albeit a bit nervously. She barely waited for a response before continuing, "It wouldn't be something as serious as dinner. Just something light and fun-"

"Yes," Dann agreed.

Kono continued as if he hadn't spoken, "nothing too formal. Fun and laid back-, wait, did you say yes? Sweet! Umm, did you wanna change out of your work clothes? Of course you do, what a dumb question. So after we finish these reports we can go home and change. To our respective homes of course," Kono continued babbling.

"Kono? I've already said yes. What did you have in mind?" he smiled at her. She was cute when she was flustered. And she was rarely flustered so this was a real treat.

"Umm," she grabbed her stack of post-it notes and quickly wrote an address on one of them, "here it is. Provided we can get out of here soon then I'll see you there at 6:30. That work for you?"

"That works just fine. After you finish your report, drop it on Steve's desk so we can make sure that they all have continuity. I'll see you later," Danny smiled. He turned and left her office to head back to his to write up his report. Kono let out sigh of relief. She wasn't usually so...jittery when talking too guys. Usually she was the aggressor and perused guys but something about Danny made her a bit nervous.

Chin was the first one finished with his report and dropped it in to Steve's office before leaving for the day. They had a brief chat before Chin turned and left. She quickly checked over her report, nodding her head at it before checking out the time. Good, she still had plenty of time to get ready for her date with Danny. She collected her bag which held her bikini and towel from earlier when she had gone for a surf; her usually preferred method to start off the day. She went and dropped off the report. Steve was telling everyone on the team to take another day off tomorrow and he would see everyone on Thursday. She thanked him and hurried down to her car to get home and get ready. Danny had finally finished his and dropped it on Steve's desk. "Hey, what are you up to tonight?" Steve questioned Danny.

"I actually have a date tonight," Danny responded.

"How'd you set that up so quickly? We didn't even know that we would be closing the case in a day let alone a few hours," Steve exclaimed.

"Don't worry about my methods. The young lady was very excited and she also had the night available. Anyway, Nosey Rosey, did you need anything else before I go home to get ready?" Danny inquired.

"Just gave everyone a day off tomorrow cause of the case today. Sort of a celebratory thing and also to give everyone's head a break after the case. Enjoy your date tonight. I hope she has fun tonight regardless of how boring you are," Steve joked.

"Harr, harr. Your hilarious," Danny deadpaned, "enjoy the rest of your evening." Danny left Steve's office and headed for his car. This pineapple infested hellhole may be shitty but as of today, it was looking a bit more bright.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny followed the directions on his GPS to the location that Kono had given him. He pulled into the parking lot for Dave and Busters. Wow, I didn't even know this island had one of these, Danny thought to himself. It was one of the mor fun and cheap ways to have fun in Jersey on his weekends with Grace back on the mainland. He pulled into a parking spot and hopped out of his car. He decided to dress fairly casual wearing a long pair of black jeans, an ocean blue polo and black loafers. He crossed the car park and pulled out his phone to text Kono, listening out for vehicles as he crossed. **Where are you?**  he sent as he headed for the front door.

 **Look up.**  she sent back. Danny looked up and was stunned. She looked amazing...again. But this was different from the club. Where the club was a glam kind of amazing, this was a casual amazing. Kono had on a low scoop neckline top that didn't come down too low but this time was not backless (thank goodness because he was sure he would be able to concentrate if she did) but just sleeveless in peach with a regular pair of dark wash skinny jeans and peach closed in flats. She had put on gold shimmer eyeshadow and a nude colour on her lips that made them look soft and kissable with a slight shine. Her hair was simply out and hanging, just brushing her shoulders. Danny came back to himself and greeted her.

"Hey, thanks for asking me out though I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be the other way around though," Danny said as he approached her.

"Meh, it's the 21st century. I'm pretty sure woman can step up and make the first move nowadays," Kono replied.

"Yeah, but I'm from the old school," Danny insisted.

"Well, welcome to the new school," Kono smiled.

Danny reached out and held the door for her, "Shall we milady?" he said giving a slight bow as he did so.

"Thank you milord," Kono curtseyed before going through the door, grinning at Danny as she passed him. He followed her and gasped as he entered. He forgot how massive this place was. "I still have a card from last time. What do you say we load it up and get this fun night started?"

"Why don't you do that and I'll get us some drinks. What would you like?" Danny asked.

"A fruity Margarita. Thanks," Kono replied.

"I'll meet you by that huge Connect 4 over there. Whoever gets there first can just wait for the other," Danny stated. Kono nodded and parted from him while Danny headed for the bar. He ordered a Strawberry Watermelon Margarita for Kono and a Crown Apple for himself. He paid for his drinks and headed to the Connect 4 to see Kono leaning against it waiting for him.

"Thanks," she beamed as she accepted the drink, "Cheers!" She clinked her glass against his and took a sip of her drink. She closed her eyes and groaned as the liquid hit her tongue. Danny's eyes flew to Kono's face at the noise. Jesus Christ! Is she aware that she's making that noise? That could seriously distract a guy! He took a bigger sip of his drink and held his cold glass to his wrist so that he could concentrate on the feeling of cold there instead of the interesting noise she had made a moment ago. "This is ridiculously good! How's yours?"

"It's good," Danny cleared his throat slightly. He realize that his voice sounded a bit gruff to his ears but Kono didn't seem to notice, "Ready to get this night started?"

"Let's go," Kono turned, put the card in the machine and waited for the machine to spit it back out. "You know, I don't think I ever played this game as a kid.

"Really? This was one of the few games that everyone in my household could agree with. It was either me and Matty against Bridget and Stella or me and Bridge against Matty and Stella," he remembered as he rolled the ball and hit the button to place his first red chip. Kono rolled her ball and hit the button to send down her blue chip. "The losing team would always get mad and throwing the game across the room," Danny dropped another chip, "Mom would make all of us pick up the pieces and count them to make sure we got them all." Kono dropped another chip. They continued playing until Kono dropped her final chip in place. The machine started making dinging noises. Danny looked momentarily confused.

"I won!" Kono threw her hands in the air.

"Where?" Danny asked.

"Right here," Kono explained while pointing out her 4 chips in a diagonal line.

"I thought you said you never played this before," Danny pouted.

"I didn't. But I did play a game called Four-in-a-Row, which is basically the same concept," she smirked.

"You cheater!" Danny boomed. Kono smiled at his and Danny lost a bit of his edge. "Fine, I'll give you that one Kalakaua. But I pick the next game," Danny picked up his drink, taking a sip and looking for his next game or a sign to point him in the direction he wanted. He finally spotted the machine, grabbed Kono's hand and barely giving her a moment to grab her drink before he dragged her over to the machine. Danny smiled as he turned around to face her. "I'll just go ahead and already assume that you know how to play this one regardless of what you called it when you were younger."

"We called it skee-ball as well," Kono chimed. She pulled out the card and inserted it into the machine. The machine spit out the appropriate number of balls before gesturing to Kono to go first. It appeared that Kono had skill at this game as well. Danny talked about growing up with siblings versus Kono growing up an only child but with so many cousins she never felt like one. He asked how many cousins she actually had. She laughed and said that he didn't want to know. She racked up a score of 360 over 2 rounds. Danny gave her a small applause. He inserted the card and waited for his game to start. He managed to rack up a score of 400 over 2 rounds. "I bow to the victor. Next round is on me. Same thing?" Kono asked as she collected his glass.

"Nah, get me something different but not too sweet," he said as he handed her his glass. "Meet up at air hockey?" He questioned.

"See you there," she agreed and turned to head back to the bar. Danny headed for the air hockey table and waited for one to become available. By the time Kono got back with he drinks, he had just received the card back from the machine.

When she handed him the drink, he couldn't even help it, "What the hell is that?"

"It's a Coronarita!" She exclaimed as if he should know. He looked at the drink skeptically. "Just try it," she encouraged. He still eyed her but tried it anyway. It actually wasnt't that bad. It wasn't as sweet as a regular margarita but it was still refreshing.

"I approve. Now, do you care to get started?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I say we put stakes on this game," Kono smirked.

"Oh really? You're feeling that confident about your skills?" Danny inquired.

"Yeah. Winner gets to pick the next date. What say you sir? Do you accept this challenge?" Kono asked as she placed down her lip gloss in front of Danny.

Danny looked down at he the lip gloss, "What is this?"

"I didn't have a glove or a gauntlet to throw down so I'm working with what I got. Do you accept the challenge or not?"

Danny picked up the lip gloss and put it in his pocket, "I accept your challenge! Let's do this!" The machine had already spit out a puck. Danny pulled out the lip gloss and spun it on the table.

"Now what is that?"

"We need a way to determine who goes first. Whoever the cap lands on is who goes first." Kono shrugged and waited for her lip gloss to stop spinning. It finally stopped and landed on her. Kono reached and picked up the puck from its place in the middle of the table.

"Ready Williams?"

"You're going down Kalakaua!" She hit the puck and off they went. Every few minutes one would hear the puck collide and sink into a goal. They were actually pretty well matched. Both having quick reflexes due to their job. They had a few rallies which took quite a few minutes til they finally arrived at match point. They were both panting slightly which was ridiculous considering they were only playing air hockey. Kono held the puck while she took a sip of her drink so Danny decided to do so as well. When he finished, he looked back up at Kono. She was slightly flushed and had a slight sheen over her which made her glow. Thank goodness Danny decided to wear a short sleeved shirt tonight and forgoing his usual long sleeved shirts. "Ready?"

"Let's do this!" Kono hit the puck, hoping to disorient Danny with it flying back and forward across the table. It didn't quite go to plan as Danny calculated where it would go and easily hit it back. Kono lobbied it back int he same crazy fashion, bouncing it off the walls of the table. It was almost about to go in when Danny stopped it by slamming his handle on it. "Hey!" Kono hollered as her near victory was ripped from her, "What gives Danny?" She was staring intently at the puck.

Danny picked up his drink and downed the rest of it, feeling the liquid sitting on his top lip. Kono had followed the motion with her eyes. His tongue darted out to lick away the last of the liquid. He noted how Kono's eyes flickered down to his mouth when his tongue came out and she inhaled quickly. His eyebrow raised at the slight motion in amusement. Her eyes lingered on his lips before raising back up to his eyes. He could see that her pupils were slightly larger than usual. He held her gaze as he straightened, keeping his handle on the puck and sliding it down the table. He moved his arm around the barrier in the middle without breaking his gaze from hers, still sliding the puck along the table top. When he got close to Kono, he slid his other hand up her arm. Risking a quick glance down, he saw goosebumps raised in the trail of his hand. She didn't even register the sound of the puck going in as all the blood was rushing and blocking out sound. He came well within her personal space and whispered, "I win." A big grin broke out on his face as he took a step back. It felt good to know that Danny wasn't the only one feeling something here. He had almost backed down there for a moment. Kono took in a shaky breath and let it out in a rush. She grabbed for her drink and chugged the rest of it down. "It would appear we've done enough to get a prize. You look a little shaky so you collect yourself while I go and get it," Danny reached into his pocket and took the card to the prize area. Kono stoo by herself, leaning against the center partition of the table sucking in a few unsteady breaths while she tried to collect herself. Danny returned shortly with a stuffed blue teddy bear. "This is for you, babe," he said as he handed over the bear to Kono. She looked down at the bear and smiled. "Hey Kono?" Kono looked up from the stuffed bear in her hands, "Thanks for a fun night. I really did need to get out of my head." She smiled even bigger at him.

"You're welcome Danny. I had a fun night as well."

"Walk you back to your car?"

"Sure." He walked her back to her car which, as it turns out, wasn't too far from where he had parked. She dug her hand in her back pocket to pull out the keys. Once she did, she turned back around to Danny with the bear still in her arm. She was looking down nervously, not quite sure what to do at this point but Danny didn't seem to have a problem. He plucked her keys from her hand, stepped to the side of her, unlocked the door and started up the car. He straightened again and kissed her on the cheek. She looked up with a hint of surprise on her face.

"Good night Kono, get home safe," he said softly as she slid down into her car.

"Good night Danny, you as well," she mumbled, still heady from a combination of the game, his stare and the kiss. She knew it was only the cheek but it still tingled. He closed the door as soon as she was safe inside and waited til she pulled out and away before going to his vehicle. He whistled as he walked back to his car. Not the first date he had planned necessarily but it went well. A bunch of different ideas were running through his head about their second date. Should I take her dancing? Should we go out to dinner? Maybe a karaoke bar? Maybe a pool hall? So many different thoughts running through his head. He unlocked and sat down in his car. I'll figure it out. I've got time," he thought to himself as he pulled the car out of the parking spot and drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dave and Busters either though I kinda wish I did. He’s not on here but a big shoutout to my other half who stayed up late while I used his pillow to hold up my tablet to a more comfortable position.


	5. Daddy/Daughter Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as he has the day off, Danny picks up Grace for a Daddy/Daughter night in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters. All the places mentioned in my stories are places that you can visit in Oahu. Sorry that I forgot to include Danny’s amazing PAC-Man skills in this chapter as they would have been very impressive. Maybe it will show up in a later chapter?

Disclaimer: Again, I own none of these characters, nand even if I did, I'd be too excited by the prospect of all the different things to make them do that the general story probably wouldn't make any sense. Also, I'm sorry that I forgot to show Danny's amazing PacMan skills while they were in a place where he could be impressive. I know that he is usually hunting hard for a suitable apartment for him and Grace and I have no idea if they got a salary increase or not.

**Danny texting**

Person responding

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny POV

Finally, his weekend with Gracie was here. And seeing as they had an early week, he was able to be there right as school let out. He was leaning comfortable against his car, right in front of the school. The last bell rung for the day. A few seconds later, the school doors burst outwards and students charged on mass out of the school. Amongst the sea of kids, he spotted his pigtailed little girl.

"Danno!" Grace exclaimed as she flung herself into his arms.

"Hey Monkey," he responded as he picked her up and hugged her tigh, "how was school?"

"It was fun today! We learned about Hawai'i's native fish, the Humuhumunukunukuāpua'a, that's a reef triggerfish, as well as the Haielepo, that's a spotted eagle ray. And then in gym, we started learning how to properly play baseball but Tommy was a real putz and kept throwing the ball over my head when his friend was running to home plate cause he was on the other team and i was the catcher. But in English we started learning about all the different kinds of poetry," she said all in one go.

"A few different things: 1) It's good that your learning about local ocean life, 2) Isn't it a bit early for you guys to be learning about different kinds of poetry and 3) Where the heck did you learn the word putz?" He responded.

"Well, Ms. Kaiweilei said that she's just pointing out the different kinds right now to show that they don't all rhyme so that when we get older, it's a little easier. I learned the word putz from you. I heard you use it on the phone when you were talking to Uncle Steve," Grace replied. He was really gonna have to watch what he said around her. Especially if she said it around Rachel. He would be in dep shit if that were to happen. Grace was soaking up everything like a sponge.

"Alright, let's go my little brown haired sponge. What are you doing heading for the drivers side? Ive seen you drive Barbie's Corvette. You drive, we're gonna end up in a tree. Get around to the other side," he playfully pushed his daughter to the other side of the car. They both settled in as he started the car and drove to his new apartment. This one was much better than his first one. With the slight salary increase from working at 5-0, he was at least able to afford a 2-bedroom apartment. It still needed a bit more decoration but it was better than the one he had when he first started with 5-0. "Got any homework?" He asked his daughter.

"Danno," Grace groaned.

"finish your homework now and that way you can have more playtime later. Plus, I wanna be able to catch a movie with my best girl this weekend and we can't throughly enjoy ourselves with the threat of homework over our hearts now can we? So go, get changed up, then come back, you can work on your homework and I'll be right there if you need help," he said, slightly pushing her towards her room.

"Fine, but I want a reward for this," Grace sighed dramatically.

"Grace," he stated matter-of-factly, "you are not getting a reward for doing your homework. You can get one if you help clean and tidy the kitchen after dinner tonight." Grace brightened at the possibilities of her reward.

"Thanks Danno, your the best!" She hugged him before taking off to her room, dropping her bag at the kitchen table before doing so. She came back not more than 5 minutes later in her play clothes. She dug in her bag and pulled out her books and papers. He sat with her, working on the puzzles in the newspaper, staying close if she needed any help. She had a few questions but nothing that talking through them couldn't solve. Once he had checked it, she put all the papers back in their relevant folders and back into her school bag. She took the bag and put it in her room. When she came back, he was pulling out all the necessary ingredients for grilled cheese and tomato soup. He usually made the soup from scratch but couldn't be bothered tonight so he pulled the canned stuff from his cupboard. He placed a pot on the stove for Grace to heat up the soup with. He let her be in charge of that while he readied the grilled cheese's. He set up their grilled cheese's with pepper jack and cheddar cheese. He always did like a bit of kick to his food. He was glad that his daughter had picked up the same taste. The soup started to bubble while Grace was stirring it, "Soup's done."

"Good thing, I just finished the grilled cheese's. Do you want halves or quarters?"

"Halves please." He placed the sandwiches on top of each other and cut them on the diagonal. Grace was very careful when she ladled the soup into the 2 bowls her father had put next to her on the counter. He put the sandwiches on a plate and and handed the plate to Grace as he took the 2 bowls of soup to the living room. He placed the bowls down and proceeded to put Tinkerbell and The Great Fairy Rescue into the DVD player while Grace readied their usual dinner setup: a large pillow placed in front of one of the bowls while she grabbed her small chair and placed it in front of the other. He settled into his pillow and hit play on the remote control. They both grabbed a half a sandwich and dunked it into the soup a few times before biting off the corner soaked in soup. They tucked in while the movie played. They had finished their soup before the movie finished but neither of them moved. After the movie finished, Grace put one bowl in the other, put the spoons inside of the top bowl and balanced them on the plate, taking them into the kitchen and placing them by the sink. He partially filled the sink with hot water and squirted dish soap under the running stream of water. He washed what few dishes they had while Grace dried them. After drying them, they worked together to put everything away.

"Good job Gracie. Alright, time to get a shower and get changed for bed."

"Noooo, Danno! I wanna watch another movie! I finished all my homework! I helped with the dishes! Plus, it's the weekend!" Grace whined. Then she hit him with he puppy dog eyes. God, he could never resist the puppy dog eyes.

"I wasn't sending you to bed. I was just suggesting you get comfortable for the next movie. I'll get a shower and changed into my jammies while you pick a movie and decide what you want your rewards to be. Then, you go and get a shower while I set up some popcorn for the second movie. Deal?" He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Deal!" She shook his hand. Then she started to shove him towards the bathroom, "Now hurry up so we can get to the next movie!" Considering her size, her efforts were essentially futile but he played along. He smiled as he headed towards his bedroom to grab his PJ's and get a shower. He showered and changed into his pajamas and was back out shortly. Gracie had her clothes in a pile on the edge of the couch, ready for her turn. As soon as she saw her dad exited the bathroom, she raced in. He smiled at her as the door slammed. He padded over to the kitchen and threw a bag of popcorn into the icrowave. While he waited, he went to check out what movie his daughter had picked out. He smiled at her choice, Despicable Me. She had retuned the pillow and her chair to their proper places. He smiled at his daughter. Regardless of everything that he and Rachel had gone through, his daughter didn't turn into a spoiled brat. He was quite proud of that fact. He set up the DVD and got 2 glasses of ice water on the coffee table. Once the popcorn was done, he poured it into a bowl and brought it to the coffee table. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and opened it up, throwing it across his legs and slightly to his left for Grace to cover herself when she came out. Just as he finished sorting out the blanket, Grace came out of the bathroom, looking adorable in her Little Mermaid pajamas. He pulled back the blanket and she plopped next to her father, pulling the blanket back over her legs. "I know what I want as a reward. I wanna go surfing with Uncle Chine and Auntie Kono and Uncle Steve."

He smiled down at his daughter. He hope she stayed this young and cute forever. "I'll see what I can do Monkey." He pulled his daughter to his side, underneath his arm as they tucked in to watch the next movie with the popcorn in their laps. She snuggled into his side as they watched, covered with warmth from all sides. They were both able to have a good laugh at the movie and enjoyed this one more than the last.

Grace took the glasses into the kitchen and placed them by the sink while he took the bowl. They walked hand in hand to her bedroom where she climbed into bed before he tucked her in. He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Gracie. Danno loves you."

"I love you too Danno. Good night," she replied sleepily. She hugged her father and planted a big kiss on his cheek. She snuggled down under her covers, grabbing her big, stuffed orphan to cuddle with it. He turned off the lights and cracked the door. He grabbed his cell phone off the counter where it was charging and pulled up WhatsApp. He pulled up a chat with Steve and shot him a message:

Hey, Grace wants to go surfing with all of us.

Would you be able to swing it tomorrow if you

don't already have plans?

He pulled up a chat with Chin and sent him the same message. He scrolled through his phone contacts until he came to Kono's number. His thumb hovered over her number and he took a deep breath. He knew he shouldn't be nervous cause it was only Kono. But that was also the reason why he was nervous, because it was Kono. He hit the button before he lost anymore nerve or could talk himself out of it for some reason and just send her a message. She picked up on the second ring. "Hey Danny, what's up?" He froze momentarily. How did she know it was me? Oh duh Danny, caller ID, he thought to himself. Unfortunately, he still had the phone to his ear and had yet to say anything.

"Hey," he blurted a bit loudly. Real smooth genius! He took a breath and tried again, "Hey Kono, how are you? Sorry for calling so late."

"Oh, not a problem. I'm good. How are you enjoying your days off? And how is Grace?"

"They're good! Had ample time to not get shot at so I'm more calm and relaxed. Gracie is great. We've finished her homework for next week and had a movie night in. I've got to watch what I say around her. She called one of her classmates a putz. I've got to start being more careful about what I say around her." He heard her laugh down the line. He smiled upon hearing her laughter.

"So, what's up with the late night phone call? Or are you trying to set up some kind of booty call?" Kono teased.

"No!" He yelled down the line. He cursed at himself for that, "No, i would never call you just for a booty call. I have more respect for you than that," he said softly. He couldn't see it, but he could almost hear Kono smiling down the line at him. "I actually called to ask if you have any plans for tomorrow? If you don't, then Gracie has asked if Auntie Kono would be available to take her surfing tomorrow. Well, you and her Uncles; but i know you can surf circles around Steve and Chin any day."

"I don't have anything planned for tomorrow. I would love to come. What time did you have in mind?" He let out a breath that he hadn't realized that he was holding.

"Really? Great!"

"Easy there, Danny. A little excited there buddy?"

"I'm always excited when I get to see you."

"Danny," her tone changed. It was much softer now. He could imagine her sitting on her couch with her feet tucked up nderneath her, tucking her hair behind her ear as the other one held the phone to her ear, "that was so sweet. Did you need me to bring anything?"

"Yeah, bring a cooler of ice. Oh, and we can meet at Duke Kahanamoku Beach at 1 pm. I'll...I mean we'll see you tomorrow."

"See you guys tomorrow. Good night Danny."

"Good night Kono. Sleep tight," he replied softly as he hung up the phone. Thank goodness Grace wasn't here because she'd probably be wondering why he was grinning like an idiot. No one else could show up but Kono and he would be just fine. Just then, his phone buzzed. He looked down to see that he ha received a message back from Chin:

Yeah, I’m down. Mind if I bring Laila?

**Not at all. The more the merrier. I’m sure Grace would love it. So things are going well so far with you two?**

Yeah, it’s great! I havn’t had this much fun or had someone so easy to talk to in a long time. I’m a little nervous about bringing her around to met you guys truthfully. So, do you need me to bring anything tomorrow?

**You know how open and accepting we are. I know I can tell you don’t be nervous but I know your going to anyway. Yeah, if you could bring sodas and water, that would be great! Laila knows how to surf?**

I have no idea brah. But we’re planning on hanging out anyway. Where and when tomorrow?

**1 pm at Duke Kahanamoku Beach. See you tomorrow.**

Laters.

No sooner had he put his phone down that it buzzed again. This time it was Steve:

Isn't it kinda late to be sending messages Danno?

**All I need is a simple yes or no Steven. And I told you not to call me that!**

You're so easy to wind up. Of course I’ll be there. Can Cath come as well? She’s got time off so she’s staying with me.

**Well, seeing as she is probably already reading this over your shoulder, yes. Would have said yes anyway. You know what a social butterfly Grace is. Plus, we all like Cath. Hi Cath!!**

She says ‘Hey!’ YOU agreed to surfing??

**It's what Gracie wants and you know I rarely deny her anything she wants.**

*Wha-poosh!*

**What the hell was that?**

That was the sound of a whip cracking my friend. was the sound of a whip cracking my friend.

**Oh shut up! Catherine, can you make sure that this Neanderthal buys beer for us please? I know he wouldn’t ask otherwise. And make sure he takes his wallet and actually PAYS! He has a huge memory problem with leaving his wallet at home. I will see you lot tomorrow at 1 pm at Duke Kahanamoku Beach.**

I pay for stuff Jersey :P. We’ll see you tomorrow.

**Night Steve. Night Cath.**

Night from the both of us.

Danny rubbed his hand over his face and checked the time on his phone. It was lat enough and he didn't really feel like staying up any longer as he had decided that he would bring watermelon and sandwiches. Nothing fancy, just roast beef with onions, peppers and Swiss cheese with his own homemade creamy, spicy mustard spread. Finding a good hoagie roll had been one of his first goals when he got on the island. He had become good friends with the guy at the bakery counter at the local grocery store. The guy knew that Danny was particular when it came to his hoagies. He hadn't seen another person appreciate a good quality loaf of bread in a while. Danny always called ahead of time to make sure that he would have the best choice. He wrote down a quick shopping list before heading to bed. He set his alarm for 9:30 am. That would give them enough time to have breakfast, go to the store and prep their part for their outing. With everything finalized in his head and on paper, he turned out the lights and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that he is usually hunting hard for a suitable apartment for him and Grace. I have no idea if they got a salary increase or not when they joined the Task Force.


	6. At The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group spends one of their well deserved days relaxing and messing around at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters. All the places mentioned in my stories are places you can visit on Oahu unless I say otherwise. I apologize to the people who practice these sports if I get the names or set-ups wrong for the stunting. I researched what I could and hopefully I got it right.
> 
> Author’s Notes:  
> I thought it would be shorter but the plot bunny got a hold of me and I ended up splitting all of this into 3 different chapters.  
> Not sure if wearing camo in anything other than their uniform is encouraged but I thought it would be cute if Steve and Catherine wore matching suits. I also apologize if it offends anyone as that was not my intention.  
> There is a strong possibility that Grace doesn’t do these lifts in cheerleading yet but I needed an activity where her safety would be assured but is just enough to give her dad a heart attack.

Danny was still fast asleep when his daughters bedroom door opened. He was even asleep when his bedroom door opened. He didn't hear when she took a running leap towards him and it was only when she landed on him that he even stirred awake.

"Danno, time to wake up! Danno, what did everyone say? Are you gonna wake up soon? What did they say?" Grace asked rapid fire before he'd even cracked an eye.

"Grace, this is not the way to wake a sleeping person. You have 10 seconds to get off of me or a terrible fate will fall upon you," Danny threatened sleepily.

"But what did they say Danno?"

"9"

"Did they say yes?"

"8"

"I bet they did."

"7"

"They're all pretty cool like that."

"6"

"What's for breakfast Danno?"

"5"

"Danno?"

"4"

"Danno, do you hear me?" She poked him in the cheek.

"3,2,1," he counted rapidly. His arms shot from under the covers and grabbed his daughter. He tickled her sides. Her eyes got wide before she started giggling like a mad woman and squirming under the assault. She tried to wriggle away but Danny pulled her back and kept tickling her. She started to laugh so much and so hard that tears started falling from her eyes.

"Danno! Stop! OhmyGodstop! I can barely breath!" Grace begged. Danny relented in his attack on his daughter, leaning on his hand to prop himself and look down at her, smiling. She was holding her sides, still giggling and trying to catch her breath.

"I warned you Monkey," he grinned at his daughter as she lay there panting and sucking in air.

"So, what did everyone say? Did they say yes?"

"Well, I hope your ready to spend some hours getting sandy cause everyone said yes!"

"Yes!" Grace leapt to up to her feet and jumped on the bed in excitement. Danny got off the bed, grabbed his daughter mid bounce and tucked her under his arm. He carried her squirming, giggling body to the kitchen and set her on the countertop with her legs dangling over the edge.

"Okay Grace-Face, scrambled or fried egg sandwiches for breakfast?"

"Scrambled."

"Can you get the eggs, cheese, bacon, butter and milk out of the fridge please?"

"Sure Danno," she hopped off the counter to pull the items out of the fridge while Danny pulled out the pans, bowls and necessary cooking implements. Grace grabbed her step stool so that she could put all the items on the counter. While Danny went to work to cook the hot items, Grace went to the breadbox and pulled out 4 pieces of bread. She padded over to the area where the toaster was, dragging her step stool so that she could reach. Once the toast popped up, she grabbed a butter knife to butter the toast and laid it open so that Danny could lay the contents on the toast. Once finished, they put their sandwiches on plates and sat at the kitchen table to discuss their plans for the day. Danny quickly washed the dishes and laid out the pans and cooking utensils he would need for when they got back from the grocery store.

They went to get changed for their shopping trip. They hopped in the car and headed to the grocery store. Grabbing a cart, they immediately headed for the bakery section. Danny had called on the way over so that his selection could be put aside for him. Once that was acquired, the rest of the shopping was a breeze. They took their purchases home and Danny went to work to take down the watermelon and get it into them fridge to chill it as soon as possible, making quick work of it. Once done, he placed it in a large plastic container and tucked it into the fridge. He pulled out the onions and peppers and started slicing them up. He laid out the ingredients for his spicey mustard and mayo spread, putting them around a bowl with the recipe card next to the bowl for her to do herself. He sliced the hoagie in half, placed the roast beef on foil on a pan and and placed them both in the oven to heat up. While that got toasty, he carmalised the onions and peppers. Once Grace had everything for the spread well incorporated, he pulled the bread out of the oven and put the spread on it. He then arranged the beef with tongs onto the bread before topping it with the onion/peppers mixture and topping it with Swiss cheese. Finally, sealing it with the other half of bread and cutting out equal portions for everyone. He wrapped each sandwich in their own piece of foil and stuck them into the insulated bag he had brought especially for this occasion. He check the time. They were slightly ahead of schedule. They got changed into their bathing suits. Grace put on a red one piece with large, white hibiscus flowers on it. Danny was in a pair of swim trunks that started as blue down the bottom and faded to white up the top. Grace had put on shorts and a tank top on top of her suit while Danny had just thrown on a white t-shirt. They packed their beach bag, grabbed the watermelon and insulated bag and got in the car.

They pulled into a parking space at 2 minutes to 1pm. What they didn't know or see was the rest of the team pulling in at the same time in parking spots close by. When Danny stepped out of his car, he was looking right at Kono a few cars over. A slight shock came over both of them before them both grinned at each other. Her eyes flicked over his left shoulder to look beyond him and she waved. Danny turned around to see where she was looking and saw Chin a few cars down. He smiled and waved at both of them then raised his hand higher into the air and looked over their heads. They turned around to see a grinning Steve.

"It seems we all arrived at the same time," Steve said.

"And it appears we have Captain Obvious today folks," Danny commented.

"Hey guys," Catherine popped out from behind Steve, waving to the group. Variations of 'Hey Catherine' rose from the other three.

Grace had crawled out of the car via the drivers side. "Where's Uncle Steve and Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono? Lift me up. I cant' see them Danno," Grace exclaimed. Danny bent down to pick up his daughter and placed her on his hip so that she could see above the cars. She waved at Steve, Catherine and Kono. Everyone said 'Hey' and waved to Grace. "Where's Uncle Chin?"

"Behind you Grace," Chin chimed. Her head whipped around. Thank goodness Danny had put her a hair into a French braid otherwise he would be getting whipped in the face with hair or pigtails which, he knew from experience, stung when hit in the face with them.

"Uncle Chin!" Grace exclaimed.

"Aloha Grace!" Chin returned.

"Let's go Danno. Everyone is here!" She started squirming in his arms to get down.

"Grace! Calm down!" Danny admonished.

"Sorry Danno. May you please put me down?" Grace requested, looking a bit dejected. Danny kissed her cheek and put her down. He reached into the passenger's side floor to pull out the watermelon and insulated bag with the sandwiches. Everyone wa leaning into their cars to bring their belongings and contributions as well as pulling their surfboards off of the roofs of their cars.

"I'm gonna hang back and wait for Laila," Chin stated, handing his bag of sodas and water to Danny while Grace carried the watermelon. Steve was carrying 3 surfboards over his head while Kono and Catherine held the cooler between them with their beach bags balanced on top. Grace was leading the way to the perfect spot. She had finally decided and declared that she had found th perfect spot for them today. The girls set down the cooler while Steve laid down the surfboards. Danny and Grace placed the food on top of the surfboards until all the towels could be laid out. Just as danny helped to lay out the last towel, Chin and Laila walked up, hand-in-hand. Chin was holding th surfboards under one arm while Laila carried an umbrella.

"Hey guys, you remember Laila right?" Chin asked while pointing to the woman. Everyone looked up ad straightened to be introduced to her, "Laila, this is Steve, Catherine, Kono, Danny and Danny's daughter Grace." As he said their name, each person gave a wave at their name. Laila waved to the entire group.

"I know Chin said I didn't need to bring anything but I always figure that you can have more umbrellas," Laila said. Chin put his and Laila's surfboards down on the sand.

"Actually that's perfect cause I don't think anyone brought one," Steve replied, reaching to take the umbrella out of her hands to set it up.

"Not a problem," Laila expressed. Chin smiled as he squeezed her hand in his. She looked up and returned the smile. He leaned down for a quick peck on the lips.

"Awww," Kono, Cath and Grace cooed together.

"Alright guys, jeez. You would think that you've never seen a guy kiss his girl before," Chin added, rolling his eyes at the women. Laila pulled on his hand to get his attention. Chin looked at her.

"You think of me as your girl?" Laila questioned.

Chin put the hand not holding Laila's hand on the back of his neck in nervousness, "Well, yeah. I know we haven't been dating that long but-" Chin's explanation was cut short by Laila pulling him down for a deeper kiss. Danny's hand immediately flew to Grace's eyes to block out the scene and Grace fought to pull his hand away. After getting over his initial shock, Chin slid his arms aroun her waist, pulling her flush to his body. They pulled away, smiling at each other before turning to the group. Steve and Catherine had moved together, wrapping their arms around each other as Steve planted a kiss on Catherine's hair. Chin's coworkers were all smiling at the couple. Chin rolled his eyes at the group and exclaimed, "Alright guys, let's go surfing!" Everyone started stripping out of their cover ups. Chin was wearing black swim trunks while Laila was being his opposite and wearing a white halter bikini. Chin's eyes raised in appreciation of his partner. Steve and Catherine stripped their outerwear and looked like a matching set. Steve was wearing blue camo shorts while Catherine was wearing a blue camo bathing suit. Chin looked at Steve and Catherine in amusement and chuckled, "You guys have the nerve to be giving us looks. You two look like a matching Navy set!"

"Great minds think alike," Steve smirked, looking down at Catherine. Danny rolled his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement and turned his head. It was Kono who was taking off her shorts and T-shirt. Kono was wearing a lime green, triangle bikini top and a pair of black bikini bottoms. Danny took a through sweep of her from head to toe. He unconsciously licked his lips. Kono happened to catch him looking but so focused was he on her that he didn't catch her catching him. Oh rearly Dany? Well, let me really give you something to look at, she thought to herself. Kono intentionally bent over so her ass was facing him while reaching down for her shorts. Oh dear God! What the hell is she doing? Does she even know that she's torturing me? pondered Danny to himself. Kono caught Danny's eye and winked saucily at him. That little minx! Oh, this is war, Danny could feel his lower region attempting to raised and try to take a closer look, later. War later. Right now, time to get my mind onto something else. Everyone was grabbing their surfboards to head to the water. Danny spotted the suntan spray in his bag, Perfect!

"Hey, does everyone have on sunblock?" Danny announced.

"Seriously?" Steve looked incredulously at Danny.

"Hey, if you wanna get skin cancer then by all means go ahead," Danny said pointing the can at Steve. Steve groaned and rolled his eyes. Danny sprayed everyone's front and back as well as their faces and on their ears. Everyone rubbed in what they could reach, they set up a line to rub each other's backs. At the front of the line was Grace, followed by Danny, then Kono, Catherine, Steve, Laila and Chin was on the end of the line. When everyone had finished rubbing in their persons suntan spray, Laila turned around and rubbed in Chin's while Danny talked to Grace about water safety and how she could only surf with Steve or Kono. They were both strong surfers and swimmers and could easily accommodate and counter her movements and weight distribution on her board. Grace agreed and headed off with Kono, holding her hand as they walked to the ocean. Kono put her board in the water while Danny lifted his daughter onto the board. She sat cross legged on the board. Kono paddled out to where the others were and both her and Grace threw their feet over the side of the board. They were all sitting on their boards, waiting for a good wave to come. Danny walked back to their beach spot and laid down on a towel. He grabbed a beer and popped it, taking a long drag befor resting back on his elbows. He saw Kono catch a few of the minor waves while his daughter sat cross legged on her board. He could see Kono and Grace laughing as Kono paddled them back out. Kono waved to get Steve's attention before she paddled over to him so that Grace could have a turn with him. Steve easily picked Grace up and transferred her to his board. Kono paddled a bit away and joined the others who were catching some of the bigger waves. Steve paddled out and caught slightly bigger waves than Kono attempted with Grace. Steve tapped Grace not he shoulder.

"Hey Gracie, do you wanna try some of the lifts like you do in cheerleading?" Steve asked.

"Could we Uncle Steve?" Grace asked excitedly.

"What would you like to do?"

"I want you to throw me in the air and catch me?"

Steve looked at the little girl, "How about we not give your dad a full on heart attack and do a shoulder sit on the first run and a full extension on the second run. That sound good to you?"

"Let's do it!" Grace was practically bouncing on the board. Steve turned Grace around and explained what he would do and what she would do to make sure that thy performed the move safely. She nodded her head and they waited for a wave. When the wave came, Grace was seating on her knees til she got the signal from Steve. When he gave the signal, she stood up and his hands immediately went to her waist. He counted to 3 out loud. After 3, she bent her knees and pushed up, opening her legs on the way up. He swung her up and over his head, resting her on his shoulders. Her hands shot up into a high 'V'.

Danny, who happened to be watching other surfers at the time, turned his head to try and find his group in the ocean. He saw Catherine and Laila each riding a minor wave while Chin and Kono were further out catching the start of a bigger wave. His eyes sweeper past a couple who were tandem surfing til he realized that he recognized the bathing suit that the woman was wearing. Except it wasn't a woman, it was his little girl. When she realized that he was looking at them, she waved at him. Danny was in a state of shock so he distractedly waved back..

They had finished their first run. "Great job Gracie" Grace beamed from the praise from her Uncle. That hadn't been nearly as scary as she thought it would be. Steve pulled Grace off of his shoulders and she sat back down on the board in the same position. He turned the board around and headed out again. "You ready to try the next one?" He asked her. Grace nodded her head vigorously. They waited for another wave. When it came, she got up like before and Steve put his hands on her waist again. This time, when he grabbed her by her waist after the count, he used a little bit more force in throwing her up so that he could get his hands under her feet when they were chest level. He managed to catch her feet and hold her up. He looked up at her to catch her profile to make sure that she was ok. With her hands on her hips, she almost looked like a superhero. She threw her hands up in another high 'V'. When Danny saw that, his jaw dropped. What the hell is he doing with my daughter? Danny wondered to himself. They were almost back to shore again when Danny's fears came to life. Another surfer lost control of their board and it was aiming for Steve's board. It gave a hard hit to Steve's board which threw him off enough that he knew he was going to fall. He quickly dropped Grace down to chest level and pulled her in and held her tight. He fell backwards into the ocean. Danny started to panic a little bit when he saw them go under. They popped up a few seconds later. Steve held onto Grace, treading water until he could get back to the board and helped her onto it. He held onto the edge of the board while Grace took a few seconds to recover. His eyes were checking her over to see if she had any scrapes or bruises, "You okay Gracie?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Uncle Steve," Grace said.

"wanna go again?" He asked her.

"Yes please," Grace answered.

"You want to go for simple or difficult?"

"Let's go difficult!"

"That's my girl!" Steve grinned and paddled back out to catch another wave. Steve explained what they would have to do for the last trick.

The others had paddled back in to find Danny pacing along the shoreline. "Hey Danny, what's up? You look a bit agitated," Kono said cautiously.

"My partner is endangering my daughters life," Danny fumed. They all turned to find Steve in the ocean. They found him when he stood up on his board. They all stabbed their boards into the sand as they watched. They saw Grace get up a few seconds later. They saw her bend down and Steve practically threw Grace in the air. She held her legs straight legs as she went up and he caught both her feet in one hand. Once she was balanced at the top, she waved at the group on the beach and they all waved back at her, everyone grinning except for Danno. Once they had reached shallow enough water, Steve brought Grace back down. She jumped off the surfboard and swam for a bit before walking back to shore.

"Did you see me Danno?" Grace gushed.

"I did Monkey! You were amazing! Go with Auntie Kono back to the umbrella while I talk to Uncle Steve," Danny said, passing his daughter off to Kono. Everyone else pulled their surfboards out of the sand and headed back to the site.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You could have injured my daughter you ass!" Danny yelled at Steve.

"Danny, we were fine!" Steve replied calmly.

"You were fine? Oh good, now I can relax because YOu say you were fine!"

"Danny," Steve said softly, "if your daughter didn't trust me, she wouldn't have said yes to any of that. As soon as she would have said 'Stop' or 'No', I would have immediately stopped. You know I wouldn't do anything to harm Gracie or put her in harms way.

"You look like you were doing a bang up job out there."

Steve stabbed his board into the sand and put both of his hands on his partners shoulders, "Danny, she's back on terra firma. She's safe. I know you want to keep her safe all the time but she also has to have the freedom to go out there, fall down or get knocked down, dust herself off and get back up. You keep hovering over her and she's gonna be a nervous wreck!" Danny finally cracked a smile. He knew Steve was right but he didn't think there would ever be a period where he didn't worry about his little girl.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks for taking her out. She did look like she had fun out there," Danny confessed. Steve smiled and pulled his board out of the sand, tucking it under his arm as he slung the other one around Danny's shoulders. Danny started shoving Steve away from him, "You animal, you're soaking wet. Get away from me!" Steve smiled and shook his head in Danny's direction, water droplets flying and landing on Danny's bare skin. His tried futilely to block them, smiling the entire time. They walked towards their camp. Everyone was sitting around holding eithr a soda or a beer. Grace had pulled out the container of watermelon and went around offering pieces to everyone who were grateful for the cold, refreshing snack. Steve stabbed his board into their mini forest of surfboards. They both nabbed a piece of watermelon. Steve went and sat next to Catherine on their towel. Chin was already sitting next to Laila. Grace went around 1 more time with the watermelon with only Steve, Chin and Danny taking a piece. Grace was busy trying to balance the container and get the lid back on so she could put it in the cooler. Chin bit off half of the piece of watermelon in his hand before offering the other half to Laila, putting it near her mouth. She went to pluck it out of his fingers with hers but he pulled it back. She went for it again with her fingers and again Chin pulled the piece back, smirking at her. She looked at him suspiciously. She leaned down and bit down on the piece of fruit, pulling it into her mouth. He smiled and leaned down to kiss away a drop of juice he saw on her lip. Meanwhile, Steve was employing a different method on Catherine. He placed his piece in his teeth and leaned towards Catherine's mouth. She smiled while rolling her eyes and shaking her head. She leaned in to bite off half the piece of watermelon, bushing their lips together. They munched on their pieces before going back in for a proper kiss. When they parted, they rested their foreheads together. They each had their eyes closed and a soft smile on their faces. Danny and Kono were standing next to each other, watching all this take place. It looked like each couple was fully engrossed in their partner. Danny turned to Kono and gave her a playful look. She looked at him with suspicion in her eyes. He took a bite of the watermelon and offered her the other half in his fingers. She looked at the piece of watermelon then back to Danny's face. He tilted his head in the direction of the couples and looked back to Kono, offering the watermelon again. She went forward to take the offering of fruit from his fingers. He pulled back slightly, mischief in his eyes as he did so. Before he could pull his hand back far from her, her hand flew up and grabbed his wrist. She locked yees with him and held his gaze as she slowly brought her mouth down to his fingers. She closed her mouth around th piece of fruit as well as the tips of his fingers. He felt the tip of her tongue on his fingers as she used it to get the fruit. The smirk was wiped off of Danny's face. He stared into her eyes with all seriousness, no more of the playful look from earlier. She still held his gaze as she pulled back off of his fingers, gently sucking them in the process making sure to get all the juice off of his fingers. His pupils had gotten a bit bigger while she performed the action. She dropped her hand from his wrist. Danny could see that Kono wasn't unaffected by her own actions because her pupils had also gotten slightly wider. Holy CRAP that was fucking HOT! Danny thought to himself. He didn't even realize that he took half a step towards her, never dropping her gaze. He was distracted of further thoughts by his daughter.

"Danno, I'm hungry. Can we pull out the sandwiches now? I'm hungry," Grace whined.

Danny, grateful for the distraction, announced to the group, "Who wants a sandwich?" Everyone turned eyes to Danny and raised their hand. Kono sat into her hip and raised her hand, smirking at Danny. He gulped hard. He went into the insulated bag which still retained the same amount of heat and handed a foil wrapped sandwich and napkin to everyone including Grace. Grace plopped down next to her dad on the towel. They all pulled back the foil from their sandwiches. Everyone except Danny and Grace let out a groan of satisfaction.

"Oh my god! What is in these sandwiches? These are amazing!" Laila exclaimed.

"It's a Jersey secret that I can only tell Grace when she's a little bit older," Danny smirked, winking at grinned back at him and winked. The group ate their sandwiches in relative silence, slight moans coming from the rest of the party. After polishing off their sandwiches, they all threw their foil and napkins back into the bag. The guys stayed at the campsite while the women went down the beach to build a sand castle at Grace's request, a few feet from the shoreline so they had ready access to wet sand. After completing their masterpiece, they all moved down into the shallows to wade around. It had somehow evolved into a water fight with Kono and Laila on one team and Catherine and Grace on the other team. The guys were propped up on their elbows, each with a beer in hand watching the exchange go down. Grace got tired and moved slightly away from the group who continued to splash each other. Grace wondered over to a group of kids who looked to be her age and started playing with them in the water.

"What do you say we...intervene with the women," Steve suggested.

The other two men raised their eyebrows at Steve, "What did you have in mind?" Danny questioned.

"I was thinking just a little...advanced tag," Steve said, smirking. The guys huddled together as if they were planning an op. Not that anyone heard them or was even listening to them in the near vicinity. The women were still completely occupied as the guys got up and walked down the beach towards the ocean. When they were a few feet from the ocean, they paused. Steve gave a count on his fingers backwards from 3. When he reached 1, each guy aimed for a woman: Steve for Catherine, Chin for Laila leaving Danny for Kono. Because of all the noise around them, the women didn't even register excess splashing and were all surprised a few moments later as they were picked up around their middle and carried none too gently into deeper ocean before being thrown into it. All three women popped out of the water, spitting out water and wiping their faces, looking around for the culprits. Their eyes fell on their guys who were standing a few feet away from them, all grinning like idiots. The women looked between each other, communicating their plot for revenge between them and nodding their agreement. The women all turned to the men smiling sweetly before it turned evil. The women let loose on the men, throwing water at them for all they were worth. The men took a few seconds but when the assault registered, they retaliated. It wasn't a very long battle as the women were already tired from their earlier water battle and the men easily got the upper hand. The women 'waved the white flag' as it were and slowly trudged back to the shore.

Steve could see that they were a little bit tired and offered a piggy back ride to Catherine who graciously accepted and hopped up on his back. Upon seeing this, Chin offered up the same for Laila. Danny offered up the same deal to Kono, figuring it wouldn't look too out of place as the other guys were doing it. Danny was easily able to carry Kono because regardless of his smaller frame, he was still muscular. Kono wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms underneath her thighs and started back to the campsite. He could feel her breath on his neck. Kono, feeling a little light headed from the beer, used the opportunity to use her hair to cover her movement and nudge at Danny's ear, licking behind it to find out how the ocean tasted on Danny. He gasped at the feeling and she smiled into his neck before resting her head on his shoulder, satisfied that she had the answer to the question she had been asking herself. Before he got to the edge of the water, he turned around and called for Grace. She waved goodbye to her new friends and ran up the beach to join her dad and the rest of the group walking up the beach.

When they got back to the site, the women climbed off the backs of the men and went for the cooler. They each grabbed 2 bottles of water and threw it to their partner. Catherine went back in and handed a bottle to Grace. Everyone chugged half of it before coming up for air. Grace managed to chug the entire bottle of water. After she finished, she let out a large burp. All the adults whipped their heads around to her. Her surprised look made everyone laugh. "Excuse me," she said quietly. Everyone slowly sipped at the rest of their water, slowly drying themselves off with their towels.

"Anyone up for a dinner at my house tonight around say...7:00?" Steve threw out to the group.

"I'm down," replied Kono.

Chin and Laila turned to each other and had a small conversation. Chin spoke for the both of them, "We're in."

Danny leaned down and spoke to his daughter, "What do you say Monkey? You wanna keep hanging out with these guys?"

"Yeah Danno, but I wanna take a shower first. Wash all of the salt off of me," she responded.

"It's not until later so that won't be a problem. We've got plenty of time to go home and wash up," he reasoned.

He could see her thinking it over in her head. She looked like she had come to a conclusion in her head, "We're in as well Uncle Steve."

"Great! So what say you to the menu?" Kono immediately offered to do a salad. It was no secret that she wasn't the best cook. Danny offered up potato salad. Chin and Laila offered to make dessert. Which relegated Steve to being on grill duty. He asked, "Is chicken okay or do you guys want steak tonight?" It seemed to be a 50/50 split down the middle. Steve decided, in his head, to get enough chicken and steak for everyone to have a piece. With all the dinner decisions finally made, everyone helped to take down the campsite. Kono threw out all the water in the cooler, leaving the ice inside and whatever assortment of sodas, beers and waters they had for later. Chin pulled down the umbrella and everyone gathered their towels, pulling out their clothes before shoving them in. They alll put their clothes back on and gathered up their things, heading back to the cars. Steve carried the same surfboards, Kono and Catherine carried the cooler (it was much easier this time around), while Laila and Chin carried the umbrella and surfboards respectively and Danny and Grace carried their own beach bag and container. Everyone helped everyone load their belongings into their respective cars before departing from the car park and heading home.


	7. Ohana’s Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group head back to Steve’s place for a BBQ, a movie and a sit off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Hawaii 5-0 or any of its characters. I do, however, own Laila.
> 
> Author’s Notes:  
> The wine used in this chapter just happen to be the favorite of me and my other half.

Everyone arrived at Steve's house with their contributions to the meal, setting them in bowls in the kitchen while Steve finished off the meats on the BBQ. Everyone brought the bowls out to the lanai where Catherine and Steve had set up the dinner table. Once done, Stevve transfered the meat to a tray: chicken on one side and steaks on the other. He stabbed a piece of steak and a piece of chicken for himself before passing on the tray. Kono had put the cooler from the beach on the lanai so they all had easy access to the beers and sodas. Everyone loaded up their own tray save Grace who had assistance from Danny. Once everyone had food on their plate, they all dug in. They sat around having a chat and sharing jokes in between bites of their food. They managed to find out a bit more about Laila as well during the dinner. She had 2 brothers and 1 sister, she grew up in Seattle, Washington and her dad was a Harley Davidson aficionado. She regaled them with stories of her time in college and how she had become known as the go-to girl for all your motorbike problems. As of such, she gained a lot of respect from the guys on campus and was able to build one of her own from a bunch of parts she brought from the money she made fixing all their bikes. She currently worked in a hedge fund company downtown but she hoped to one day own her own specialized Harley Davidson repair store. She told them that she didn't mind riding on the back of Chin's but she much preferred to be on the front of her own. The guys nodded, impressed with her skills. Catherine smiled at her and winked when she caught Laila's eye. Even Kono, the harshest judge of Chin's girlfriends, broke into a little smile. Everyone finished up dinner and helped to clear the table, taking all the dishes into the kitchen and placing them by the sink. Catherine and Steve started washing and drying the dishes while Danny put them away. Kono was messing around with Grace's hair, doing her best to get an even part so that she could do 2 French braids.

Grace had brought over 'Shrek Forever After' and begged her Uncle Steve to play the movie. She was employing the same techniques that she used with her dad: the large, brown puppy dog eyes. Steve didn't have the heart to tell her no. He couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes. Once all the dishes were dried and put away, everyone started preparing for the movie. Catherine went about popping a few bags of popcorn while Kono pulled out 3 large bowls and 1 small bowl for Grace. Laila had known that it was a movie night and had therefore made almond clusters covered in chocolate. Kono also pulled down 3 plates to put the clusters on. The men had meanwhile gone into the living room to rearrange the furniture by moving the couches so that they faced the TV. They pulled in the side tables to the ends of the couch. The women collectively brought in the popcorn, clusters and drinks for everyone; an assortment of beers, sodas and water. A large bowl was placed in front of both couches and the recliner as well as a corresponding plate of clusters.

Steve sat down in the recliner and opened his arms, smiling up at Catherine who rolled her eyes as she plopped into his lap. Chin sat on a couch and brought his leg so it ran the length of the couch while having the other on the floor. Laila took the hint and settled herself against him, using him as a recliner. Meanwhile, Grace had settled right by her dad on the last couch while Kono settled herself a foot or 2 from Danny on the same couch. Grace hit the 'Play' button. Everyone grabbed their popcorn as the rolling credits started. Catherine quickly jumped up and hit the lights off before returning to Steve's lap. Grace grabbed a few of the clusters, broke them up into smaller pieces and sprinkled them over her popcorn before digging her hand in and shoving it into her mouth.

The group found that they were throughly enjoying the movie. They laughed at the physical antics and laughed at some of the more adult jokes thrown in as well. Grace had finished her popcorn about halfway through the movie and started leaning against her father. A few minutes later, the sound of another bowl hitting a table could be heard. Shortly after that, the other 2 bowls hit the table. Danny looked down to see that his daughter had fallen asleep against his side. Danny tapped Kono on the shoulder. She turned around to look at Danny who pointed down to his side. Kono smiled at the little girl who had tried so hard to hang until the end of the day. Danny indicated to Kono to pick up the DVD remote. He hit 'Pause' causing everyone to look at him. He pointed down to Grace then put a finger to his lips. He slowly stood up, carefully lowering his daughter at the same time. He placed a pillow underneath her head so she could be comfortable. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and placed it on top of her. He indicated that they should move into the kitchen. Everyone carefully and quietly collected all the plates, bowls and cups before heading to the kitchen.

"She passed out really quickly after finishing her snack. I'm surprised she was still so alert after dinner," Danny said.

"You wanna move to the beach and relax with some wine? I've got red and white and we can spread out blankets to sit on," Steve mentioned.

Danny wrinkled his nose, "I'm fine with moving outside but no the beach. I've had enough sand today."

"Fine, we'll stay on th lawn. Now, what type of wine does everyone want?" Steve asked the group.

"I'll take red," Chin responded.

"Me too," chimed Cath.

"Me three," included Danny.

"I'll do white," Kono replied.

"Me as well," Laila added. Steve pulled down 4 red wine glasses and 2 white wine glasses. He popped open an Italian Syrah, measuring it out equally between the 4 glasses. He then opened an Austrian Riesling, pouring for both women before corking it and placing back in the fridge. Steve went into the closet in the laundry room to retrieve 3 large blankets for them to use. He gave 1 to Danny and 1 to Chin. The girls held onto the wine while the men carried the blankets. When they got a few feet from the mini beach, the guys all flung out of the blankets and waited for them to hit the ground before fixing them so they laid out as big as possible. The women handed a glass of red wine back to the men before sitting down on the blankets. Once everyone had sat down, they all carried on easy conversation while they sipped their wine before the conversation fell off and they all fell into mutually silence. After 20 minutes, Steve noticed Cathrine pull her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees. It was unusual for Hawai'i to have cold nights but it did happen on tropical islands.

"You cold Cath?" Steve questioned.

"A little bit," she admitted. Steve pulled his leg into his body, shifted it slightly and then placed it on the other side of Catherine so that she was in between them and scooted forward. She leaned back agains him, savoring bothe the wine and the body heat he was giving up. She rubbed her face on his chest to warm up her face a bit before turning and leaning with his front to her back. She smiled when she felt him place a kiss to her hair. She reached for his free hand and intertwined their fingers; bringing it to her lips to kiss the back of his hand before placing them in her lap.

Laila had actually started to shiver slightly and was now pressed against Chin's side. He looked down at her, putting his glass a safe distance away before turning to her and grabbing her waist with both hands. He lifted her onto his leg, meaning to pull her in between his legs but she pushed herself there herself and snuggled back into his warmth. She smiled as she tried to snuggle back further. She smiled up at him as he turned to grab his glass of wine. When he turned back around, she settled herself into his chest. She used her right hand to hold her wine while her left hand rested on his left thigh.

Danny could see Kono out of the corner of his eye rubbing her hands up and down her arms, trying to keep warm. He turned to her and asked, "You cold?" As stubborn as she could be most of the times, now was not the time to be proud and try and act like she wasn't starting to slowly freeze out here.

"A little bit," she replied,turning her head towards him.

"Why don't you come sit between my legs? Let me warm you up," he suggested.

"That would be a bit inappropriate," she explained.

"Everyone else is doing it," Danny joked, gesturing to the other couples with his hand that had the wine glass in it. Kono leaned to look beyond him to see Cath smiling and leaning against Steve while he twirled her hair around his fingers. Meanwhile, further down, she saw Laila grinning up at her cousin while he had his head thrown back, laughing. He could see the apprehension in her eyes. "Look, you're starting to shiver. Come and sit in between my legs and warm up," he reasoned. Kono mulled it over until she felt a breeze that made her shiver that made the decision for her. She grabbed her glass of wine before standing up and stepping in between his legs. She backed up a few steps and sat down. She misjudged the distance so when she sat down, her ass slid over his crotch of his pants. Danny inhaled quickly, his body stiffening while he held his breath, waiting for Kono to move forward a bit before he let out the breath in a rush. She leaned back against his chest.

"Sorry about that. I guess i misjudged the distance," Kono apologized.

"No, don't be sorry. Lease, feel free to do that again in the near future," Danny rushed out.

Though Danny couldn't see it, Kono smirked, "I'll make sure to put a bookmark in that thought." She felt and heard Danny groan at her statement. Her smirk grew into a full blown grin. He took in a breath and released it but it came out shaky. He took a long sip of his wine. He brought his left leg up, bending at the knee and resting his left arm on top of it. He held his wine glass but the top of the glass in his left hand. "So," she started, "got any plans for date #2?" She had turned her head slightly so she could be heard better. It also helped that when she did so, her mouth was facing away from the rest of the group. He leaned his head down slightly, using his free hand to lightly tucked her hair behind her right ear. She sighed and leaned slightly into the touch. He smiled at the action. He hadn't met a woman yet who didn't like her hair being played with.

"I do actually. Next time we have a whole day off, I've got it all planned. All you've got to do is wear something you can move in and some comfortable shoes you can run in," Danny informed her.

"Anything else I need to know?" She inquired.

He thought about it for a moment, "You're gonna have to bring your skills and your game face Kalakaua." He grinned down at her. She looked up to him and couldn't help but smile at his grin. She turned her head and rested it back against his chest, taking another sip of wine in the process. Between the wine, feeling Danny's steady heartbeat and warmth, and his steady fingers running through her hair, Kono found herself being lulled into a relaxed state. She snuggled further into Danny, if that were even possible, placing her glass down just outside his left hip on the blanket. "Hey, you trying to go to sleep?" He asked her.

"mmm, working on it," she yawned.

"Nuh-uh. Not tonight babe. We gotta get you home, come on, time to get up," he nudged her as he softly spoke to her.

"Ugh," she groaned as she sat upright. Her head was the last to come to its full and upright position. She stretch up and yawned in her seated position. Danny gathered her glass and pushed himself up to stand. He offered her his hand to assist her in getting up. She took it and stood up with minor stumbling. He held her hand tighter til she steadied herself, dropping it afterwards.

"Hey guys, we're leaving because otherwise Kono is gonna fall asleep over here and I do not want to be a recliner tonight," Danny smirked. Kono playfully hit him on the arm, "Come on sleepyhead. Leat's get you to your car so you can get home."

"Alright, but I've got to stop to the little wahine's room before I leave," Kono states as she picks up the blanket, folding it up in the process.

Steve looked down his chest to Catherine. Her entire body wa relaxed and her breathing wa even. Yep, she was out cold. Chin and Laila were on Steve's right and still seemed to both be alive. They both stood up and stretched. While Laila hell the glasses, Chin folded up the blanket. They wrapped their arms around each other while turning to the group. "We should get going as well. It's getting late," Chin included.

"Good night guys," Steve responded. The group waved goodbye to their leader. They placed their blankets on the kitchen table and their glasses in the sink. Kono made a beeline for the bathroom on the lower level while Danny closed the door behind Chin and Laila. Steve had just come through the back door, carrying Catherine against his chest, still fast asleep. "Still here?" Steve questioned.

"Yeah, just saw Chin and Laila out and I've still gotta get Grace," Danny paused, "you know, I could lock up for you. I have the key and I know the code.

"That would be great! Can you just run out back and collect the blanket and glasses before you do?" Steve asked.

"No problems babe. I'll see you on Monday."

"Thanks Danny. Good night," he threw out as he started heading up the steps to his bedroom.

"Night," Danny replied before he went to the backyard to collect the glasses and blanket, locking the door after walking in. He checked all the windws to make sure they were closed. He returned a few minutes later to see Kon standing in the living room, "Hey."

"Hey, just wanted to say good night."

"Good night Kono," he moved in to hug her around the waist.

"Good night Danny. Thanks for sharing the warmth," she grinned as she kissed him on the cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck." He let out a small laugh. He inhaled when his nose landed in her hair. It smelled like a mix of floral and something exotic that he couldn't quite pin but suited her. She turned and headed out the door, down the stairs to her car and drove off. He smiled and sighed. He checked all windows one more time and all the doors before removing the blanket from Grace to its original place before pulling her up and resting her sleeping body on his shoulder and walking to the door. He set the alarm and walked out the front door, locking it after he closed it. He gently placed Grace in the front seat, leaning it back so that she could be more comfortable before going around to the drivers side, climbing in and driving them back to his apartment.

I know Steve doesn't have an alarm system this early in the season but the story is mine and I say he does. And a second date is coming up in the next chapter but there's gonna be a little bit of angst drama first. But fear not, for there will be Surf and Turf in the end but you all know that relationships aren't a straight road. I apologize if I cause grief to anyone but it shouldn't be anything you can't bounce back from.

Author's Note: Just so you know, I usually have an idea about what I want for a chapter: either where I want it to go or something I specifically want to happen and I physically write down the chapter (it's my process). Writing may take a few hours to a few days depending on how I feel. Once I end up looking up and looking back at the page I'm writing, I know it's time to stop writing cause at that moment I can't write any more. Then it takes about 1hr to 1.5hrs for me to type it up as I chop and change it as I type.

Thanks for reading my story and staying with it. I promise that more than just a peck on the cheek is coming. Even though I think their chemistry could have been explosive, I also consider that not all relationships start out with a full blown makeout session on the first date but the events of the next chapter should help push that along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:  
> I know Steve doesn’t have an alarm system this early in their history but the story is mine and I say he does.  
> I first hand write all the chapters and edit as I type. I’m constantly going back and forth between pages and inserting notes on the pages so that when I do finally start to type it, it’s a lot easier.  
> I promise there will be more than pecks on the cheek. Even though I know their chemistry could be explosive, I also consider that not all relationships start out with a full blown make-out session (regardless that this one kinda did but it was job inspire, not because they wanted to) but the next chapter should help remedy some of that.


	8. Coral Prince & Their Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the Coral Prince Surfing Competition and Danny and Kono finally make it to their second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Hawai’i 5-0 or any of the characters or RED. I also don’t own any of the places I mention though they are legit places you can visit on Oahu.

Today is the day of the Annual Coral Prince Surfing Competition. Kono had been excited ever since she got the call 1 month ago by Ian himself, inviting her to the competition. She had been so happy too hear from her second dad. It had been some months since they had spoken to each other. To be truthful, it was mostly because of her though. Since starting with 5-0, she didn't have as much free time or a set schedule anymore. She enjoyed the erratic nature of her job. One day she's driving her car, staking out a neighborhood or business. The next day she could be having a foot race with a suspect down a pier. It was never boring. For that, she was glad.

She usually managed to get out surfing every morning before heading to work. Grabbing some of the best of the surf before all they tourists came in and started crowding the waves. This morning, however, she didn't. She wanted to save up her energy for the competition.

Her and Ian had paddled out together. Kono had missed this. Being part of the Coral Prince team. She looked back to the beach to see all of her former teammates and smiled at the fond memories that came across her mind. She wanted to be back on the team. Longed for it but knew it wasn't a possibility. Thank goodness Ian was there when she blew out her knee and helped her on the road to recovery. But, she had accepted her reality a while ago. It had been hard but she had done it. They turned and paddled out together for a bit before she stopped and allowed Ian to keep paddling out. He caught the next wave in while she and the rest of the team cheered. She cheered and whooped until she saw him fly backwards off the board. "Ian!" Kono yelled. She swam hard towards him. She knew she wouldn't reach him but felt she had to try. She saw the Lifeguard jet ski pick up Ian but continued her paddling til she reached the shore. She ran to his side but no one could have saved him. The bullet went straight into his heart. She felt a wave of fear run over her immediately followed by a wave of grief. She suddenly felt heavy and lost. So very lost. She called the team down as a personal favour to her. They informed her that she didn't need to use a personal favour. She could just ask. Especially if it means a lot to her.

When the guys got there, they saw Kono crouched down over the body. When she stood up, they could see the grief on her face. When she finally started walking towards the guys, she tried to set her face into a blank expression but it didn't win out against the grief. They split off with their different assignments and got to work. Danny had a very entertaining encounter with one of the surfers who had come for the competition which caused Steve to smirk before they headed into the office. Once all the guys got back to the office, they started discussing the shot that had ended Ian's life when Kono walked in. Steve told Kono to take the day, go home and relax. Kono protested but trudged towards the door. She wanted to stay but knew that a fight with Steve would be useless, especially when the other guys were on his side. She didn't have the energy for the fight. She walked down to her car and sat inside. She saw Steve and Chin exit the offices to head up to Pupukea Ridge. When Kono was sure they were gone, she got out of her car and headed back into the offices. She saw Danny standing at the tech table through the glass doors. She hoped that he was so deep into in that he didn't notice she was sneaking back in. He heard her and allowed his eyes to track her without lifting his hands from the table. He smiled and continued his work. She was definitely a cop. Committed to the case regardless of the fact they would all give her a pass. Well, Danny had gotten as far as he could possibly go without more information. He glanced over to her office to see her sitting looking into her hand. When he got closer, he cold see that she was staring at the St. Michael's pendant he had given her. He smiled before knocking on the door and pushing it open. She hurriedly tried to wipe away the stray tears. Danny felt for the young woman. He knew what it was like to lose someone outside of your family that was so close that they felt like they were your family. He had felt that way when he lost Grace. So Danny could truly empathize with her. He had a short chat with her to let her know that someone on the team was on her side. Kono knew that they were all on her side but she was still glad to hear it. Though the chat with Danny made her feel slightly better, she knew it would just take time for her to heal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kono decided to get out and do something for the case on her part which is how she ended up at Waimea Bay. So though she was looking for him, it was still a shock to see Ben again. He still looked as handsome as ever, just with shorter hair. That only partially distracted her from her reason for coming down there. She still needed to ask him the questions. At least get some sort of start to the case on her part. She had to contribute something. Her talk with Ben did turn up a few different things though. It appeared that Ian had become like Ben's father as he did Kono's. After finding that Ian had mostly been worried about the money, Ben had distanced himself from both Ian and his dad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at HQ, the guys were digging into their lead with the Kapu, a local group who helped to look out and protect Ko'olauloa from the haoles. Chin had narrowed it down to 2 different Kapu members: Diego Stone & Levi Parker. Steve and Chin both agreed that they should go through the head of the Kapu, Kawika. Though Danny saw it as silly and unnecessary, he complied. Kawika agreed to help and deliver the ex-members to Steve and Danny. Levi and Diego were unceremoniously dumped in front of them for a fairly useless interview.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kono had stayed all day with Ben in Tent City, talking about their lives after she blew out her knee and they both parted ways from the major circuit. Ben talked about the fallout between him and Ian over the wetlands being polluted. She talked about her decision to become a cop as well as some of the antics that they had been up to because of her new boss. They both had a laugh at some of those stories. He asked her back to his personal tent. He pulled out the pic of them on one of the best and worst days of their lives: the day she blew out her knee while also being the day that he had won the surf competition. She had offhandedly mentioned that he had got all the girls. He responded flippantly that he did but he had never gotten the girl he really wanted. In the back of her mind, Kono knew it was a line. But in the raw forefront of her mind right now, with all the emotions she was feeling she needed an anchor. And Ben was that anchor. Essentially, someone to tell her it was all going to be okay. And here was this guy. Someone familiar and comfortable and warm. And right now, she needed comfort. So when he looked down into her eyes, she could see the intent. She knew what was coming. She wasn't sure who moved first but they met in an almost desperate kiss. Ben looking to kiss the girl he had always longed to kiss; Kono just looking to feel something other than the overwhelming grief she had been feeling for the past few days. She wrapped her arm around his waist and used her other hand to cling to his neck, keeping him close. They heard creams and immediately broke apart. Ben rushed outside followed closely by Kono. They saw some of the tents on fire, others destroyed. Kono managed to save Kaila by grabbing her out of the path of a motorcycle. The second driver, she caught with a back kick to the face. Kono took the partial plate back to 5-0 HQ.

They discovered that the bikes used for the havoc wrought on Tent City belonged to a rental touring company called Katonk Jeep & Bike RRentals. It seemed that their friends Diego and Levi worked there. So it was pretty funny to see their faces when Steve and Danny pulled up in the Camaro. It was funnier when they thought they could outdrive them up the hill. And, though it was mildly funny to see their faces when Danny and Steve had their guns pointed at them, it was hilarious to see their collective looks of fear when Kawika stepped out of his truck. They both sang like canaries. They found out that Randall Barrett, the driver of Carlton Bass, was the shooter. Once they chased down Randall through a pointless car chase, he spilled the beans that he was actually hired by Carlton Bass for a private job to take out Ian Adams. When Carlton was confronted, it was revealed that he was not in fact Ben's biological father but that Ian was. Though Carlton wanted to buy the land and build a resort on it, Ian wanted to buy the land and preserve it; later handing it down to Ben who he had left all of his money and holdings to, including Coral Prince and all of its subsidiaries.

The guys had offered to go with Kono to the sea burial service for Ian, she thanked them but informed them that it wasn't necessary. Also, this was a ceremony for the Coral Prince families past and present. Once they got back to the shore and back into clothes, they said their goodbyes to the group. Before they separated to go to their respective cars, Ben stoppe Kono with a hand on her arm.

"Hey, before you leave, I wanna ask you a question," Ben started, "uummm, so, how are you feeling?"

"I'm still healing but i'm Sure i'll Be okay," Kono replied, "how are you feeling?"

"I dunno. Ian dying, my dad tried to kill him. Finding out my dad isn't my biological dad AND that he left me everything that he owns? It's a lot to take in. I'm sure that in the future, I'll be okay with all of this. But right now it's a lot to deal with. The only calm I've really felt through this entire thing has been when I'm with you," Ben explained. Kono smiled at his last sentence.

"That's so sweet Ben," Kono said.

"With that being said, I wonder if you would like to go out on a date with me?"

"I'm flattered Ben. But I'm not in the right headspace to date at the moment. Also, not that i didn't enjoy the kiss but with all the past feelings coupled with the grief..."

"It was a mistake," Ben said dejectedly.

"No! Not a mistake. It's something I've always wanted. Just...right now is not the best time."

Ben smiled and ducked his head, "Yeah, I get it. Well, can't blame a guy. I mean, have you seen you? No worries then. Call me if you ever wanna see where this could go."

kono smiled, "Thanks for understanding Ben." They mutually went in for a hug.

"You're worth it Kono. See you around."

"See you around Ben. Bye!" They both hopped in their respective cars and drove off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Steve let her have the rest of the day and tomorrow if she needed it. They wrote up her reports and Chin forged her signature. The next morning, Kono woke up to the 'Ding!' Of her message notification. She groaned before reaching out her hand to her nigh table. She felt around a few times before her hand landed on the offending item. She slowly pulled it towards her. When she opened her eyes, all she could see was hair. She huffed out a breath and dropped her phone. Moving her hair out of her face, she picked her phone up and looked at the screen. She smiled when she saw Danny's name on the screen.

_Hey babe. I hope you’re feeling a little bit better. I’ll be by in 1 hour. If you’re not dressed, I’m taking you in whatever you’re wearing._

_-Danny_

Kono rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She showered and washed her hair, emerging from the bathroom wrapped in a towel around her body and a cloud of steam. She headed back to her bedroom and straight to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of knee length jeans shorts, a turquoise-blue scoop neck top and a matching turquoise-blue pair of Keds. She looked in the mirror and frowned at her hair. What am I doing with this today? She thought to herself. She looked down to her vanity and smiled. She picked up the hair and with a flower attached and put her hair into a low side ponytail, letting her hair dry naturally.

5 minutes later, there was a knock on Kono's front door. She checked the clock on her phone; precisely 1 hour from when he said he would be here. She checked herself once more in her mirror. She grabbed her cell phone, lip gloss, drivers license and debit card, tucking them all into her back jeans pockets. She grabbed her keys and headed to her front door. Just as Danny lifted his hand to knock again, Kono opened the door. Danny paused with his hand in the air. Their eyes met before his lowered to take in her outfit. He let out a low, appreciative whistle. While he was checking her out, she was checking him out as well. He was wearing a long pair of jeans, a sea green T-shirt and a white pair of sneakers.

"Well, you look like your very much ready for the day I have planned. You look perfect," Danny met her eyes again and smiled. He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her slightly closer. He leaned up slightly to kiss her on her cheek. She smiled as she pulled back. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's get on with this even filled day you have planned for us. By the way, you look nice as well," Kono replied. They went down the steps of her small front porch and started heading down the path to the cars. Danny split, heading to his car. She had just gotten the keys into her door to unlock it when she heard Danny's voice.

"Hey, where are you going?" Danny questioned.

"To my car," she stated.

Danny walked back to Kono and grabbed her hand. "Nuh-uh. This is a proper date. You're coming in my car with me. I came and picked you up at the door and am now escorting you to my car. Watch as I'm a total gentleman and open the car door for you as well. Now, if you would please get in so we can start this date off nice and proper and if it turns out well, I might even let you kiss me at the end." Kono had been smiling at his mini speech, following the instructions as they came up. But when he uttered the last part of the statement, she let out a huge laugh. He walked around the front of the car to the drivers side and got in.

"You'll let me kiss you?" Kono looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"If the date goes well and I feel the moment is right then yes," Danny said completely straight-faced while he started up the Camaro.

"Yeah right," Kono smirked. She rolled down the window and stuck her arm out. Enjoying the breeze and the sun as they hit her face. She had no idea where they were going but she simply enjoyed the ride for what it was. Danny had turned on the radio to whatever channel caught his ear. He looked over at Kono to see a soft smile on her face. He smiled as well. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even know they had arrived at their location until the car stopped. She looked out the front window to see that they were at the Regal Theates Dole Cannery Stadium 18 & IMAX. Kono smiled up at Danny when he opened the car door and held out his hand. She took it and stepped out of the car. He closed the door and hit a button that locked the doors. They had never let go of each other's hands. They walked into the doorway, Danny of course holding open the door for her and guiding her in by the small of her back. They headed to the ticket counter. Kono was taking it all in while Danny purchased the tickets. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her lightly towards the consession stand.

"So, how do you movie?" Danny asked.

"What?!" Kono asked incredulously.

"How do you movie? It's something me and my sisters made up when we and our friends went out to the movies. It means what kinda snacks do you like. Do you go for fruity, chocolate, salty or some strange combination?"

"Oh, uummm," Kono started looking at the vast selection of treats in front of her. Her eyes slowly wondered over the selection, taking it all in. She stepped up to the attendant behind the counter, "Okay, I'll get the chocolate covered almonds, Sour Patch Kids, Dots, Twizzlers, a small popcorn-"

"Make that a large popcorn," Danny chimed in. Kono turned to look at him, "What, I really like popcorn."

"A **large** popcorn and a large Sprite. And a small bottle of water," Kono finished as she looked at her small arsenal of sugary goodness. "Do you have a box or a tray?" She asked the attendant. He produced a red tray from behind him and placed it on the counter. Kono loaded her haul onto the tray, turning sideways to look at Danny.

"Are you singlehandedly trying to give yourself diabetes?"

Kono looked down at the tray and back up to him, "You said pick what I want and this is what I usually get."

"Jeez," Danny shook his head and stepped up to the counter. He looked down into the display case at the selection, "can I get jelly beans, a bag of Reese's Pieces, a large Mountain Dew and a small bottle of water as well."

"Your total today is $48.75," the consession stand attendant stated. Danny handed over the cash while Kono added his snacks to the pile on the tray. Danny put the waters in his pockets and carried the 2 sodas in his hands, holding the tickets in his fingers slightly away from the drinks so as not to get them wet while Kono held the tray.

"Lead the way," Kono motioned with the tray as she fell into step behind Danny. She had to admit, this was a great angle to watch him from. The jeans outlined his ass perfectly. So intent was she in admiring his ass and following it that she almost collided with his back when he stopped to give their tickets to the attendant so that they could point them in the right direction. The box of Dots slid from the momentum and landed on the floor in between Danny's feet. Danny looked down at the noise and back at Kono. She looked down to the box on the floor, looked back up at him before quickly looking away, her cheeks turning slightly rosy.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"What had you so distracted?"

"Nothing," she answered a bit too quickly.

He looked at her face, studying her. She looked back at him again before quickly looking away again. He smiled as came upon a reason, "We're you checking out my ass?"

"What'? No! I wasn't just checking out your ass!"

"You were weren't you?"

"No! I swear I wasn't looking at your butt!"

He stepped closer to her and leaned in to her ear, "Don't worry, sometimes I check out your ass as well." Kono's mouth hung open before turning into a huge grin. She stepped in line with him as they walked to the theater. Once inside, they scoped out their seats, picking ones that were mostly in the middle of the theater right in the center of the row. The theater was relatively empty as it was a weekday as well as in the middle of the morning. They settled down into their seats, placing the tray in the middle and splitting up their snacks onto their sides of the tray, putting the popcorn in the middle. They both started snacking on the popcorn. Being mindful to take turns. Danny was tossing pieces in the air and catching them in his mouth, killing time before the movies and during the opening credits. He was testing himself to see how high he could get it. Kono observed this before trying herself. They started a mini competition to see who could go the highest. They were fairly on par, going shot for shot with each other. They continued until the opening credits started.

"You gonna tell me what we're watching?" Kono whispered, though didn't really have to as not many people were there to really bother with their talking. Danny stayed silent and simply smiled at her. "Fine then, be that way," Kono said then stuck her tongue out at him. Kono popped open the Sour Patch Kids and the chocolate covered almonds, pouring them next to each other on the tray. Danny went back to the popcorn, shoving handfuls into his mouth as Kono grabbed a few Kids and placed them in her mouth. 'Red' came up on the screen. Danny could see Kono straighten up and lean forward on her chair, "I've been wanting to see this but haven't found the time. I'm so excited!" She said as the opening scene started. They sat in companionable silence, snacking on their treats and taking sips from their sodas. Kono commented on the efficiency of Dame Helen Mirren's character as a sniper. While they weren't quite sure of Bruce Willis' character was a bit too standoffish for their taste, they could both agree that Mary-Louise Parkers' character was a bit naive about the amount of danger she was in throughout the movie. They both smiled at the relationship between Dame Helen's character and Brian Cox's character. Kono commented how sweet it was that they still carried a torch for each other after so many years. Danny was always a sucker for a love lost and found story but didn't dare tell Kono that at this moment in time. While Morgan Freeman was an unexpected surprise, Julian McMahon was great in his portrayal at the bad guy you love to hate. The extra scene with them running through Moldova was a welcome moment of comedic relief at the end. They both got a giggle at John Malkovich in a dress and pigtails as he was wheeled across a field. The lights came back up as the movie ended. They collected their trash and placed it in the empty popcorn container. What didn't fit in the container they put on the tray, placing their stuff in the garbage and putting the tray above it. Kono had tucked the Twizzlers in her back pocket and was eating them as they headed out of the theater. Kono started heading to the front door before Danny stopped her by calling out. nd back towards the car, side by side.

"Hey babe, where are you doing?"

"I thought we were goetting back into the car and heading home."

"Oh no, no, no! I planned for this to be a more fun day than just a movie. If you think that's all there is then you underestimate me. Plus, I wanna cheer you up. After the few hard days that you've had, I want to try and take your mind off of that. And if I can't do that, then at least I can inject some fun into your life right now. I know it wouldn't be a quick fix but it can't hurt. Ready for part 2?" Kono nodded her head, a slight smile on her face, "Alright, let's go!" He held out his hand to her. She grabbed his hand and fell into step with him.

They took a few turns until they were in front of Tiki's Family Fun Center. They walked inside to speak with the desk attendant. Danny spoke to the young woman behind the counter, paying for 2 rounds of mini golf and 2 rounds of laser tag. She told them it would be a bit of time before they could play laser tag as they had a birthday party schedule to play, pointing them out as they were in the café eating pizza at the moment. An idea struck Danny. He told Kono that he would be right back. He payed for the rounds of mini golf for each of them and walked over to the birthday party. He walked up to the mom in charge of the party. He introduced himself and explained his intentions to her. Kono could see Danny animatedly talking with his hands, pointing to himself and then to her. She waved at him and the mom waved back. The mom walked over to the birthday boy and started talking to him, pointing to Danny and then to Kono. She could see the birthday boy nodding vigorously. The mom walked back over to Danny and spoke to him again. Danny jogged back over to Kono. The little boy was getting the attention of his friends; speaking excitedly then pointing over to where Kono and Danny were standing. The entire group of boys looked excited, turning to look at Kono and Danny.

"Hey, so I just arranged for us to play that birthday party in laser tag. I explained that we were cops and were already going to be playing laser tag. I simply asked if they would mind if they could all team up and play against us instead of each other."

Kono smiled at him as she wrapped one of his hands in her, "I think that is a great idea Danny. I swear, even though you're a dad, you still act like a kid sometimes." She leaned down slightly and kissed him on the cheek. They could see the boys gathering their plates, napkins and juice boxes and taking them to the trash. The group of boys hastily made their way to the bathroom, probably to wash their hands. They came back out and looked around for the mom in charge. She was standing slightly off to the side but out of the flow of foot traffic. Once they had all gotten back into a group, the mom lead them over to where Kono and Danny were standing. They turned to face the group. The mom spoke first.

"Hey guys, so this is Kono and Danny," they waved at the mention of their names, "you guys ready to try your luck against them?"

"We're gonna crush them!" One boy cheered.

"They can't beat all of us!" Another boasted.

"Let's kick their butts!" The birthday boy, Keoko yelled.

"Yeah!" All the boys chimed in together.

"Bring it on! We can take all yous guys, right babe?" Danny said, joining in the taunting with the boys.

"I dunno Danny, they look pretty tough," Kono said, faking doubt.

"They don't look so tough to me," Danny defied as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Then let's get'em!" Kono declared. All the kids as well as Kono and Danny headed to the laser tag room to get their pic taken and get suited up. The boys grabbed the blue guns while Danny and Kono each grabbed a red gun. They played Rock-Paper-Scissors to determine who went into the course first. Danny pulled out scissors while Keoko threw out rock. Him and his friends let out a cheer at their friend winning the round. They all took off and scattered in the laser tag maze. Kono and Danny counted to ten slowly before they took off into the maze as well. They nodded to each other before separating and searching out the birthday party. Though Danny and Kono had police skills on their sides, the kids were small and could tuck into smaller spaces. The first strike came from one of the boys as they snuck up on Kono from behind and shot her in the back. She whipped around to fire a few shots as the kid zipped sideways and hid behind a statue. Kono Slowly walked towards the statue and turned the corner, meaning to surprise the kid to find he wasn't there. She wondered momentarily where he had gone when a noise behind her caught her attention. She whipped around and fired at a kid who was taking aim at her.

"Hey!" The kid exclaimed. Kono grinned and waved at the kid. The kid aimed again to take another shot when Kono shot him 2 times in quick succession. "Not fair!" He whined and sulked around a corner. Kono continued her slow search through the neon glow in the dark area, searching for more little boys to take down, keeping herself close to the walls instead of out in the open like she did when she entered.

Danny on the other hand was having much more success on his part. As he was shorter and therefore closer to the ground, it was easier for him to find some of the kids who were huddled in corners. His having a daughter helped as well as she like to play hide-n-seek when they were back in Jersey and still continued it today when they went to the park close to his apartment. He was finding some of the boys in more of the harder to reach corners mostly because he had heard them giggle when he was near. A few had popped out and managed to surprise him but he was keeping his own against them, tagging them before they were out of range.

A few more minutes had passed with both Kono and Danny barely seeing or hearing a kid anywhere. They had managed to somehow find their way to each other in a slightly open space.

"Hey, how you doing out there?" Kono asked Danny.

"Good, got quite a few of them but some managed to get the drop on me. How you doing out there?" Danny replied.

"Pretty good. Not too many have tagged me. A few thought they were being sneaky but I managed to shoot them. One of them thought he could get me but he made a noise and I got him. He went to go again so I shot him again. That sent him off," Kono grinned at the memory. "It's awfully quiet now."

"Yeah, I haven't seen or heard a kid in the past 30 seconds and there's only 30 remaining."

"It's creepy. It's like they're out there plotting something." They shared a look and immediately went back to back. They slowly circled, eyes darting left and right. Looking and listening for any of the kids. Kono quickly looked up at the clock. 20 seconds left. She wanted to go out and look for them. She caught Danny's eye and indicated to split up. He shook his head and motioned to keep looking out. He had a suspicion that the boys were close and possibly planning an attack. As soon as he finished the though, all the boys came from behind their barriers and out of their hiding spots, attempting to charge and fire on the pair. Kono and Danny both planted their feet and took aim. They easily picked off each kid. When each kid was hit, they stopped in their tracks and looked down at the pads on the front of their chest making different exclaimations of 'Hey', 'No fair' and 'How do they do that?'. Kono and Danny grinned. They took aim and shot at all 6 boys again. The buzzer sounded and everyone's gun became inactive. They all filed out to the first room. They looked at the score board. They had easily beaten the kids, but the kids had held their own fairly well. The boys didn't get as many but they certainly hadn't made it easier for Kono and Danny to get the points.

"No fair! We want a do over!" One of the boys exclaimed.

"That's fair enough," Kono conceded.

"Why don't we try splitting up so it's your team versus my team? At least that way we won't have an unfair advantage," Danny suggested. Kono nodded. She looked around to see some of the boys perking up.

"I'm with Kono!" Keoko immediately yelled, running over and sliding his hand into Kono's. When he did that, she looked down at him and smiled. He smiled and quickly looked away.

"Me too," another boy yell and raced to Kono's other side to grab her other hand. Danny crossed his arms and huffed out a breath. He knew they were only 8 but they didn't really have to cling to her hands so tight. Great, now I"m jealous of an *-year-old, Danny thought to himself. He mentally shook himself as he saw 2 of the boys racing to him and flanking him on either side. They looked up at him before they crossed their arms and adopted the same stance he had. He looked down and them and smiled. When he looked back up to Kono, he smirked and stuck out his tongue. Sure he was acting like a kid but he was playing with kids, he could dismiss it as them rubbing off on him. The last 2 boys looked back and forth between the 2 of them. They crossed each other to head to their choice of team leader.

"Well, this looks like a winning team that I have here," Kono announced. The boys with her cheered.

"You must be blind because I have the winners right over here," Danny rebutted.

"Game on!" Kono challenged. They lined up to get their photos taken again. This time, everyone put on their toughest game face. They donned their vests, picked up their guns and when the buzzer sounded, they entered the maze again. They all scattered in different directions. This round ended up much better with the boys, who were following their team leaders stance though it didn't prove to better their aim any. Still, they all gave it their best with the little boys managing to get the drop on their friends a few times and even had some well timed reaction shots when they were surprised by the other team rounding a corner. Kono and Danny had managed to shoot each other a few times. No one could even judge who scored more because the teams were so far scattered throughout the maze with shots being fired every few seconds. When the buzzer finally sounded, everyone headed back out the maze. They looked up to the score board. Kono's team had won! The boys whopped and hollered. Kono bent down to give them a group hug. They jumped into her arms and squeezed her tight as a group. Danny's team slowly put their equipment away, everyone besides Danny looking a little put out.

"That's what I get for challenging a sniper," Danny said over all the noise.

"What's a sniper?" One of the boys asked.

"A sniper is a person who is trained in long distance shooting through a scope that they use to aim at the target and this is one of the best ones that I know. I have yet to see her miss a single target she's aimed for," Danny replied. All the boys looked at Kono with wide eyes.

"Wwwwooowww!" They all said.

"So you can shoot stuff from really far away?"

"What's the furthest you've ever shot?"

"Can you shoot this kid who's bugging me down the block?"

Kono put her hands out to slow down the questions, "Woah, woah woah guys. One at a time. Yes, I can shoot stuff from far away. Uummm, the furthest shot I've ever made is 500 yards. And no, I will not shoot the kid down the block who is bugging you," she had to laugh at that one.

Danny walked over to Kono and shook her hand, "Good game."

"Same to you," Kono replied. They stated shaking the hands of the other boys as well. They boys picked up quickly and started telling each other good game. Danny and Kono stopped but the boys kept it going, getting a little silly with it. They would put on different accents and bowing, they were saluting each other and saying 'Good game soldier!' 'You too Commander!' This went on for a bit before Danny and Kono herded them out of the room and back to the birthday boy's mom. They all started bombarding her with what they had done in the maze, how Kono's team had won, how Kono and Danny took them all out and that Kono was a sniper. She turned around and mouth a silent thank you to the 2 cops they waved in response. Danny turned back to Kono who was still smiling at the group of boys. He noted that her smile had softened. He interrupted her instead of letting her catch him looking.

"Ready for the next activity, babe?"Kono shook her head a little before turning to Danny and grinning.

"Ready to get your ass kicked again?" She challenged as they headed to the counter to get their clubs and balls,

"Calm down. It's mini golf, not the PGA Tour," Danny rolled his eyes as he responded, handing over the tickets. They picked their balls and putters, heading to the course. It was going smoothly. First Kono would pull ahead, then Danny and they went back and forth. Nearing the end holes though, they got competitive again. They kept trying to distract each other. When the silly tactics didn't work, they started on the dirty tactics. Danny 'assisted' Kono by coming up behind her and running his hands up her hips, letting his fingers skirt lightly under shirt to 'straighten' her hips to allow her shot to be straight. He pulled her hips flush with his to 'properly' correct her form. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "You okay Kono?" He whispered near her ear. She let out a shuddering breath. He smirked, "Go ahead. Take your shot." When Kono took the shot, it was completely wide of the hole. She groaned and pointed the putter at Danny.

"That was all your fault," Kono growled. Danny put his hand up to his chest as if to say **Who me?** and tried to look innocent. Kono kept looking at him as he stepped up to take his shot. As soon as he turned his back, Kono stepped right next to him while he was looking towards the hole to line up his shot. "Careful Danny," Kono breathed in his ear. Danny startled slightly at her voice right near his ear. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "You wouldn't want to mess up." After saying the word 'up', she lightly dragged the tip of her tongue along the edge of his ear to emphasize the word. She noticed his grip on the putter tighten. She ran her hand down his arm and pressed her body against his side, "Remember, concentrate." Needless to say, his shot was so hard that it bounced back to a foot in front of him.

"That was dirty pool Kalakaua," Danny muttered looking at his ball then looking back at Kono.

Kono shrugged her shoulders as she leaned on the putter, smiling at Danny, "Turn about is fair play."

Danny narrowed his eyes at her. He quickly stalked over to her and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her body flush with his in a fluid motion. He held her gaze with such intensity that she didn't dare look away. "That's how you're gonna play then," he whispered a few inches from her lips. His eyes quickly looked down to see her gulp. Her tongue darted out and licked her top lip. He looked back up into her eyes, pupils dilating slightly more. She still hadnn't answered or seemingly moved other than breathing harder. He had a predatory grin on his lips at her physical response. His eyes darted down to her lips again before looking into her eyes. Seeing nothing to tell him to stop, he closed the distance between him, sealing his lips to hers. He lingered there for a few seconds before pulling back and looking into her eyes, checking to make sure it was what she wanted. He didn't feel her pull away and when she opened her eyes, he saw the same desire in his eyes reflected in hers. He went back in for another kiss. She immediately responded, slanting her head to deepen the kiss. He swept his tongue along the crease of her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth in acceptance, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and dropping the putter in the process. They were just testing each other out, tongues playing with each other in their first official meeting. As their tongues did a cautious dance, Danny felt Kono breath against his cheek. He smiled and pulled back from the kiss, resting their foreheads together. Kono took in a steady breath and then let out a sigh.

"Danny, I have to tell you something."

"What is it babe?"

Kono looked hesitant. She pulled her upper body back but didn't leave his arms. She took a deep breath and blurted, "I kissed Ben."

"Okay," Danny said simply, not taking his eyes off of her face, waiting for her to continue and get to the rest of the story.

"Okay? You're not mad?" Kono looked at Danny incredulously.

"Why would I be mad? Kono, we're new," he indicated between them. "Whatever we have here is still in its infancy stage. I'm not saying that I'm over here dating a bunch of different women or anything but this is only our second official date. You are allowed to date whoever you want and explore whatever feelings that you are having whether they be towards me or someone else. I'm not some little boy who easily gets jealous over others wanting what I want. You're an attractive, intelligent woman who can easily kick most peoples butts, has a wicked right hook, a crack shot with a sniper rifle. The list goes on and on. If I can have even a slight chance in my lifetime to date you, I will take it. If we work, we work. If we don't then no harm no foul. But I think the fact that you're here telling me about this says a lot about you and your feelings towards me."

Kono Wales shocked. She had expected there to be yelling or him turning away from her. She wasn't prepared for this reaction. She had dated guys in the past at the same time and when she told them that she was dating more than one person at the same time, a few had blew up at her so she had expected the same thing from Danny. But he was nothing like that. He was standing here, calm as ever. Kono thought about his last statement. She had told him about her kissing anothe guy. She didn't even need to. There was no reason for her to tell him so why did she? She rattled around her head for an explanation. Had she actually felt...guilty? And if she was guilty, then that would mean that she truly did care for Danny. He could see the moment that she made the connection for herself but he would wait for her to admit her feelings to herself and to him. "Well, that was easier and not at all what I expected."

"What were you expecting?"

"I dunno, for you to get mad and yell." She hung her head, partially ashamed at herself for guessing how he would respond.

"Like I said, I'm not some little boy who easily gets jealous. There was a period in my life where I was like that but I've grown beyond that place now," he lifted her chin so her eyes would meet his. "Hey, you have nothing to be ashamed about here. You were basing this off of past experience and I can't fault you for that. Now come on, we've still got one more hole to play before I completely cream you." He opened up his arms so she could go and hit her ball. She gave him a small smile. She swooped in for a quick kiss.

"Thanks Danny." She walked by and up to her ball. She sunk her putt and waited for him. They easily played the next hole and yes, Danny actually won. Which was a fair trade off seeing as she had won at laser tag. They handed in their clubs and balls. Danny guided Kono towards the exit of Tiki's, keeping his hand on the small of her back. Once they got back to the car, he opened the door before going around to his side. He started up the car and carefully drove out of the parking lot. As soon as they were safe on the roads, he reached over and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. She looked down to the hand and back up to him smiling. She brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed his hand before wrapping her other hand around the outside of his. He smiled at her before concentrating on the road again, enjoying the drive and the company on the way back to her house.

They pulled up to her house 40 minutes later. He pulled out the keys and jogged around to her side of the car. She waited for him to open the door and took the offered hand to help her up. He closed the car door. He grabbed her hand again and walked her to the front door. She put her keys in the lock, leaving them hanging there while she turned towards him.

"Thanks again Danny. The date was great and just the fun I needed to bring me out of my funk," Kono said. She looked away from him and worried her lip. Danny pulled her in for a hug. When he pulled back, he searched her face before he went in for a kiss. Feeling no resistance from her, he closed the distance til their lips met again. The kiss wasn't intense, just a thank you and good bye kiss; not meant to start or imply anything more. She pulled back smiling, "Good bye Danny."

"Good bye Kono," he replied. She turned her key in the door and walked into her house. He headed back to his car, hopped in and drove back to his apartment.


	9. Wet ‘n’ Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny takes Kono on a thirst date that includes a water park and Grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters. I also don’t own Wet ‘n’ Wild. If I did, there would be one on this island.

**Danny texting like this.**

Kono texting like this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny's POV

He was nervous. More nervous than he should be. He knew she would say yes but what if she said no? It wasn't like they hadn't hung out with his daughter before. But this would be the first time that they would all be hanging out on a 1-on-1 basis. It was his weekend to have her anyway and she had already met and hung around her before. But still, this is the first time that she would be meeting her as his girlfriend. Woah, that was the first time that he had said that to himself. Did he already think of her as his girlfriend? Maybe he shouldn't say that to her out loud yet. In case she got scared and ran away. Plus, it had been quite a few years since he had even had a girlfriend. The last one had been Rachel and we all know how that one had turned out. But Kono was not Rachel. It wasn't the same feelings and reactions that he had to Rachel. Unlike Rachel, Kono was warm all the time. Completely tanned to Rachel's pale skin. Every time she spoke, her voice was like honey: warm and rich with a calmness to it. Playful and athletic to Rachel's stiff and lithe. Though Rachel didn't work out, she managed to stay thin because of her high metabolism. He actually enjoyed someone who had an active lifestyle as well; made sure that he stayed on top of his game not just for work but for them as well. Or rather for Kono. He smiled at the thought of her name. Okay, he had it bad if he was smiling at the thought of her name. He ducked his head, not that he had anyone to hid the grin from but he did realize that it would probably look fairly stupid to anyone walking by. He finally saw her walk by his office as she headed to hers. He almost fell over his desk getting out of his chair. He straighten himself before calmly walking out the door and headed to her office. Chin and Steve were already in their offices, already into their paperwork. He knocked on her glass door before walking in.

End Danny’s POV

"Hey, you busy yet?" Danny questioned.

"I **just** got into my office. I haven't even had time to roll my eyes because of paperwork. What's up?" Kono responded as she sat down at her desk. He smirked at her comment, walked over and leaned on the edge of her desk.

"Well, I have Gracie this weekend and we were already going there but I was wondering if you would like to join us at Wet 'n' Wild? If you have other plans then it's okay..." Danny trailed off. He hoped she didn't have other plans but she had her own life.

"Danny Williams, are you asking me to officially meet your daughter?" Kono smiled slyly. A slight tinge of pink rose on his cheeks and he ducked his head. His hand went to the back of his neck in his nervousness. Kono's smile softened and she rested her hand on his lower thigh. His eyes whipped to her hand on his thigh before connecting with her eyes. "I would love to join you and Grace this weekend. Text me the details later," Kono said. Danny broke into a relieved grin.

"Great! I'll text you later this week," Danny responded, "catch you around Kono."

"See ya Danny," Kono replied. She smiled before turning her attention to the first folder off of her pile and opened it so that she could knock down her small hill of paper work. Danny pushed off of her desk and walked out her door. He was grinning like an idiot as he headed back to his office. Luckily, both Steve and Chin were still too caught up in their paperwork to notice him otherwise he wouldn't have heard the end of it. He set off doing his paperwork happily for the rest of the day, even offering to take all of their relevant paperwork to HPD to join it with their case files. It was usually one of the more hated jobs that they had but with the good mood that he was in, he was happy to do all of the nitty gritty jobs that the others didn't want to do today. Chin raised his eyebrows at the offer before he handed over his paperwork giving a swift 'Thanks!' while Steve had screwed up his face, studying Danny.

"What has got you so happy today?" Steve questioned.

"Oh, nothing," Danny responded as he went to pull the folder away from Steve. Steve kept a solid grip on it as he studied Danny. Even this little bit of back and forth wasn't enough to falter Danny's good mood as he smiled down at Steve, "You gonna let go of the folder?"

"Just as soon as you tell me why you're in such a good mood. It's weird and slightly off putting."

"You're such a cynic Steve. Can't a guy just be in a good mood every once in a while?"

"Any usual guy, yes. But you? You're only in a good mood when we either catch an extremely bad guy or when you have Grace. And seeing as it's been a while since we've caught anyone and it's still a few days until the weekend, I wanna know what's got you grinning like an idiot?"

Seeing as he wasn't going to get out of Steve's office any other way, he responded, "I'm going on an outing this weekend where my girlfriend is gonna meet my Gracie."

"You have a girlfriend? How did I not know about this?" Steve enquired.

"Because unlike **some** of us around here, I don't put my entire personal life on stereo."

"Well, how did you meet her? What's she like?"

"None of your beeswax you Nosey Nelly! I'll tell you when I'm good and ready!"

"Oooh, she must be very special for you to be keeping her _this_ big of a secret **and** for you to be introducing her to Gracie!"

"You can either have these folders delivered now or you can deliver them yourself later. What's it gonna be Steven?"

Steve shoved the folders into Danny's hands, "Fine, but I **will** get to hear about her sooner or later, right?"

"Of course. As soon as we're on solid ground, I'll introduce you to her."

"I'll hold you to that." Steve went back into the rest of his paperwork as he left Danny to find his way out of his office. With that, Danny turned on his heels and headed downstairs to head out to HPD.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days later, Danny was resting on his couch when he had finally gotten around to chatting with Grace about their weekend plans. They had decided to get there around 10:30 in the morning so they would have to leave around 9:45. Grace was very excited about the upcoming weekend but still had 2 days until they got to it.

He reclined against the side of his couch while he flicked through the channels, looking for anything to watch. With the details now sorted, he could now contact Kono.

**Hey**

He had barely put the phone down when it dinged and vibrated in his hand.

Hey. What’s up?

**Nothing much. Just trying to find something interesting to watch on TV tonight. What’s up with you?**

Nothing really. Drinking beer and watching the news.

**What's it say? ‘Another perfectly sunny day tomorrow. Everyone please keep surfing’?**

Lol! Yes actually. If you haven’t realized, that’s what all our weather reports are like.

**Meh, figured as much now. I didn’t know it was possible for one place to get so much sun!**

Well suck it up Williams. You’re in Hawaii now!

**And since when did you become a drill sergeant?**

Since right now:P. You gonna obey me?

**I'll take it under advisement.**

Lol!

**The reason I was initially contacting you is to let you know about this weekend. I’ve sorted it out with Grace and we’ve decided to be there for 10:30.**

That's a bit early for a weekend. Why so early?

**The way I figured, we can be some of the first in for the day and roughly be out before the sun starts trying to seriously kill us.**

The sun is not that bad here Danny.

**Are you serious? Ive got pictures of me from New Jersey versus now and I almost look like those girls up there who tan all the time.**

Stop being so dramatic! I think you look perfectly fine. It’s a healthy suntan. Plus, you forever have sunscreen in either your bag or your car so it’s not like you’re being unhealthy.

**True. So, you’ll meet us there in your car and we can set up a place to meet before we head in?**

Absolutely.

**I would be lying if I said this wasn’t a good reason to get the chance to see you in a bikini again.**

Why Danny Williams, that almost sounded like a line.

**Well I hope so. That’s what I was aiming for ;).**

Alrighty there smooth talker :P. I’ll see you this weekend.

**See you this weekend Kono. Good night xoxox.**

Good Night Danny XOXO.

Danny stretched and yawned. He checked the time to see that it was about time for him to get into bed for the evening. He locked up his windows and doors before heading for his bedroom. He changed for bed and sunk under the covers, content in his plan and excited for the weekend to come.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Saturday had finally come. Danny was excited for Grace to be over this weekend but he was nervous for Grace to meet Kono. Grace and Kono had met before but this was more official. It might take a few times for Grace to get it cause she had already met Kono but not yet as his girlfriend. Danny had had his cup of coffee and sat down to have a substantial breakfast with Grace. One that didn't leave them too full as to all the activities that they were going to be doing today. They changed into their swimsuits and clothes, grabbed their towels and loaded into the car. They drove to Wet 'n' Wild and pulled into a parking spot. Danny pulled out his phone and sent a message to Kono.

**Hey, you here?**

They gathered their things and got out of the car. He took Grace's hand and started across the parking lot. His phone buzzed in his hand.

Yeah, I’m waiting by the front gate.

As they got closer to the front gate, Danny started searching for Kono. He saw her waving and smiling at him. He waved back.

"Hey," he smiled when he saw her.

"Hey," she responded. He reached forward and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Grace, you remember Kono right?"

"Yeah, she's your coworker who's the really good surfer. Hi Kono!" Grace waved at Kono.

"Hey Grace, howzit?"

"I'm good. Danno, she gonna be joining us today?"

"Well, she intends to. Do you mind?"

"No, she's pretty cool." Grace smiled up at Kono. Danny smiled down at his daughter. Her willingness to trust the people that he brought around astounded him. But he also didn't trust just anyone with his daughter either. They walked up to the front gate.

"Hey Maika'i! Howzit?! I didn't know you were working today!" Kono greeted the ticket attendant.

"Kono! Howzit? You didn't tell me you were coming today! And who is this pretty girl?" The attendant replied.

"This is Grace. And this is Grace's dad and my coworker Danny. Danny, Grace, this is my cousin Maika'i," Kono said by way of introduction. Grace waved at Maika'i. Danny smiled and waved.

Her cousin pulled her closer and whispered, "Please tell me that ke kanaka ho'okola is available." Kono grinned at her cousin and turned her head to Danny.

"Nope, I'm dating him," Kono stated as she stared at Danny.

"I'm jealous," her cousin frowned slightly.

Danny had been conversing with Grace while the cousins talked. He looked up to see the two women looking at him; both with a hint of lust in their eyes. While he saw Kono with a sexy smile on her face, her cousin was a different look altogether. He actually saw her lick her lips and he couldn't help the blush that rose along his neck. He ducked his head and proceeded to talk to Grace again. Kono realized that it was something he did frequently when got nervous and she found it endearing.

"Tell you what, I'll give you guys the employee discount cause your friend there is just so..." she looked down towards Grace, "'charming'. You guys enjoy your time inside! I'll call ahead to Mei and get a locker reserved for you guys. Regular or a Family sized?"

Kono and Danny looked at each other. They hadn't thought of this. Danny stepped forward and stated, "A family sized locker please." He turned back to Kono, "No use in paying for 2 different lockers when we can simply share 1. I mean, it's not like all our stuff is taking up an excessive amount of space."

"Anything you want 'oki'oki," Maika'i said dreamily as she leaned forward on her hand and looked at Danny. Danny returned the smile. He wasn't 100% but he was pretty sure that she was flirting with him now. Kono rolled her eyes and grabbed Danny's hand, dragging him and Grace away from her cousin.

"Thanks cuz!" Kono yelled as she turned back, waving at her cousin as they headed further into the park. They headed towards the center of the park at a leisurely pace due to Grace looking around trying to take in the entire park.

"So, I know Steve and I have asked this question before but exactly how many cousins do you and Chin have?!" Kono just smiled at him as they pulled up to the line for the lockers. Kono stepped out of the line and tried to look over or around the heads of the people in the line. She made eye contact with a woman who looked slightly like Kono and they both waved at each other. She quickly finished off with the person in front of her and rushed out from the hut.

"Kono!"

"Mei! How are you?"

"I'm great! How are you doing?"

"I'm good! Mei, this is my coworker Dannys and his daughter Grace. Guys, this is my cousin Mei," Kono made introductions for the second time that day. Danny and Grace waved at the new cousin. She slid the key into Kono's hand as she gave her a hug goodbye.

Kono turned around and lead them over to the lockers. They each stripped and placed their stuff in the lockers. Danny helped Grace with the sunscreen, rubbing it into the places she couldn't reach. Once he finished with her, he started on himself. He turned to ask Kono to help him with his back. When he caught sight of her, the words died on his lips. She had come in a slightly different bikini today. The bottoms we're black and the top was bright pink. She was throwing her hair up into a ponytail. She caught Danny's gaze and winked at him. "Need help with sunscreen Danny?" Kono asked. Danny nodded his head and absently handed the sunscreen to her. Seeing as he had no intentions of taking his eyes off of her, she shook her head and rolled her eyes before walking around him to his back. She squirted some into her hand and passed it to Grace, "Can you hold this for me Grace please?"

"Sure Kono. Can I help you with yours?"

"Sure Grace, that would be a great help," she handed the bottle to Grace. Grace squirted some into her hands and started on Kono's legs. Kono smiled at her while she stared intently at the job she was doing. Kono turned back to Danny and started rubbing the lotion into his back. She saw him visibly relax into her touch and she smiled to herself. This had been the most genuine smiling she had done in a while in such a short period of time.

"Okay, I've finished the back. Turn around please Kono," Grace requested. Kono had just finished Danny's back. Grace squirted more on her hands while she waited for Kono to turn around.

Before she could smack her hands together, Kono asked Grace for the lotion. "Hey Danny, can you get my back while I get my front please?" Kono asked Danny. Danny gulped as he nodded and took the lotion from Kono's hand. He squirted some in his hand and started on her shoulders. Kono smiled to herself as she felt his hands tentatively slid over her shoulders and down her back to her waist and hips. As he slid further south, the touch got lighter. "It's okay to touch me Danny. I'm not going to break."

"Ye-yeah, I know. Just don't want you to think I'm trying to press my luck." Grace had finished helping with her lower half so Kono stepped back more firmly into his hands. She let out a low moan so that only Danny could hear her. She heard him take in a breath. He did a last swipe over her shoulders and dropped his hands down to his side. "Done!" He announced slightly louder than he meant to. Kono turned so she could look over her shoulder at him.

"Thanks for the assist," she whispered and winked at him. She held her hand out to Grace and asked, "Where to first Gracie?"

"How about those big slides over there?" Grace said pointing to Volcano Express. Danny broke out of his surprise when he saw where Grace was pointing.

"Down hill headfirst racing? Are you trying to give me a heart attack child?" Danny said in shock.

"Danno," Grace whined, "let loose a little. Isn't today about fun?" She was already pulling Kono towards the large slides.

Danny rushed to catch up to them. He leaned in and stage whispered to the both of them, "This girl is going to be the death of me." He grabbed Grace's other hand and they swung her back and forth between them on their way to the slides. They each collected a mat and slowly took the stairs to the top of the ride. Once at the top, they joined a single guy when their turn came around. "See you guys at the bottom, I'll be waiting for you two."

"In your dreams buster," Kono chided back at him, "we'll see you at the bottom. Right Gracie?" Kono turned to look at Grace.

"Right," Grace said determinedly. She got a hard look on her face as she waited for the lifeguard on duty to give the signal. When the lifeguard gave the signal, Grace pushed off aggressively, trying to get a head start. Everyone disappeared down their tubes, turning away from each other. They twist and turned in darkness til they all emerged into the sunlight. Danny and the guy warring for first place, followed by Kono and a few seconds later, Grace. They slid to an eventual stop and stood up.

"Told you guys I would win," Danny smirked as he stood up and faced them when they had finally pulled to a stop.

"You cheated Danno," Grace determined, crossing her arms across her chest. "I don't know how but you cheated."

"How the heck could I cheat at this?" Danny questioned his daughter as they all stepped over the partitions to exit the slides. They dropped off their boards as they headed to the next ride.

"I don't know but you did," Grace sulked.

"Well don't worry, the next ride is a family one with no race aspect whatsoever," Danny consoled her as he pulled her into his side. They were still mostly dry so it wasn't too cold. They headed next door to O-Hana Highway. They all climbed the stairs and waited in the still small line. The line moved fairly swiftly. Thank goodness they were still early so the lines moved much faster and were much shorter. It was only a few minutes of standing on the steps before it was their turn. They all jumped into the large tube together. Grace wanted to look forward so that she could see where they were going the entire time. Danny assured her that she wouldn't always be facing that way. Not more than 1/3 of the way down, the tube had rotated so that Grace had her back to the slide and she couldn't see where they were going anymore not that she cared as she was screaming and smiling down the ride along with Danny and Kono. They came to the bottom in a moderate splash, all laughing and holding on to the sides. They floated to a stop by the bottom lifeguard and did the odd scoot to get out of the huge tube. Kono and Danny splashed into the water, both landing about waist height. Danny helped Grace out of the tube and placed her on the pool bottom. They strode slowly to climb out and head to the next ride. Tornado was pretty great for Kono and Grace (though Danny looked a little shaken after coming off of that ride), next was the Waianae Coasters in which Danny and Grace rode on a double down an open slide while Kono went in one next to them in an enclosed one, they got to Hawaiian Waters where Danny grabbed an inner tube and floated while Kono taught Grace how to bodysurf, moved on to Big Kahuna which Grace deemed a bore, they bypassed Shaka altogether cause even Danny admitted that it looked dull, they did Surf Sliders 3 times so that they each got to experience every slide. They sat on the side at the Water World while Grace ran about on the equipment. She was scrambling up rope ladders and across pads, sliding down slides with Danny only yelling at her twice to be careful.

"Thanks for inviting me to join you guys this weekend," Kono said as she turned her head to Danny from her place on her lounger.

"Thanks for joining us," Danny smiled back. He continued staring at Kono as she watched Grace climb across another few pods, holding on to the ropes above her head. "Why don't you come and join me on the lounger?" Danny suggested.

"Don't you think it would be a bit much around Grace?" Kono asked cautiously. She looked over to see where Grace was. She was distracted as she joined a few other kids going down the large, green slide, splashing into the water and bobbing right back up a moment later.

"Nah, she'll be alright. Plus, if she asks, we'll just say you were cold," Danny said as he moved his leg off the lounger and offered his hand to her. Kono looked at him for a moment before she got off of her lounger and sat in between his legs on his. She leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her. He smiled when she settled into his arms, resting his head on the top of her hair. They were able to get a good 20 minute break from all the crazy before Grace came bounding up to them. They could easily see her as she was splashing with new friends as she got closer. They separated before she got too close.

"Hey Danno, my new friends told me about this ride here called 'Da Flowrider'! They say it's just like surfing! Can I try it?" Grace asked excitedly.

"Let's take a look at it first Monkey. Which way is it?" Danny replied.

"It's right next door," Grace said as she grabbed his and Kono's hand and trying to pull them up from the lounger. They casually followed behind her as she pulled them by their hands, trying to urge them to speed up. When they rounded the corner, Danny got a good look at the ride.

"Nuh-uh. Like heck you're going on that thing Grace! That looks like a bit too much."

"But Danno! It's perfectly safe for kids to do!"

"No way Grace, that looks too dangerous."

Kono leaned down to look Grace in the eyes, "Hey, what say I take a turn at it and show your dad what he's missing? You can live vicariously through me until another time."

"What does vicarious mean?"

"It means living through another. Like when you were playing in Water World back there. I am too tall to play on those so it could be said that I was able to experience it through you. Understand?"

"I think so. So you gonna do it so I can live vicariously through you when you do Da Flowrider?"

"Absolutely. Let's do this!" Kono held up her hands to give a double high five to Grace. Grace slapped her hand against Kono's in excitement, looking more excited by the moment. Kono stood in the line and waited her turn. When it was her turn, she waved at Danny and Grace, winked at them before flying flat on the board and jumping into the wave. She moved to her knees and then quickly got to her feet. She then employed all her surfing skills to stay on the board, surfing to one side then the other. As she turned sharply, she created waves that went off the sides of Da Flowrider. She was able to also do a few turns and even threw in a few 360's. Grace was cheering loudly from the sidelines as Kono performed for the crowd. She could have gone on for a while but decided to call it quits and stop the little show she was putting on. Grace raced up to her when she was close to them again. She threw herself around Kono's legs.

"Kono, that was so cool!" Grace beamed. Grace looked up at Kono and lifted her arms up. Kono's eyebrows rose as she looked down to Grace then looked to Danny. Danny smiled and indicated with his hand. She looked back down at Grace and picked her up. Grace wrapped her legs around Kono who settled the young girl on her side. She wrapped her arms around Kono's neck. "You're cool Kono. Can you teach me to do that one day? Maybe teach me to surf?"

"Maybe one day, if your dad says it's okay," Kono blushed slightly, not used to such praise in a while. "I'm getting kinda hungry. You ready to go and eat something Gracie?"

"Yeah, let's go eat!" Grace added. Danny smiled at his girls. He stepped close and kissed Grace on the cheek. Kono used one arm to hold Grace up against her left side while Danny reached for her right hand. He interlocked their fingers and kissed her on her cheek. They headed back to the lockers so they could get Danny's wallet. They grabbed their towels so they could dry off a bit before heading to the food court. Kono had put Grace down so she could properly dry herself. Once dry enough, they put their towels back into the lockers and headed over. It was just 1:00 so it was still the thick of the lunch crowd. As they grabbed a few burgers, fries, 2 large sodas as well as 3 bottles of water, they said 'Hey!' To another one of Kono's cousins behind the counter. Danny thought it was ridiculous and asked how many cousins Kono had that worked in the park. Kono informed him that it was 10 that she knew of. They all wolfed down their food, not realizing quite how hungry they all were. Kono sucked back half her soda while Danny and Grace shared the other one, almost finishing it. Everyone then took their own bottle of water and took a few large gulps. With everyone satisfied but not quite ready to get back into anything tough, they all headed for Kapolei Kooler to drift around while staying slightly cool.

They each grabbed an inner tube and headed into the water, staying on the side. Kono held onto her and Danny's tubes while he helped Grace on top of hers. He held on to the handle while allowing Kono the opportunity to get onto her inner tube. Kono held onto the handrail while also holding on to the handle for Grace's inner tube so they didn't float away. Danny jumped into his and grabbed the other side of Grace's. He nodded to Kono and she let go. They slowly drifted along the river. Danny turned himself so that he could grab onto Kono's inner tube. He grabbed the side of Grace's inner tube that Kono was holding on to. Kono let go and he swung Grace out slightly. Grace was enjoying simply drifting and didn't notice that she was handed off. He moved his hand from the handle of Kono's inner tube to grab her hand. He smiled at her and she returned the smile before they both leaned back and drifted along the river, all connected. After 10 minutes, Grace was a little restless and started wiggling her way out of the inner tube. Danny felt the shifting of Grace's inner tube. He opened one eye to check her out. He saw what she was trying to do and smirked at her. Once she splashed out of it, she immediately went back under her inner tube and popped up in the middle of it, hanging off the side while lazily kicking her feet. Danny lazily turned his head to Kono.

"You ready to get out?" Danny asked to Kono.

"Yeah, I'm good now," Kono replied.

Danny turned his head the other way to his daughter, "You ready to get out Grace?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave yet," Grace responded.

"Well, where do you wanna go?" Danny asked her.

"Can we go back to Water World?" Grace begged.

"Sure. You good with that Kono?"

"I'm good with whatever brah. I am loose and happy right now," Kono assured.

"Look for our next out Gracie. We'll offload these tubes and head back," Danny uttered. Grace nodded and slowly paddled to the side closer to the side so it would be easier when they passed by a handrail again. When they came close to the handrail, Grace reached out and grabbed it. Kono and Danny drifted by and felt themselves get pulled slightly back against the flow of the river. They opened their eyes to see that Grace had pulled them to a stop. They hopped down from their inner tubes, grabbing them before they could float away. They deposited their inner tubes back into the holders and slowly walked back with Danny in between them, holding both their hands. When they got back to Water World, Grace saw some of the kids she was playing with earlier. She looked up at Danny hopefully. He nodded and lead her off with his hand. She dropped his hand and went to join her new friends. Danny and Kono waded into the knee height water, slowly wandering around to the other side of the apparatus where the buckets were that poured water down on you when they were full. They waited a few cycles until they were drenched again. Kono wrung out her ponytail while Danny shook his head back and forth before running his hands over his hair to get rid of the access water. Danny pulled Kono into his arms as they stepped out of the flow of the buckets. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested hers on his shoulders. "Thanks again for coming Kono."

"Thanks for inviting me. I enjoyed spending the day with you and Grace. You know, you really do have a great kid there Danny."

"Thanks. Regardless of everything that happened between Rachel and I, she's still a bubbly and outgoing kid." He couldn't see her but she crossed his mind and Kono could see his smile change slightly, get softer. "By the way, I never told you how good your bikini looks on you today. **Very** nice!" He held her back slightly and let his eyes roam appreciatively down her body.

She did a twirl in his arms to show off the whole thing outfit or what little there was of it and smiled when she caught his gaze aimed at her ass. "Eyes up here Detective," Kono expressed. While she checked him out, his eyes travelled back up her body but settled on her lips. She eventually looked back from appreciating the view that she was taking in to see him staring intently at her lips. She licked them slowly, suddenly nervous. Her tongue darted out and he tracked the movement. Kono's eyes met his. His eyes flickered back down to her lips and lingered for a few seconds. He quickly looked back to her eyes, looking for any hesitation on her part. Seeing none, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed into the kiss. He tilted his head to quickly deepen the kiss, sweeping his tongue across her lips. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue entrance into hers. Their tongues danced together for a few seconds before they pulled back, putting their foreheads together and smiling. They each heaved a sigh, a bit disappointed that they couldn't allow it to continue because of where they were.

"Ready to get outta here?" Danny asked, dipping back in to steal another kiss.

Kono sighed heavily before answering, "I'm ready to get out of here so we can do more of this." She dipped her head back down quickly and captured his lips again. Pressing her full body against his and wrapping her arms around his neck to bring his body flush with hers. He immediately responded, breathing in deeply, he tighten his arms around her waist and tried to deepen the kiss again. She pulled her upper body from his, separating them again. He leaned forward, trying to get her warmth and her lips back against his.

Danny groaned, "Kono, you keep doing that and we might be kicked out of here for what happens next."

Kono grinned saucily at him, "Just giving you something to think about until next time."

"You're killing me here Kono."

"You can't handle it, old man?" She grinned.

"Oh-ho! Old man! That's how you wanna play it?" Danny leaned in to Kono's ear and whispered, "Just wait until next time. I'll show you 'old man'." As he said this, he ran his hands down her spine and settled them on her hips, gripping her slightly tighter. Kono felt heat start to pool in her belly. She pushed back out of Danny's grasp. She leaned down and splashed water on her face and down the back of her neck. She straightened to see Danny with his arms across his chest, smirking at her.

"Shut up," she snapped. Danny shook his head and offered her his hand. She took it but not before sticking out her tongue at him. They went back around to the other side of the equipment to look for Grace. As soon as they emerged, they dropped hands. They saw her wading in the water slightly away from the equipment with a few friends. Danny called her name and Grace looked up. He told her to say goodby to her friends, they were getting ready to leave. She quickly said goodbye to her new friends and lightly jogged to her dad and Kono. She reached for Danny's hand and they turned to head back to the lockers. They all quickly dried and switched back into their clothes. They went to drop off their key and head to the exit. Once they hit the entrance/exit to the park, Grace let out a big yawn. Danny smiled down at her as she rubbed her eyes with her free hand. They confirmed where their cars were, surprised to find that yet again, they had parked relatively close to each other. They walked to Danny's car so that he could put Grace in and buckle her up. She immediately sagged against the seat with her head falling to the side. Once that was done, he closed the door to say goodbye to Kono. He placed a lingering kiss on her lips before she turned and headed back to her car. Danny smiled after her before turning back and getting into his car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Danno, are you and Kono a couple?" Grace asked her dad sleepily.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I saw you guys holding hands and being a bit touchy-feely with each other. And I saw you guys kiss outside the car. Plus, you haven't really brought any women around me since we've been here or since you and mom split." Danny was always amazed at how perceptive his little girl could be. He found it to be better to be truthful with her. She seemed to have a sense when he was lying to her.

"Well, actually yes. We just started dating but it's still fairly new. We're seeing how we feel about each other and where it goes."

Grace smiled, "Good. You deserve to be happy Danno. Plus, I like Kono. She's cool, she's nice and she can surf. Hopefully one day she can teach us how to surf as well."

"Us?"

Grace yawned, "Yeah. That way, our entire ohana can surf together." Danny smiled at his daughter as she snuggled into the seat. He patted her hair.

"We can definitely make a plan for that in the future." He saw her smile slightly. As she began breathing deeper, her features relaxed and her breath evened out. Danny placed his hands back on the wheel and continued to drive them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it may seem a little backwards and I feel usually the team would bring a girlfriend/boyfriend around the team before they would get introduced to any of their family but you know the deal. These are extenuating circumstances.
> 
> If I got the translation correct (and I hope I did but please feel free to correct me), ke kanaka ho'okola means sexy man and 'oki'oki means cutie.


	10. Reality or Fantasy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Hawaii 5-0 or any of its characters. Nor do I own the A-Team though I’m not quite sure what I would do if I did. Probably nothing good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-0, any of the characters or any of the movies mentioned.

Danny's POV

It was another Grace-free weekend. Not that he didn't love his weekends with her. He adored his daughter. But when she wasn't there, the place was awfully quiet and he had to figure out a way to occupy both his time and fill his apartment with noise. He ha been running a cricket game that he had found. It wasn't something that he would have watched when he was younger but Rachel had watched enough that he had started to ask questions and get into it. It was England vs. India so he knew it would be good. He looked back just in time to catch an LBW. He looked a bit relieved, just like the batter but the bowler looked like he was close to killing the umpire. He continued cleaning up his apartment as he listened to the commentary. He had spent most of the day cleaning the other rooms and was finallly finishing with the living room. Once finished, he did a quick check in each room to make sure he hadn't missed anything. Once he was satisfied that everything was as clean and tidy as it could be, he grabbed a small duffle bag and shoved some workout clothes plus his gloves in it. Regardless of what Steve thought, he did enjoy exercise. His just happened to be in a ring instead of swimming around aimlessly or running for 'fun'. He had grabbed his keys and his bag and headed to the door when there was a knock. He paused and thought quickly through his recent messages. He didn't recall making plans with anyone this weekend.

"Danny, open up!" He heard Kono's voice yelling through the door. Danny mentally shook himself and continued towards the door. He opened it to a smiling Kono, "Hey!"

"Hey Kono, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Rented a few movies this weekend and didn't particularly want to watch them by myself so figured I'd chance it and see if you were home and possibly wanted to watch with me?" Kono looked around a bit nervously. Her eyes settled on the bag in his hand and her eyes wondered back up to meet his, "I'm sorry, were you about to go somewhere?"

"Nah, nowhere important. Mostly just filling in my evening. Plus, your much better company than a gym of sweaty guys," " he smiled at her nervousness before he opened the door wider, allowing her space to come in. She held the DVD's in one hand and a 6-pack in the other. He smirked at the beer as she passed. He closed the door behind her, "Popcorn then?"

"Sure." She was already putting the beers in the fridge. He had dropped his bag back in it's original location and headed to the kitchen. He reached up into the cupboard to grab 2 bags of microwave popcorn. He unwrapped the plastic, placed 1 bag in the middle of the microwave and the 'Popcorn' button and start.

"I'm going to change into something a bit more suitable for a movie night. Once the first bag is done, pop in the second bag and pour them both in a bowl. Be back in a bit." He grabbed his bag off the table and headed to his room. He kicked off his shoes and placed them in the closet. He pulled a white tee out of his dresser drawer as well as a pair of jeans off the back of the recliner he had in his room. He quickly changed into the new clothes and threw his workout clothes on the back of his recliner. He pulled off his socks and balled them back up, shooting them into his drawer. He smiled as they went in. He padded out of his bedroom and back to the kitchen to see Kono emptying the second bag into the bowl with he first one. Danny smiled softly at her and leaned on the door frame, crossing his ankles as well as his arms across his chest. She stuffed one bag into the other and crumpled them both up into a ball. She quickly searched and spotted the trash can. Spotting it, she aimed and made a shot for the trash can, a look of concentration on her face. She let it fly through the air and smiled as it landed from halfway across the kitchen. She picked up a piece of popcorn and threw it in the air. She went to catch it with her mouth but needed up hitting herself in the nose. She caught it before it could roll too far off her face and popped it into her mouth. She turned to grab 2 beers from the fridge, using the countertop to remove the lids then grabbed the bowl from off the counter. She bent down to the bowl to take a piece off the top of the pile and as she turned around, her eyes locked with his. He was grinning at her, "Nice shot but don't give up your day job."

"You'll be nicer to me if you want your beer," she stuck her tongue out at him as she sauntered by on her way to the couch. He followed her into the living room. She plopped down in the middle of the couch, leaned forward and placed the beers on the coffee table. She kicked her shoes off before she tucked her feet under her and settled the popcorn on her legs. He picked up the DVD remote on the way to the couch. He plopped down next to her and hit play. He settled back into the couch, casually throwing his arm around the top of her shoulders. She shifted to be under his arm and they both dug into the popcorn as the opening action sequence of A-Team started up. He grinned and thought to himself, _This is just the kind of movie Steve would pick out_. Neither had seen it yet so they both tucked in to watch. They started making comparisons between their team and the A-Team. They agreed that Chin was like Baracas (calm, zen and only used violence when necessary but not for violence sake), Danny was very similar to Hannibal (steady and always in need of a plan) but could not come to an agreement on whether Steve was more of a smooth talker like Face or straight up nuts like Murdock. By the end of the movie, all the popcorn had been eaten and the bowl put on the coffee table and they had each consumed 2 1/2 beers each, they still couldn't come to the conclusion of who Steve was more like so they were at a stalemate. He made to get up but Kono stopped him with a hand on his thigh as she flicked to the gag reel. He sat back down as she settled from putting down the remote. They each drained the rest of their beers while the first scenes played. They each laughed at different moments and at some together. It almost seemed that when one stopped laughing that the other would start. As the scenes pulled to a close, they were both settling down. They were both still chuckling a little as they looked to each other. They smiled at each other. The alcohol and the endorphin high from the gag reel allowed them to both relax a little bit more.

(End of Danny’s POV)

Danny looked into Kono's eyes then down to her lips. He pushed her hair behind her ear before trailing his hand down her cheek and around her neck. He lightly pulled her towards him and noticed that she held her breath a little as her eyes fluttered close. When their lips met, she immediately let out the breath she'd been holding. Her lips were soft underneath his and easily parted when he licked along the line of her lips in askance for entrance. She complied and opened her lips to him. His tongue swept into her mouth, lightly licking the roof before joining hers in a dance of seduction. Danny may have gone in first but Kono wasn't being shy and idle. Her hands had gone from simply resting on his chest to fisting into his shirt as the kiss got more intense. He slid his right arm around her waist while the other was still holding on to the back of her neck. As they continued kissing, he took the hand around her neck and moved it down to her legs. He slid his arm under her legs and maneuvered them onto his lap. He used the arm around her waist to pull her onto his lap. They seperated with a slight gasp. Danny immediately went back in to nip along her jaw before placing lingering kisses down her neck. He settled at the crook of her neck, licking at her pulse point. While doing this, he slide his hand from her thigh to her ass. She inhaled quickly and slightly tilted her head back to allow him better access. He smiled against her neck and grazed his teeth over the point; hearing her gasp at the difference in tactics. He maneuvered her until she was straddling his lap. From the new position, she was able to pull him off of her neck easily by his hair so she could bring their mouths back together. She hungrily devoured his moan as she aggressively attacked his mouth. She ground her crotch down to his groin, trying to create friction to satisfy the feelings that were welling up inside her. When she pressed down to his rapidly hardening cock, he threw back his head and let out a groan. She smiled at the reaction and did the same action again with the same result. She pressed down one more time and wriggled on him. His breathing was getting heavier and he gripped her waist to still her actions.

"Kono," Danny groaned, "you keep that up and we won't make it to the bedroom."

"My goal is to get into your pants. As to where I do that doesn't matter to me," Kono replied saucily. Danny growled at her before wrapping his arm around her waist and using his other hand to push off the couch. Kono, surprised by the action and not wanting to fall, automatically wrapped her legs around Danny's waist. While Danny maneuvered them from the couch, Kono now started on his neck. She placed little nips along his neck working first on one side then switching to the other. She made her way up to his earlobe and sucked it into her mouth. Danny growled and pressed her against the nearest wall, twisting his hand in her hair and smashing his mouth against hers. Kono moaned into his mouth and responded in kind. Kono's hands were trying to scratch up his back but couldn't due to his shirt being in the way. She whined.

Danny pulled back, "What's wrong babe?"

"I wanna touch you but your shirt is in the way." He smirked at her. He held her pinned against the wall with his hips and leaned his upper half away from her. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it behind him.

"There you go." Kono looked down at his chest to see a smattering of blond hair. She ran her hands through it and ran her hands back up. The next run down his chest she used her nails, making sure to run them over his nipples. She felt him shudder under her. He pressed back up against her and dove back into her neck, kissing at it again as he swung them back to their original path towards his bedroom. Once his shins hit the edge of the bed, he leaned down to lay Kono gently on it. She looked up at him with hooded eyes. He quickly pulled her top off to expose more skin and groaned to himself. She had gone braless. Danny loved a woman in a good set of lingerie but he loved a woman daring enough to go without. He admired her flat stomach that lead up to her breasts with their slight tan up to her face which looked serenely happy and was outlined by her hair, a slight mess from the short fall. He leaned down, placing his hands on either side of her and his knee at the foot of the bed to climb over her.

As he climbed over her, he wondered if she was daring enough to do the same downstairs. He looked on in reverence at her breasts. They were small and pert; her nipples the same colour as her lips. He reached down, resting his hands on the sides of her breasts and ran his thumbs over the tight nipples. She jumped slightly at the initial contact. He did another sweep. She arched up into the touch this tip and moaned lightly. He smiled and did it again, noting he got the same reaction. Her breath quickened. He leaned down and swept his tongue over the left one. She gasped as her back arched off the bed to get closer to the touch. He did it again and immediately sucked it into his mouth while he played with the right one with his fingertips. She moaned louder, arching up into the touch. Her senses were being assaulted as Danny played with both nipples. She was so sensitive to them being touched and she could tell that Danny was enjoying her responses. He pulled up, off of her left nipple with a slight tug. She tried to follow his lips and let out a slight whine when he released it. He took his fingers off of the right one as well. When she realized that he wasn't touching her, she looked down at him. She saw nearly black eyes looking back at her rimmed with a sliver of blue. He held her gaze while he moved to her right nipple. He swept it with his tongue and could see a small gasp being released from her lips before he covered it with his mouth. Her head fell back as her nipple was enveloped in his mouth. He repeated the same actions on her nipples as he did the first time. She wriggled and moaned under his ministrations. He pulled off of her nipple with a slight pop. Her back went down to the bed but Kono was breathing heavier now. Danny ran his hands down her sides until he reached the waistband of her jeans. His hands traveled slowly toward the button, trailing slightly under her waistband as he did so.

As his hands undid her button and zipper, he made a slow trail of kisses down from between her breasts to the waistline of her jeans. When he realseased them, he hooked his fingers into the top of them and pulled them down. He slowly revealed the teal panties that she was wearing. It seemed that he couldn't stop groaning at her tonight and every new discovery he made. She was so responsive! He kissed at her pantie line, allowing the tip of his tongue to dip under as he made his way across. He kissed the thin scrap that barely covered her before hooking his fingers into the sides and dragging it down her legs. He was happy to see that she didn't ascribe to the thought family that a woman had to shave or wax herself completely bald but she did keep the hair on her pussy trimmed. He ran his hands up her legs from her ankles, to her calves, past her knee and lightly pressing her thighs open. He checked her face to see how she was doing. It looked relaxed and quite happy. He smiled before swiping his tongue up her clit.

"Oh!" She jumped at the touch. He did it again and she arched into the touch the second time around. He continued doing this, alternating between licking her clit and dipping his tongue inside her, letting the flavor coat his tongue as her cries got steadily louder. She reached down and pressed her hand to the back of his head. The more Kono moaned, the more she started wriggling even as she insistently pressed her hand to the back of his head to keep him between her thighs. He growled deep in the back of his throat, the vibrations running through her clit causing her to arch her back completely off the bed.

"Oh my God, Danny!" He slid his arms underneath and around her thighs to hold her down, going back in to bring her to orgasm. He could feel her trying to lift her hips off the bed as the waves of pleasure started coming on more intensely; both trying to push herself further into his mouth and closer to her orgasm. He felt the starting convulsions around his tongue.

"Danny, I'm so close!" He kept going at her insistently with his tongue, still going between the folds of her pussy and her clit. The waves were building and building, heating up her body as a light sheen of sweat broke out over her body.

"Danny! Fuck, I'm gonna come! Fuck, I'm gonna come! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Her voice getting louder and louder as she rode the waves higher. She twisted her hand in his hair and pressed his head harder between her legs as she felt the waves of pleasure building to a crest; her head tossing back and forth on the bed. He switched up tactics and sucked insistently on her clit; flicking his tongue over it every once in a while in no particular rhythm trying to take her over the edge.

Kono reached higher and higher until finally, the wave crested and crashed into itself, "Fuck! Fuck! FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKKKK! DDDDAAAAAANNNNNNYYYYYYYYY!" Her entire body tensed; hips staying on the bed while her upper body arched off of the bed at the intensity of her orgasm. He sucked her clit through the orgasm. When he felt her start to come down he went back to slowly licking her; starting from the bottom of her lips and swiping all the way to her clit. Her body settled back down on the bed as her breathing started to return to normal. His head popped up from between her legs and rested on her right thigh. He grinned at her as his chin shined with her juices.

"You okay?" He asked with a smirk.

"Shut up," she replied with no real malice in her voice. She threw her arm over her eyes as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Ready for another one?" He asked her, already starting to shift positions so that he could get on his knees pushing her legs slightly further apart which was easy due to her relaxed state. He didn't wait for a response but instead slipped two fingers into her heat, searching for the little bump inside. His fingers were enveloped in her heat. Even though she was slightly spent from the first orgasm, she unintentionally responded by jerking her hips as she was still sensitive. He smiled down at her though she didn't see it as her arm was still slung over her eyes. She reached forward and tried to pull his arm away though there wasn't much effort made as she was still weak from the first orgasm. He pulled her hand away and placed it at her side as he sped up his hand against her g-spot. Kono started moaning again under his attentions.

She moaned louder as he sped up, "Oh God Danny!" Her hands fisted in the sheets at either side of her as her body climbed again, getting there much faster after her previous orgasm.

"You close babe?"

"So close Danny! So fucking close!" Kono moaned. He inserted another finger and pressed down on her pubic bone as he increased his speed. She gasped at the overall pressure increase as it sent her up higher and higher.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" Danny didn't slow down but he quirked an eyebrow at Kono. She was quite vocal and...explicit when she was achieving orgasm. He could feel her inner walls clenching and releasing around his fingers; occurring faster and faster the closer she got.

"OhmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodOHMYGGGGOOOOOOOODDDDD!" Kono screamed as her second orgasm hit. Danny massaged her through it until she came back down. When he felt her start to come down and watched her breath steady, he pulled his fingers out of her.

Kono had opened her eyes but they were basically slits. She watched and felt as Danny attempted to pull his fingers out of her. She gave a small moan of protest and followed the movement with her body trying to prolong the touch. He smiled up at her and pulled his fingers out quickly pulling a whimper from Kono. He went to wipe off her juices on the sheet next to him when she gripped his wrist with a swiftness that he hadn't expected from her based on her current rate of exhaustion. She brought the fingers that had been in her only moments ago up to her lips and sucked them into her mouth. Danny tracked the movement like a hawk tracking prey in the grass. When she put them in her mouth he groaned. Then he felt her tongue cleaning them and his eyes rolled back into his head. She licked first up one side then down the other, going in between the fingers to collect all her juices into her mouth. Her tongue was wicked at cleaning his fingers and when he knew she had gotten all the juices off he leaned over, pulling her by her wrist to him and mashing their mouths together. He quickly took dominance in the kiss and she let him as she didn't have any strength left after her mini outburst. He slid on top of her and pressed her back into the bed while he wrapped his arms underneath hers. He positioned himself at her entrance and she loosely wrapped her legs around his waist. He easily slid into her heat, groaning into her mouth as he sunk in. He stayed inside her, not moving just continued to kiss her. After a minute she started wriggling underneath him trying to get more friction down below. He took the hint and started moving in and out of her. As he pistoned his hips, he could feel his orgasm building. He was quite a bit closer than he initially thought after he started picking up speed. He used his leverage to drill into her. Though he could tell that Kono was enjoying it, he had challenged himself to see if he could get her off once more before he came. He shifted her hips higher so he was rubbing her g-spot on every stroke. He knew he had the right angle when her hands gripped his back and she dug in her nails. He growled and shifted back to her neck, sucking and nipping at the juncture of her neck where her pulse point was. She dragged her nails down his back as she climbed higher and higher. She was pretty sure that it would look like a wild animal attacked him. But she didn't care. All she knew was that she was chasing her third orgasm tonight.

"You wanna come again for me?" He whispered into her ear.

"Oh God yes Danny!"

"Tell me what you need."

"Harder! Fuck me harder Danny!" Danny pistoned his hips harder and Kono scratched her nails in deeper as she went higher. He could feel her inner walls clenching and releasing him. He used a bit more strength to pound into her, trying to get her to orgasm for a third time tonight. He knew he was close as he could feel the pooling of heat low in his stomach.

"Come on baby! I can feel your close."

"So close!" She gripped at his shoulders and tried to pull her body closer to him and to her orgasm.

"You wanna cum?"

"Fuck yes!" She could feel it right there. She just needed another push to take her over the edge.

"Cum for me Kono." Kono made a bunch of unintelligent noises steadily getting louder and louder before she just screamed through her orgasm. As her walls held him tight while she rode her way through it, he kept pumping in and out of her. He pumped a few more times before he yelled his release and emptied his seed into her. He made sure that he didn't press all his weight onto her and rolled slightly to her side. He noticed that he felt unusually wet and cool on the tip of his cock. He knew she was wet but this wasn't normal. He flung the sheet off of him and a wave of cold air hit him. He shivered as it hit his skin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny woke with a start, trying to figure out what had happened. Once he had gathered enough of his wits, he could feel that same cool wetness near his groin. Somehow his cock had escaped the confines of his boxers and it had rubbed against his sheet, apparently all the way until finish. He looked left and right on his bed, searching for Kono. He felt the bed either side of him and discovered that it was cold. He sniffed his pillows and couldn't pick up her scent at all. Had it all been a dream? There was no way! It had all seemed so real! He shook his head and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and groaned. Had he really just cum against his sheet like he was back in high school? Oh dear god! He flung the sheet back and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He grabbed the sheet, bundling it up with the fitted sheet and headed to the bathroom to put them and his boxers in the hamper. He turned to the sink and turned on the cold water. He splashed some on his face a few times. Trying to calm himself down as well as cool himself down at the same time. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed heavily. There was no WAY that he could tell anyone about this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for staying with me on anotherr chapter. Don’t shoot me for this! Thi is actually my first sex scene ever so I hope I did it justice. I figured I’d throw one in there because why not? Still feel like they’re in the infancy stage of their relationship hence why this is a dream but we shall see if the dream can live up to the reality soon enough.  
> See you next chapter!


	11. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny explains some of his dream to Kono and things get a little bit out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-0 or any of its characters. Not quite sure what I would do if I did own them. Probably nothing legal for prime time TV.

The next morning at the office, Kono could feel Danny staring at her. When she would try to capture his gaze, he quickly looked away and a tinge of pink would colour the back of his neck. This went on all day with Kono getting more and more frustrated. She tried to catch his gaze but he kept avoiding her. Every time she tried to confront him on it, he either ducked away before she could get there or mumbled some excuse and quickly walked away.

It was finally the end of the work day. Steve and Chin had said their goodbyes for the day and departed. Kono had just finished putting her signature on the last report. She collected her folders and her bag. She dropped off the folders on Steve's desk so he could check them over and sign them in the morning. She could see Danny was still in his office, hunched over his desk. She squared her shoulders and marched into his office. She pushed open the door and strode purposefully across the wooden floors. The sound of the door banging open made Danny jump.

"Kono! What are you doing here?"

"Danny, you have been avoiding me all day! What the hell gives?! Every time I get close, you either ducked or made up some bullshit excuse before rushing off! Did I do something wrong?! Did I upset you or anger you in some way?"

"No, Kono! You didn't anger or upset me! You didn't do anything wrong! This is all on me!"

Kono got a confused look on her face, "So what is it? What's the problem?"

"It's nothing." Danny blushed and ducked his head.

"Danny, it's obviously something if it causes you to blush like that so tell me what it is."

"I can't tell you. It's too embarrassing."

Kono's voice softened, "Come on Danny. You know you can tell me anything." He quickly mumbled out a response under his breath. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you." He mumbled a little louder. "One more time, I didn't quite get that."

"I said I had a dream about you."

"Well, did I dir or something equally as tragic happen to me?"

"No!" Danny yelled a little too loudly. He lowered his voice and tried again, "No, nothing terrible happened to you or me in my dream." Danny blushed again as the beginning of his dream started to come back to him.

_He lightly pulled her towards him and noticed that she slightly held her breath a little as her eyes fluttered closed. When their lips met,, she immediately let out the breath she had been holding. Her lips were soft underneath his and easily parted and easily parted when he licked along the line of hers, asking for entrance._

"So, what happened in your dream that makes you blush every time you looked at me today?"

_"Danny! Fuck, I'm gonna come! Fuck, I'm gonna come! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Her voice getting louder and louder as she rode the waves higher. She twisted her hand in his hair and pressed his head harder between her legs as she felt the waves of pleasure building to a crest; her head tossing back and forth on the bed. He switched up tactics and sucked insistently on her clit; flicking his tongue over it every once in a while in no particular rhythm trying to take her over the edge._

_Kono reached higher and higher until finally, the wave crested and crashed into itself, "Fuck! Fuck! FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKKKK! DDDDAAAAAANNNNNNYYYYYYYYY!"_

Kono studied Danny's face and body language. Her brow furrowed as she rolled through the options in her head. Kono finally settled on a thought and it all clicked in her head. "Danny, did you have a dream about us?" He ducked his head further, "Was it a sex dream?" Danny went an even deeper shade of red. "You did!" Kono broke out into a huge grin. Her voice took on a teasing quality, "Ooohh, we must have done something really racy to warrant you blushing like that!"

_She moaned louder as he sped up, "Oh God Danny!" Her hands fisted in the sheets at either side of her as her body climbed again, getting there much faster after her previous orgasm._

_"You close babe?"_

_"So close Danny! So fucking close!" Kono moaned. He inserted another finger and pressed down on her pubic bone as he increased his speed. She gasped at the overall pressure increase as it sent her up higher and higher._

_"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" Danny didn't slow down but he quirked an eyebrow at Kono. She was quite vocal and...explicit when she was achieving orgasm. He could feel her inner walls clenching and releasing around his fingers; occurring faster and faster the closer she got._

_"OhmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodOHMYGGGGOOOOOOOODDDDD!" Kono screamed as her second orgasm hit. Danny massaged her through it until she came back down. When he felt her start to come down and watched her breath steady, he pulled his fingers out of her._

Kono had inched closer and closer the more she teased him til she was standing next to him. Danny could feel the memories flooding him and his groin as he recalled the racy images, filling him with desire. He closed his eyes as the images crossed his mind. When Danny opens his eyes again, his pupils are blown wide with lust. Overcome by desire, Danny stands up slightly pushing his chair back. He turns and takes a step to put himself in front of Kono, leaning down to wrap his arms around and under her thighs to lift her up and place her on top of his desk. He stepped in between her legs, placing his hands on either side of her with his palms on the desk. She was surprised at his sudden actions. He leaned in close to her ear, running first his nose up her neck before nuzzling her ear and taking the lobe into his teeth and giving it a slight tug. She gasped at the sensation.

His voice was low with a slight rasp as he whispered in her ear, "Do you really want to know the dream I had that got me so turned on that a mere thought of it could get me hot and bothered at any given point today?" Kono graoned at both the words and the feel of his hot breath on her ear. "Or, do you want to talk about the fact that I was so turned on that I came on my sheets?" Her breathing got heavier and more unsteady. Danny leaned back enough only to bring himself his lips a centimeter from Kono's. "Do you **really** want to know Kono?" At the sound of her name, she growled as her desire overtook her and she closed the short distance between them. She attacked his mouth; biting none too gentle at his bottom lip. He gasped and she took the opportunity to sweep her tongue into his mouth, taking dominance of the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her hands up into his hair to get a grip and keep him in place. She pulled him in flush against her. Danny took the hint and stepped into her, picking his hands up off the desk to wrap them around her waist. Once she's pulled him in close, she used her legs to wrap around his and keep him from stepping away; not that Danny has any intention of doing so. When breathing becomes slightly urgent, Kono pulls back and takes in a deep breath. Danny using the opportunity presented to him to attack her neck. He alternated between open mouth kisses and slight nips. Kono moved her arms from being shoved in his hair to gripping hard at his biceps; her head thrown back in ecstasy. As Danny moved to the right side of her neck, she turned her head. Kono happened to open her eyes at that moment and froze.

"Danny! Danny! Danny! DANNY!" Kono said his name with urgency, punctuated with a hit to his arm each time. Danny pulled himself off of her neck, smiling at her.

"Well hell, I haven't even done anything to warrant you yelling my name like that...yet." Kono grabbed his face and turned it sideways to face the window. Danny's eyes got wide as he took in his two coworkers standing outside his office.

"Oh shit!" Danny said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You got anything planned tonight?" Steve questioned Chin as they got down to their vehicles.

"Not really. I was gonna check and see if Laila wanted to hang out or do something. You?" Chin responded.

"I got nothing happening. Wanna go have a beer or two at Sidestreets?"

"Sure, why not?" Steve got into his truck while Chin hopped on his bike. Both of the engines roared to life. Chin left first with Steve following behind him. Just down the street there was a loud noise. Chin slowly pulled his Harley over to the side of the road. He put it on the stand and looked at first the front tire, then the back. He groaned when he saw the state of the back tire. Steve pulled up behind him a few moments later.

"What happened?"

"My back tire blew. I'm wheel this back to the Palace and put it in the garage. If it's not in my yard then I prefer that its monitored by cameras." Chin took it off the kick stand and started pushing it back up the street, Steve following slowly in the truck and letting traffic know that they could overtake him. Once it was secure in the garage, Chin pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He furrowed his brow as searched for the name of his repair guy.

"What are you doing?" Steve enquired.

"Searching for the number for my repair guy for the Harley. I wanna know if he has a tire for my bike or if I've got to wait a week or two for one. I'd prefer to fix my ride rather than depend on Kono for a lift every day." He started at the top, searching again in case he missed it the first time. He growled in frustration. "Dammit! I thought I had his number in my phone. I know his card is on my desk. Let me just go up and get it real fast."

"I'll come with. Then after we can hop in my truck and head to Sidestreets."

"Shoots." Steve parked his truck. He noticed that Danny and Kono's cars were both still here. _Strange. They should be done by now unless they had more reports that I didn't know about_ , Steve thought to himself. Chin was waiting for him by the elevators, having already pressed the button. They climbed into the elevator, pressed the button and waited while they travelled to their floor. Once the elevator dinged and the doors opened, they headed to the main doors for their floor and pushed them open. They started heading towards Chin's office when they heard noises coming from Danny's office. They turned and both their mouths dropped open at the sight in front of them. Though they knew it was Danny, they never expected to see him inn this position in their offices. What was strange was the combination of clothing that was pressed up against his body. Steve and Chin immediately recognized it as that of their coworker, Kono. Their suspicions were confirmed when the face turned towards them. They could see Kono open her eyes then freeze, registering first surprise then fear. She started hitting Danny's arm. He pulled back and smiled at her. They could see Kono physically turn his head towards them. They watched his eyes get wide as he froze in his position.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kono was the first to react and pushed Danny back so that she could hop off the desk and straighten herself out. "Straighten yourself out and stay back while I talk to Chin." Danny started straightening his shirt and smoothing down his hair as Kono walked quickly towards Chin. Before he could even say anything, Kono started speaking, "Now Chin, I can explain. It's not what it looks like."

That seemed to shake Chin out of his shock. "It's not what it looks like? It's not what it looks like?! It looks like you and Danny were making out on his desk. Now I know it's been a minute for me and all but I'm pretty sure I remember what making out looks like and that's **exactly** what it looked like you two were doing!" Chin's voice was getting steadily louder as he started working himself up. Kono wrapped her arms around herself as his voice rose and slightly turned her head. She knew one of them should have had the sense to stop but they had both gotten caught up in the moment. Danny had finally gotten himself straightened out and appeared in his doorway. "And **you**! What in the hell were you doing to my cousin?" Chin bellowed as he pointed at Danny, taking a step forward. Kono put her hands against his chest and Steve looked ready to grab Chin in a moments notice. Danny held up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Now Chin, buddy-" Danny started.

"Buddy? Oh, I got your buddy right here! No 'buddy' of mine would ever to that to my cousin." Chin yelled. He took another step towards Danny and at that point Steve did put his hands on Chin's arm.

"Hey Chin, brah, why don't you calm down a bit. You're making a scene," Steve said gently, trying to calm him.

"Oh, there is about to be a scene here. A crime scene! It's a good thing I've got immunity and means cause I'm about to need it!"

"Chin! I'm a grown woman!"

"Like hell you are! You're my baby cousin!"

"Chin!" Kono chided him.

"Chin, I swear we were going to tell you. We didn't want you to find out like this," Danny supplied. Chin's head whipped back up to stare daggers at Danny.

"When were you going to tell me, huh Danny? 3 months from now? 6 months? A year?"

"Chin," Kono tried, "we were going to tell you. You and Steve. We were just trying to figure out the best way to do it." Chin still looked pissed but he wasn't advancing on Danny anymore. Steve pulled slightly on Chin's arm and Chin took a step back. Steve dropped the hold on his arm but stayed close. Kono backed up from him as well.

"Don't you know how dangerous and dumb it is to date someone that you work with?" Chin questioned Kono.

Kono sighed before replying, "I know Chin. You don't think we considered that before we starting this? Of course we thought about that! But we thought that since there is an attraction there between us that we would see where this might go. It's better for us to do it this way than deny that there is any sort of attraction and do something about it later fulled by a night of drinking or some other such situation. But Chin," and seeing as Chin was still staring daggers at Danny, Kono gently used her fingers to bring his attention to her, "I really do like him. And I know he likes me too. If I didn't like him, would I be spending this much time and effort trying to explain this to you?"

Chin registered the last comment and his face softened slightly. "I know you're old enough to take care of yourself. It doesn't mean that I don't still worry about you Kono."

"I know that. And you don't know how much I appreciate that cuz. But you can't swoop in all the time to save me like when we were younger. You're gonna have to allow me to make my own mistakes. And yes, this has the possibility of blowing up in my face. But this also has the possibility of being one of the best relationships of my life and I deserve the chance to find out which one for myself. If it does fail, I know you'll be there to say 'I told you so' but also to give me a shoulder to cry on. But if it turns out amazing, then it would be easier if I had your support the entire time." Chin slumped his shoulders. He knew she was right. She had always been able to calmly talk him down.

"Of course I want you to be happy Kono. I would like nothing more than your happiness," he gave her a small smile as he spoke, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. Kono finally burst out into a grin, throwing her arms around her cousin's neck and hugging him. He slid his arms around her waist and held her against him tightly.

"Thanks cuz," Kono whispered in his ear.

"'A'ole pilikia," he whispered back, “you know, I’ve still got to go and give Danny the ‘you break her heart, I’l break your legs’ speech, right?”

Kono laughed, “I know cuz, and please be gentle. I really do like him and don’t want you to scare him too badly.”

”No promises Kono,” Chin said as he pulled back. Chin adjusted his focus to Danny and steeled his eyes slightly. “Danny, let’s go to my office,” Chin said as he walked by Danny, expecting him to follow. Danny followed a few steps behind Chin as they headed to his office.

”He’s not going to kill me, is he?” Kono asked Steve as they watched the duo walk off.

”Maybe not now but if Danny ever hurts you, I’m pretty sure between you, him and your plethora of cousins that we wouldn’t ever find his body. But I also feel safe that he wouldn’t do that because he has a daughter,” Steve responded. “Now, I know Chin is giving Danny one but I’m gonna give you one,” Kono turned to Steve with a questioning look on her face, “I know that Rachel really did a number on him so I want you to be careful. He’s my best friend and if you hurt him, I will find the worst possible jobs for a rookie to do and make sure they all get designated to you.”

Kono smirked at him, “That’s your best ‘you hurt my friend, I hurt you’ speech you got?”

”Hey, I’m relatively new to the best friend thing. Give me a break,” Steve said as he threw his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a side hug.

”It was a good speech bossman. I’m appropriately terrified,” she leaned into the hug. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Meanwhile, after Chin opened his office door and flicked on the lights, Chin proceeded to ignore Danny and started searching for the card of his mechanic. Chin figured that he might as well make him sweat a little before he gave his friend and coworker ‘the talk’. He checked his desk first before searching in the drawers. He finally found the card after a few minutes of searching while Danny stood nervously near his door, moving back and forth from foot to foot. He pocketed the card and came around to lean against the front of his desk. He crossed his arms as he looked at Danny. Chin finally spoke.

”So, you’re dating my cousin.”

For some unknown reason, Danny felt the need to respond as if he were meeting a parent, “Yes sir.”

”I can assume that it’s going well so far and you’re treating her with the utmost respect.”

”Yes, I am.”

”I feel that it needs to be said that if you break her heart that I do have many cousins who aren’t all on the straight and narrow and would have no problems helping me hide a body. Plus, Hawai’i has many islands and volcanoes.”

At that, Danny smirked and relaxed a little, “Chin, if I broke her heart, I’m sure she would have no problems taking care of me herself. I am aware that you guys have many cousins across the islands and probably the only thing that would in any way save me is to take Grace and run fast and run far.”

Chin tried and failed but he felt a small smile tug at his lips, “Good. As long as you know what would happen. I’m still not very happy about finding out this way but I will say that I’m glad that she’s dating a good guy like you.”

Danny broke into a genuine smile and relaxed fully at the compliment, “Thanks Chin.”

”And brah? You’ve got my blessing. Treat her well.” Chin finally pushed off the desk and held out his hand to Danny. Danny stepped forward and extended his hand, giving the mans hand a firm shake.

”Thanks Chin. I appreciate it.” Chin opened up his office door to let Danny out ahead of him, clapping him a bit harder than necessary on the shoulder. Danny winced slightly but was glad that he got away with little to no bodily harm. As they walked back to the other pair, they could tell that they were jovial. Kono and Steve looked up and smiled at Chin and Danny as they approached.

"Come on Chin, I'll take you home. Everyone take the morning off tomorrow. We can all use the time after such a...trying night and there isn't much that we need to finish up here anyway," Steve supplied. Everyone smiled gratefully. Danny headed back to his office to organize the slightly strew papers from his and Kono’s...mini romp before turning off the lights and closing his door. Kono slipped her hand in his as they all headed to the elevators. Steve, being the last one out, shut off the lights before locking the doors and joining them at the elevator. Everyone climbed on. Chin looked down to their conjoined hands. He grabbed Kono and pulled her over to his other side, causing her to drop hands with Danny.

Chin looked at her slightly confused face. “It’s too soon,” he simply stated. She gave a small nod and kept her hands to herself the rest of the ride down. They all said their goodbyes before separating to their vehicles. Much to Chin’s chargrin, Danny gave Kono a kiss on the cheek before they both got into their cars. They pulled out of ther spots and headed to the exit of the underground parking: Steve and Chin to Sidestreets while Kono and Danny headed to her house to talk.

Thanks again for staying with me. You know Steve and Chin had to find out some how and I was hoping that it would be more gentle than this but the muses struck and this is what came out. Hop you enjoyed it and I’ll see you next chapter!

’a’ole polikia - No problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for staying with me. You know Steve and Chin had to find out some how and I was hoping that it would be more gentle than this but the muses struck and this is what came out. Hop you enjoyed it and I’ll see you next chapter!
> 
> ’a’ole polikia - No problem


	12. After Math Discussion and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono and Danny recoup at the end of the day with a night in and discuss their feelings from the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters.

Kono pulled her car into her driveway with Danny pulling up to her curb a moment later. They each got out of their cars and headed to her front door. Once they had stepped inside and she had put her keys on a hook next to the door, she turned around to face Danny. She sighed as she rested her head heavily on his shoulder. Danny immediately wrapped his left arm around her waist while his right hand rubbed soothing circles on her back. They stood like that for a few moments.

"You okay babe?" He asked. She nodded against his shoulder but didn't move otherwise. They stood like that for a few minutes. Kono heaved another large sigh before picking her head off his shoulder, walking around the couch and plopped on the couch. Danny walked to the counter and grabbed the bottle of Terraza Malbec. He opened it up, setting the cork on the counter before reaching up to grab 2 wine glasses from the cabinet. He grabbed the 2 glasses and poured a generous amount of wine into each glass. He sat down next to Kono on the couch and handed her a glass. He sat down next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side. "Alright, tell me what's going through that gorgeous head of yours." He kissed the side of her forehead. She smiled at the compliment, leaning into him.

"It's just...I ddin't think they would find out this way. I was hoping that we could tell them together or ease them into it. Not have it sprung on them by us making out like teenagers on your desk. We didn't even get a chance to discuss how we would tell them."

"Yeah, it would have been easier if we had told them ourselves. But, it happened and now we've got to deal with it. Granted, I'm sure this wasn't how either of us wanted to be found out and with more finesse I'm sure, but they know now. I'm sure they will eventually be okay with it but we definitely can't do any PDA at work. So let's not panic about that and take tonight to calm down. Sip your wine and relax. I'm gonna stay right here. I'm not going anywhere." Danny picked up the remote for the TV and turned it on, flicking through the channels til he came across 'Wipe Out'. They let the mindlessness of the show wash over them as they sipped their wine. They were both half paying attention as they privately went over in their heads about the events of the day.

Finally, Kono spoke, "Someone should have pulled back or stopped it before it went that far."

Danny smirked and leaned in, "I didn't hear you complaining."

"Shut up!" She laughed while shoving him in the side with her elbow. That was the first smile he had seen on her face since earlier this afternoon. Danny genuinely smiled, pulled her in and pressed a kiss to her hair. She sighed happily and snuggled into his side, leaning on him.

"Thanks Danny, you always make me feel better."

"No problem babe." They stayed like that, sipping their wine and watching the show til it was over. Kono leaned forward and placed her glass on the coffee table. She got up and stretched, arching her back as she did so and heaving a sigh of satisfaction when finished. While she was stretching, he watched her. He leaned against the side of the couch with the wine glass dangling from his right hand and the fingers of his left hand resting on his forehead. She turned around to face him then put her hands on her hips.

"I'm hungry. You?"

"Yeah, I could eat something. What do you feel like?"

"I feel like Thai tonight."

"I could do some Thai." He leaned over and grabbed her glass. "More wine?" He asked her.

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Nothing too spicy. Evertime McGarrett gets something,, he tries to burn my mouth."

She smiled at that and teased, "I'll make sure that they mark which dishes are spicy so we don't get them mixed up and burn your pretty blonde head."

"Har har, very funny." He gave her a quick peck before turning an heading back to the kitchen. She smiled after him as she pulled out her phone and followed him to the kitchen. He poured the wine while she riffled through the drawer until she found the Thai place she liked. As she phoned in her order, Danny leaned up, kissing along the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She leaned away from him and mouth Stop it! to him. He gave a mischievous smile and handed her her glass of wine. She sipped her wine as her order was repeated back to her and kept on eye on Danny. She finished her phone call and turned around to face him, a slightly irritated look on her face.

"Really Danny? While I'm on the phone?"

He traded to a slightly more innocent smile trying to look like a bit more innocent than a few moments ago, "What? I couldn't help myself! Your neck looked yummy so I had to try it for myself!" He sipped his eyes and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Really Danny? Show a little self self-control."

"A beautiful, young woman who is as attracted to me as I am to her and you expect me not to sneak in a kiss or two."

Kono shook her head, trying to hide her smile behind the glass, "You're incorrigible."

Danny stepped into her space, wrapped his free arm around her waist and whispered against her lips, "Only for you babe." He closed the short distance between them and gave her a sweet kiss. He felt her smile against his lips. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss. They kissed lazily until there was a knock at the door. They reluctantly pulled apart. Kono went to get her wallet to pay the delivery guy. She put the glass down, pulled out the mone and opened the door. She paid the delivery guy plus a tip and took the bag of food, thanking him as well. She closed the door as he headed down her steps. She turned around and grabbed her glass of wine and gave Danny a peck on the way back to the couch. She placed her glass down while she unpacked the bag; placing Danny's food on his side of the table and hers on her side. She placed a set of cutlery next to his food and didn't wait for him to dig in. Danny padded to the couch,, plopping next to her. He placed down his glass and dug in aes well. When they both finished, they leaned back and heaved a contented sigh.

They each grabbed their glass of wine, turning towards each other on the couch. It started when Kono asked him about some stories that she had heard from McGarrett about him and his brother Matty somehow managing to almost steal a grey parrot from the zoo. He confirmed the story then proceeded to tell her about the first time that Matty had gotten him ridiculously drunk at his bachelor party where they started in New Jersey and somehow ended in Wisconsin with both of them facedown in the middle of a football field with cheeseheads and their boxers on while the rest of the bachelor party was passed out in the stands in a similar state of dress with the addition of flags and banners draped on themselves. After Kono finished laughing, she told him about the time that her and her female cousin had snuck out or her house one night when they were having a sleepover to go to a club clear across the other side of town and got mistaken for prostitutes by mainlander businessmen on their way to the club and no matter how hard they tried that they couldn't get rid of them until they got to the club and tried to follow them in but the bouncer wouldn't allow the men in. They each gave stories, trying to one up each other. Each story they told made the other laugh harder and harder until they both got to a point where neither of them could speak they were laughing so hard. They were both laughing so hard that they had tears coming from their eyes. It took a few minutes for both of them to calm down, wiping the tears from their eyes with the back of their hands. When they had settled down completely, Danny collected all the trash from dinner and put it back into the original takeout bag while Kono collected the glasses. She took them to the sink and washed them out while Danny threw the bag in the trash. He crossed to the fridge and opened it. He saw beer, water and pineapple juice. Of course it's pineapple juice. What else would you drink on a pineapple infested hellhole? Danny thought to himself. "Want anything else to drink?"

"Yeah, I'll take pineapple juice." Danny scrunched up his face, stuck out his tongue but grabbed the juice anyway and a bottle of water for himself. He shook up the juice bottle, rested it on the counter and pulled a glass down from the cabinet for her. He filled up the glass with juice and handed it to her. She took it gratefully, thanked him and took a large sip. He cracked his water bottle and took a large sip as well.

"You feeling better babe?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming over." She downed the rest of her juice before walking over to him and hugging him. He wrapped one arm around her waist, set his water bottle down with the other before wrapping his other arm around her and holding her close.

"Not a problem. I'm here for ya babe." They pulled back from each other. They made eye contact with each other. Kono spared a quick glance down to Danny's lips and gave a small smile; looking back up into his eyes for reassurance. Seeing no hesitation there, she lowered her lips to his. The kiss was slow and languid. There was no need to rush this, it was what they needed to cap off a stressful day.

They explored the others mouth with their tongues, learning all the nooks and crannies, enjoying the combination of flavours between the wine and the Thai food as well as the addition of the pineapple juice on Kono's tongue. Danny stapped away from the countertop where he was resting, pushing Kono back at the same time. He leaned down slightly, without breaking contact with her mouth to grab her around her thighs and wrap her legs around his waist. He swung them around and sat her on the countertop, widening her legs as he stepped in closer so their groins were touching. He placed his hands on either side of her on the countertop while her hands threaded into his hair, mussing it up. Kono started moaning as she became more turned on by their make out session, trying to wriggle herself closer to him. Danny groaned as her wriggling pressed her against his crotch where he was starting to get hard. He took his hands off the counter and placed them on her hips, sliding his fingertips under the edge of her top. She gave a small gasp when his fingers made contact with her skin. He greedily swallowed her gasp as his fingers edged higher up her back, splaying to cover as much skin as possible. Becoming overwhelmed and quickly running out of breath, she used her grip of her hands in his hair to pull him back and heave in a few deep breaths. Danny, still hungry for her, dove in to her neck, placing open kisses and licking whatever skin he came in contact with. He wasn't trying to mark her but he was trying to burn the memory of her taste into his head, moaning at the feel of his lips on her skin. She tasted of salt, vanilla and something exotic that he couldn't quite put his finger on but was uniquely Kono. She had thrown her head back to give him more availability to get to her neck, hands never leaving his hair though they were now holding him to her neck. Danny pulled back and dove back in to take her lips in his again. They both moaned into the second kiss.

Danny pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers and whispered, "Kono."

"Hhmmm," Kono replied, leaning back into him to capture his lips again, not wanting to be parted from him. Danny indulged her for a minute before pulling back again, breathing hard and gulping down precious air.

"Kono," he said a bit more firmly, leaning back from her to take in her appearance. His eyes were wide open and taking her in as he waited for her response. Her hair was a little mussed, she was breathing heavily and she had a light flush across her cheeks and chest. When she finally opened her eyes, he could see that her pupils were still wide with lust. he let out a soft groan but resisted the urge to delve back in and taste her mouth again. She looked so delectable with her mouth slightly parted and her lips kiss swollen. He knew he wasn't the picture of perfection that he usually was with his hair slightly mussed and his shirt slightly awry. He tried again, "Kono, I'm gonna stop before this goes any further." He reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles, smiling slightly at her as she leaned into the touch, "I don't want this to be some quick roll around or brought on because of an emotionally charged day. I want to make sure that this is good for the both us and that we're both not on an emotional overload when we do finally sleep together." Danny held her gaze as he could see the debate as to whether she would press the advance or not. He saw her come to a decision and sigh heavily.

Kono looked down, breaking eye contact and dropping her legs from around his waist before she spoke, "You're right Danny. We should do this when we are both clear of mind." The hand that was on her cheek drifted down to take her chin in his fingers, pulling her towards him for one more quick kiss before he backed up from her to give her space to hop down. He tidied himself a bit while she hopped off her counter. He grabbed his bottle of water to take it with him as he turned to head to the door. She followed behind him to the door. He opened it and turned back towards her, smiling at her still slightly flushed appearance.

"Good night Kono. I'll see you tomorrow at work." Kono looked slightly uneasy at the prospect of having to face Steve and Chin at work tomorrow. "Don't worry Kono. We'll be fine! Steve and Chin will have had time to calm down and as long as we don't do a repeat performance, we'll be okay."

"Good night Danny. I know you're right...again." She let a small smile pull at her lips, "See you tomorrow." He kissed her once more on the cheek before walking down her steps to his car and driving home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for sticking with he story and for all the comments left as well as the people who have added this to their favourite story list. I understand what authors mean here when they say comments are their life blood. It's always nice to wake up or check in and see that a new comment has been left on a story. See you guys next chapter!


End file.
